Prideshipping Without Prejudice
by EvilMidget6
Summary: A Yugioh version of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. AU. Main focus is Prideshipping, but also contains Polarshipping, Tendershipping, Chaseshipping and others. 'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single and talented duellist in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a partner.'
1. Chapter 1

**Prideshipping Without Prejudice**

**AN: I have thought for a while that this story would be one which could lend itself brilliantly to an adaptation with the YuGiOh characters; this is my first attempt at writing of any kind so you'll have to cope with my deficiencies. I hope others think this idea works and enjoy my story…you'll have to let me know…**

**So here's my take on a Yami X Kaiba version of Jane Austen's' 'Pride and Prejudice'.  
**

* * *

**_"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single and talented duellist in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a partner?"_**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"My dear Arthur," said Solomon one morning as he entered the main premises of their small gaming shop, "have you heard that a nationally ranked player of duel-monsters has taken up residence in one of the KaibaCorp penthouses?"

Arthur had not.

"Imagine how wonderful it will be for our boys to duel someone of that calibre and meet some new friends, and it certainly can't hurt business."

"Do you think that is their object in coming here?" asked Arthur – somewhat amused…"perhaps they will think our local tourneys beneath them."

"Their _object_, perhaps not, but it is very likely that one of them may draw her attention and gain some recognition…who knows where that could lead?"

"_Her?_ So it's a female duellist…matchmaking Solomon? What is her name?"

"Mai Valentine and it's no such thing! It would be foolish not to realise this is an opportunity however, perhaps we should throw a small tourney and you could invite her!"

"I think it would be pushy to send invitations to someone we've never met when they've barely arrived, although I will say I would be very glad to see Yami gain some of the credit he deserves."

"You always single out Yami above the others! Joey has plenty of talent and Tristan, Ryou and Marik are deserving of some of your attention but you always give Yami your preference."

"I care about _all_ our boys Solomon, you know I do, it's just that Yami has an uncommon talent."

"Well, I suppose you're right; perhaps we should wait to know more of her before I get carried away."

* * *

In the end it was Arthur who first met Mai - much to his surprise, when she came unexpectedly into the gaming shop to look at the duel-monster card collection. He was favorably disposed to her after encountering her at her most charming (he was able to supplement her deck with Harpy's brother) and raised the encounter at dinner that day.

"What did she look like?" asked Joey with his usual openness and lack of subtlety, Marik – similarly interested also raised his head immediately.

"A very attractive young lady, certainly knows her stuff with her cards…a very well put together deck." Arthur replied, provoking groans from the two who had been hoping for a further description of her other charms.

They were impatiently shushed by the others and Arthur continued…

"I have other news from her which may be of even more interest," he smiled "there's a local tournament coming up and she's going to attend….furthermore there are going to be other participants!" He paused dramatically…."Seto Kaiba is in town!"

At this piece of startling news Solomon interjected "but we've never seen him before! For all he runs that huge gaming corporation, he lives in his mansion out of town and is rarely seen outside of KaibaCorp. He's doesn't compete in local duel competitions."

"I understand Mai is in town to beta test some new gaming technology for him with some other regional players and since he has guests he's currently staying in the other penthouse while she's here."

This was a bombshell. They all knew of Seto Kaiba of course, the enigmatic young owner of KaibaCorp had burst onto the duel-monsters scene after taking over the company following the death of his adoptive father. He had then remoulded it into the multimillion dollar technological pioneer of the gaming world and was renowned as a top calibre duellist himself.

Yami now showed a keen interest in the conversation "Kaiba himself is intending to play?" he asked in a deep voice, the narrowing of his sharp amethyst eyes revealing he had a far greater interest in Seto Kaiba than the others had known.

"So I understand from Mai," responded Arthur and the rest of the meal was spent discussing the upcoming event by the five brothers, with much speculation upon the identities of the rest of the Kaiba party.

* * *

Upon the evening of the tournament the local event was buzzing with excitement as the identities of those attending had become known. The duelling tables were set up about the rooms and the usual throng of interested spectators chatted amongst themselves, awaiting the players and other attendees. They had heard that the players would include some of Kaiba's guests: Mai Valentine, her sister Vivian, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. There was also the possibility that Kaiba himself would duel (a matter of much speculation although it was unconfirmed) he was certainly expected to be present and many hoped to meet him.

Solomon was already present, bringing with him his five sons, the eldest two - duellists of note in the area. All five were looking forward to competing, with Yami and Joey in particular anticipating the challenge of new opponents.

A stir at the entrance indicated the arrival of those awaited and the evening got underway.

Joey found to his delight that he was to duel against Mai in the second session and played at his erratic best during the preceding duel as he honed his skills in anticipation. Indeed many envied him the chance…Mai was making a definite hit with all present. Her violet eyes and masses of long blonde hair were teamed with a curvaceous and provocatively dressed figure and since she was enjoying the notoriety and attention she was in a sparkling mood, captivating many with her easy manner and flirtatious charm.

This was in direct contrast to the effect produced by Seto Kaiba. To be sure when he had first strolled into the rooms (like he owned them) plenty of those present had felt a certain thrill at his tall handsome figure. He was certainly eye-catching…his slim yet strong seeming body was clad in a midnight blue shirt and trousers (which clung and were clearly tailored) and the flaring trench coat gave a dramatic frame for the whole. Nor were his looks deficient, he had sculptured bone structure and piercing bright blue eyes looked from beneath the deep brown fringe yet the expression within them was soon noticed…Kaiba sneered.

What a contrast between him and Mai!

Kaiba refused to participate in the friendly competitions and was heard to say that duelling in this fashion was "a waste of time," he wasn't here to "gratify a bunch of nobodies with his attention". He spent most of the evening walking about the rooms, occasionally observing a duel if it contained one of his party.

His character was decided for those present. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped he would never come there again.

* * *

Solomon was particularly censorious…he strongly disapproved of the attitude towards duel-monsters displayed by Kaiba (what of the heart of the cards?) and had in addition been told of a slight made by him towards Yami.

Yami had very quickly won against all three of his opponents (including a smug and unctuous guy with glasses named Weevil) and thus was sitting watching another duel close enough to overhear a brief conversation between Kaiba and Mai.

"Come Kaiba" said Mai, "you should play. I hate to see you standing about by yourself like this."

"Certainly not, you know how I detest it and this bunch of pathetic losers – duelling for _fun_, what a waste of time. You are already partnered and there is not another in the room whom I would not find it a punishment to be inflicted with." Kaiba growled, "At such a gathering as this it would be insupportable."

"Honestly" cried Mai, "you are so impossible to please, I never met so many pleasant people and there are several talented duellists."

"You're just admiring the looks of that blonde mutt you have next session…I'll be amazed if he lasts ten minutes although from what I overhear he's pretty rated around here. Not that that's much of a recommendation I suppose. Who_ is_ that kid in garish jewellery who thinks he can mind control his opponents using a rod?"

"What about Joey's brother Yami?" challenged Mai, "I've been hearing some pretty impressive reports about his skills and he's already beaten all three of his opponents, he's sitting over there and he's cute too."

"Which do you mean?" he asked, turning to scan the nearby seating area…he looked for a moment at Yami until catching his eye and derisory look he flushed slightly and looked away. "Surely not the hairdresser's nightmare with the over-sized pendant? He may be an adequate duellist but not skilled enough to tempt _me_. I am in no humour to give consequence to small-town celebrities. You should find the partner you so hopefully look forward to; you are wasting your time with me."

Mai followed this advice and Kaiba walked off leaving Yami feeling outraged (and secretly disappointed) on behalf of his friends and family. He told the story however as he found humour in the sheer ridiculous pomposity shown and did not mind being the butt of the tale.

* * *

Altogether the evening passed pleasantly. Solomon was delighted at witnessing Joey's defeat of Mai and Joey himself was ecstatic, both from the result and from the heady feeling of exhilaration he felt in Mai's presence. Yami felt pleasure at Joey's infectious happiness; Marik had heard himself described as unconventional and unusual and Tristan and Ryou had played comfortably amongst friends all evening. This was all they desired as neither was a serious duellist, Tristan preferred dice games and Ryou being more timid was always content to accompany him. They returned in good spirits to share the evening's news with Arthur who preferred to stay at home with his books on archaeology. He was glad to hear of their pleasure but concurred with Solomon upon the folly and conceit shown by one Seto Kaiba.

* * *

When Joey and Yami were alone the former was more forthcoming about his attraction to Mai. Shaking his ash blonde hair away from his deep brown eyes he gazed seriously at his amused brother expressing how very much he admired her.

"She is just what I respect in a woman" he enthused "Strong, passionate, intelligent and so kind to all our friends – not a hint of conceit!"

"She is very beautiful too" laughed Yami, which a girl should also be if at all possible. "She is therefore quite complete."

"She was very gracious after our duel, I was not sure she would take it so well but she chatted to me for a long time afterwards."

"What could be more natural than her wanting to spend more time with you Joey, you are always inclined to look for the best in people and reach out to them with friendliness and candour. In Mai I think you have a worthy candidate but tell me what you thought of her sister? Equally admirable?"

"Well perhaps not at first but after our duel she was very complimentary, I am sure we shall come to like her."

Much too effusive for my taste!" Yami replied, (duellist groupie – he thought privately).

* * *

Between Mai and Kaiba was a good understanding, (both cared a great deal for duelling and understood the desire to win) respect for resilience and a measure of friendship (Kaiba would not have called it that) since Mai had met and been very kind to his younger brother who adored her.  
Their characters were very different, Mai was open and passionate which Kaiba found to be very dissimilar to his own personality and he doubted her judgement, he thought her often too emotional. For Mokuba's sake (he told himself) he would look out for her best interests. From her fondness for Mokuba and through time spent with him, Mai had learnt something of the past Kaiba had overcome…she valued his strength of character and intelligence and knew that (for whatever reason) he looked out for her in his own way; she therefore valued his opinions. The two were a contrast, both were clever but Kaiba was reserved, haughty and fastidious, his manners though well bred (usually in public at least) were not inviting. Mai was sure of being liked wherever she appeared, Kaiba was continually giving offence.

The way in which they spoke of the evening was characteristic…Mai had spent a very pleasant evening, enjoyed the duels and company and was obviously interested in Joey. She had soon felt comfortable with everyone present and had been received by them with pleasure. Kaiba on the other hand had seen a collection of people towards whom he was indifferent. He had not expected to see anyone worth remembering and had not felt the smallest interest in looking. He therefore had neither given nor received any attention or pleasure.

* * *

**AN: OK, I'm working now on chapter two…hope you have enjoyed this one enough to want to continue. Please feel free to review…I will value all opinions :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Thanks to all who read and reviewed chapter one; Acirederf, Yamisactualwife, TheAlphsChives, Bill and the elusive guest. I would also like to give particular thanks to Nenya85 for her advice and encouragement. **

**I hope you continue to follow and find the liberties I'm taking with this classic entertaining. This is the chapter where Kaiba first starts to recognise his growing attraction to Yami…hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**_"For he is such a disagreeable man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him." Jane Austen, P&P._**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Not far from the game shop lived another family with their mother. The eldest son being another keen player of duel-monsters it was unsurprising that he would be drawn to the same social sphere as Solomon's family, he was a sensible, intelligent young man named Yugi…and he was Yami's most intimate friend.

The following morning the two met up at the game shop to discuss the events of the previous evening.

"You played well against Rex in the second session Yugi," declared Solomon, "your use of mirror force causing his Serpent Night Dragon to destroy itself was superbly timed."

"He had already succumbed to Mai in the first round also," laughed Yugi, "I don't think he had a very enjoyable evening. I noticed Mai seemed to enjoy hers though, despite an unexpected defeat," he added with a teasing smile in Joey's direction. Ignoring the sudden flush in his friend's cheeks, he continued, "I overheard her later too - talking about Joey…" he tailed off provocatively.

"Come on man, you're killing me here!" his target begged pleadingly, the uncharacteristic urgency of the tone betraying how much he hoped it had been a positive anecdote.

"That's cruel Yugi," declared Yami, coming to his brothers assistance, although sharing a look brim-full of amusement with his friend.

"Oh no Joey! Of course it's something you'll want to hear, how could you think I would be deliberately unkind Yami?" Yugi immediately responded looking slightly flustered and immediately wishing to reassure Joey.

He was always tender-hearted and in such areas could thus be relied upon to misconstrue mischievous intent mused Yami, inwardly smirking at the double torment he had inflicted.

Realising he had 'fallen' into a trap of Yami's devising, Yugi cast him a reproving look before returning his attention to the expectant Joey. "She was asked if she thought any of our local players had talent Joey, and she said surely they'd seen her duel against you…'looks and talent wrapped up in one package' is an exact quote." He finished with a beaming smile.

After a single dumbfounded moment, Joey wandered off with a dreamy look.

"My eavesdropping was more to the purpose than yours Yami," Yugi declared, following up indignantly, "Kaiba is not so well worth listening to as his friend is he? – Poor Yami! – to be merely an adequate, small-town celebrity."

"Yami should certainly not be vexed by anything _he_ has to say," Solomon interjected, "he is such a disagreeable man that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by _him_. Everybody says that he is eaten up with pride."

"I do not mind his pride," said Yugi, "there is some excuse for it…he has so much wealth and gets so much attention, it is not surprising he should think highly of himself, but I wish he had duelled with Yami."

"Another time," huffed Solomon, "perhaps Yami will refuse to duel with him!"

"I think I can quite safely agree that that will never happen," responded Yami, "I could more easily forgive _his _pride, if he had not mortified _mine_."

"Perhaps I could help direct his thoughts into more positive channels." interjected Marik, who had entered the shop just in time to overhear these last remarks. "The rod can be very encouraging!" he declared brandishing it vigorously. Laughing the others hurriedly diverted him, bringing an end to the conversation.

* * *

Throughout the ensuing days Yami and Joey encountered Mai and her sister on numerous occasions, the gaming community encouraged such meetings as searches for supplementary cards and lectures on play were always likely to draw the interest of such like-minded enthusiasts. Yami had plenty of leisure to observe the deepening interest in Mai shown by his brother. There was distinct warmth in the deep brown eyes each time they rested upon her and he was quick to perceive the answering softness in her own as they returned his interest. Yami was satisfied, an equal regard was developing between them – they enjoyed one another's company and their personalities complimented each other. He would have been anxious had Joey seemed to be falling so strongly for someone who did not return his regard (for beneath his insouciant exterior Joey felt strongly and his loyalty once given was forever) but Mai seemed to truly _see _the real Joey behind the banter and gave every indication of valuing him just as she ought.

The local notoriety of the duelling brothers had led to several visits to the penthouse currently occupied by Mai and her sister, ostensibly for the purpose of gaming discussions and often in the company of other guests. Kaiba himself was sometimes present, although as was usual, his laconic interjections were few and occasionally blighting. Yami often found him insufferable.

Yugi had also noticed the progress in the relationship with equal interest (in some areas they were remarkably similar) and the two discussed the developments feeling pleasure for Joey. However…occupied in observing the development of the rapport between his brother and Mai, Yami was far from suspecting that he was himself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of her host. Kaiba had at first looked upon him with his habitual disdain; he had dismissed him as a duellist and when he again was encountered had expected only to find more fruit for criticism. Nevertheless no sooner had he made his utter indifference plain to himself and his colleagues than his contrary nature began to assert itself.

He found Yami's duelling strategies strangely compelling and beneath the ridiculous (but striking - he grudgingly admitted internally) hair, he noticed the uncommon intelligence of the expressive face and the passion behind that fiercely compelling purple gaze. To this discovery succeeded others equally mortifying. Though his critical eye could detect failures in Yami's form, he was forced to acknowledge that overall he found him attractive - the slight figure had a sinewy strength to it and he moved with a certain supple fluidity. His manner though unfamiliar to Kaiba, was decisive, confident and intellectual; Kaiba's attention was further caught by the easy camaraderie he was so often on the outside of.

He began to wish to know more of him but was amazed to find that when he overheard someone comment excitedly to Yami about the prospect of the potential for a duel between them - Yami demurred. He passed it off lightly, but Kaiba was adept enough to hear the unspoken criticism. Yami had no desire to duel him! The prodigious Kaiba was disapproved of, not only did he feel the first unrecognised stirrings of unfamiliar desire; his ego also was now piqued.

* * *

One evening after Joey had left some time earlier to visit Mai (the pretext this time his new Red Eyes Black Dragon card), Yami received an agitated phone call from her. After calming her down he was able to elicit the information that Joey had been brought to her rooms by the doorman who had fortuitously caught sight of a disturbance on the corner of the street in the deepening gloom. Joey had been attacked en-route to his destination by a group of rare-hunters who had somehow 'caught wind' of his new acquisition and proposed to relieve him of it. The doorman's intervention had been timely and he still possessed the card but he had suffered a violent attack.

Mai assured the anxious family that a doctor had immediately been summoned and he had declared that Joey would be fine but that he should not be moved for a few days due to a slight concussion. Since Joey would be staying in the penthouse for a period, Mai immediately invited Yami to stay also - so that he could watch over his recuperating brother and reassure the concerned Solomon and Arthur.

Gratefully the family accepted the offer and Yami set off to join his brother at KaibaCorp, bringing with him necessities for their stay.

(A point of interest: The family were informed next day that the police had captured those concerned, after several robed individuals were found wandering, their minds very disturbed and incoherent – "the price of drug abuse," said one officer shaking his head wisely.)

* * *

For the first day or two Yami was completely absorbed with the care of his brother for Joey had indeed been shaken up and was subject to dizziness and headaches. However, when he began to show signs of recovery and Mai repeatedly offered to sit with him, Yami was quick to realise whom would be the preferred 'nursemaid' and began to spend some of his time with the other occupants of the penthouse.

Following his first appearance at lunch, Vivian (to whom Kaiba had earlier made the rookie mistake of describing Yami as having _fine eyes_) began to speak ill of him as soon as he was out of the room. His manners were criticised as a mixture of pride and impertinence, he thought he knew more than his betters (about duelling) and was staying an unnecessarily long time – surely his brother did not require such careful attention…it was all a ploy. Into all of this spitefulness Weevil and Rex (who were intimidated by Yami) entered wholeheartedly, but upon meeting with nothing but bored disdain from Kaiba they moved smoothly on to criticise his family.

"I am sure Joey seems a sweet boy," said Vivian patronisingly, "but as part of such a family I cannot see anyone of _substance_ wishing to ally themselves with him." She continued spitefully, "His father's 'partner', the two losers who hang around the lowest dicing haunts and that other oddball who is certainly _special_ in some sense of the word…certainly enough baggage to drag anyone down."

"It must certainly very materially lessen their chances of allying themselves with people of any consideration in the world," replied Kaiba, thinking for the first time with slight anxiety about Mai's evident preference for the blonde in the other room.

To this the others gave their hearty assent and indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their _friend's_ vulgar relations (to the inner disgust of Kaiba who wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so alienated).

Later that evening Yami again joined the others as Mai was amusing Joey with stories of various tournaments she had entered. When he came into the room the others were playing a game which he declined to join since they were playing for money. He instead stated that he would amuse himself by looking through Kaiba's impressive collection of duel-monster cards (those not in his deck of course).

"Yami despises other games," declared Vivian, "he is a devotee of duel-monsters and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," exclaimed Yami, "I would not call myself _devoted_ and take pleasure in many things."

(Kaiba's hand trembled slightly at this statement, unnoticed by the others).

"What an amazing collection you have Kaiba," gushed Vivian, batting her eyes at him (surely he would notice how_ fine_ eyes _really_ looked).

"It ought to be good," he replied calmly, "it has been one of my chief interests for many years now.

Yami was deeply interested in this and turned his head to listen, hoping for further discussion in this vein.

Vivian however was moving smoothly to another ingratiating strategy. "How is your wonderful brother?" She queried unctuously, "He is another budding duel-monster genius I am sure."

Despite himself Kaiba's expression softened slightly as he thought of his brother. "Mokuba is fine," he said "and he is certainly improving his card strategies although he really prefers capsule monsters I think".

"How I long to see him again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much, he is so accomplished for his age."

In an attempt to stem this flow of sycophantic small talk without being forced to be publically rude to a guest, Kaiba declared that "some of us have a business to run," in his most repellent tone and opening his laptop was immediately engrossed in company matters. Vivian however proved impervious to the implied snub and continued her unwanted attentions – commenting variously on 'how clever one must be to control an_ entire_ company,' 'how speedily Kaiba was able to assimilate information' and how 'he typed with such an air of authority.'

Yami becoming steadily more sickened by her transparent attempts to ensnare a ranking duellist excused himself at this point on the score of attending his brother and quickly left the room.

* * *

The following day Joey was improved enough to spend the evening with the others, Yami was able to observe with pleasure how attentive Mai was towards him. They were soon seated together and involved in close conversation.

Kaiba attempted to engage Yami in a discussion of cards but was swiftly rebuffed, "You ask about my opinions only so that you may despise them," Yami declared challengingly, "I shall not give you the opportunity and you may despise me if you dare!"

"That was not my intention," Kaiba replied, somewhat stiffly but with none of his usual bite and Yami was amazed by his forbearance. He did not realise the interest Kaiba was beginning to feel in him; indeed Kaiba was beginning to believe that were it not for the inferiority of Yami's connections he could be in danger of admiring him.

Vivian saw or suspected this interest enough to be jealous and when Yami was not present she tried to provoke Kaiba into disliking him by continual references to the oddness of the parental set-up and the inferiority of his brothers.

* * *

Over the next day or two Joey continued to steadily improve and after consultation with the doctor it was agreed that he and Yami should be collected by their family. Arthur gravely thanked Kaiba for his kindness in allowing the boys to stay on his premises during Joey's recovery and a mention of returning to the game shop led to a general discussion of duel-monsters. Solomon recalled some of the duels from the recent evening and was unable to refrain from casting a disapproving look at Kaiba as he mentioned the play he had seen at the tables.

It was at this point that Kaiba astonished the company. His pride was still smarting from the contemptuous manner in which Yami had spoken of duelling him and he resented the impertinence of Solomon in daring to presume to criticise his behaviour. This led him to an impetuous decision - to unveil the reason for the beta-testing earlier than he had planned. He suddenly announced that he would be holding an evening of duelling in a few weeks' time to showcase his new holographic duel disks. All gamers in town would be invited.

* * *

**AN: So here's chapter two, I have to admit that the thought of a lake-diving Kaiba confronting Yami has been occupying far too much of my thoughts lately. I'm trying hard to push it aside until I get there! Mmm wet-look Kaiba…**

**Please review to keep me encouraged…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** I am starting to feel more comfortable with how I want this story to progress now, and am getting to know my characters…with their back stories becoming clearer and the P&P similarities and differences more evident. I am thus making some rapid progress and am ahead enough that I am confident I will be updating every Friday (barring unforeseen mishaps). If you are one of the readers who have been kind enough to review and/or are following my story, expect to see regular instalments each week. Please continue to review – it adds such a lot to the experience of writing to know it is 'out there' being read and hopefully enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to all who have reviewed: Bill and Bill's wife – you have had me in fits of laughter a few times…I wish you had an account so I could PM you – thanks for your support! Also a big thank you to: Bella, Nenya85, Acirederf, TheAlphaChives, SmellyBelly69 and the intangible Guest.**

* * *

**_"Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can." Jane Austen, P&P._**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

A few days later at breakfast, Solomon astonished the family with a sudden announcement, "It seems we are to receive a visitor in the next couple of days."

"I wasn't aware we were expecting anyone," Arthur replied, "unless Yugi should drop by…which would hardly be unusual."

"No," Solomon continued, "This person is someone I haven't seen in over ten years."

He enjoyed the curiosity and surprise evident amongst his family for a moment, finishing his toast and coffee whilst they exchanged questioning looks, and then spoke again, "It is my niece Tea."

"Oh," Arthur said looking distressed, "I didn't know you had had any contact with your family for years now Solomon?"

"I haven't, until now," was the reply and the two shared a poignant look of understanding. There were difficulties in Solomon's relationship with his family and thus little contact with its members.

Solomon had suffered several tragedies during his life. Over sixteen years ago his wife had succumbed to an illness; he was not only devastated, but had five young boys to care for. For some years he had struggled on alone, raising his boys and taking solace in his love of duel-monsters and interest in Egyptology in his few moments of leisure time. Then disaster struck again…his elder brother who ran the family gaming shop was killed in a traffic accident, leaving behind his wife and small daughter. Since the widow decided to move away to be nearer her parents, Solomon was asked to take over the management of the shop until his niece was old enough to inherit. He was happy to do so – moving in with his family and glad of the income. For three years life continued in this fashion until one evening – attending a lecture on Egyptian artefacts Solomon encountered Arthur. The two had much in common, both were lonely and they had many mutual interests. Their friendship blossomed over time and it was unsurprising that it should eventually deepen into love. This was when the 'difficulties' began, the family of his widowed sister-in-law had an outdated and intolerant view of same sex relationships. Whilst they were unable to alter the legal arrangements regarding the management of the shop until Tea was twenty-one, they severed all other contact with Solomon. Even now there were still a few years to go before Tea reached her majority and would inherit, but meanwhile they had communicated only through lawyers and when absolutely necessary, thus Solomon had not seen his brother's child for over ten years and the topic was a sensitive one.

"I have received a letter from her," Solomon went on, "Apparently her mother remarried several years ago following the death of her grandfather and her grandmother has recently died. She writes that she has long been distressed by the family estrangement but was unable to alter the opinions of her grandparents and did not wish to further distress her mother by angering them. Now that this is no longer an issue she wishes to visit us to get to know her father's relations. She seems to feel a little worried about the fact that she will ultimately take over the shop – some nonsense about disinheriting you boys – as though it were not hers all along. Yet she clearly believes that family is important and speaks of the friendship she hopes can be between us."

The family were silent for a moment thinking this over. Arthur appeared both relieved and hopeful; Marik muttered that he was sure he could have altered the 'foolish views of her grandparents if people weren't so narrow minded about the safe use of ancient relics' and Tristan and Ryou showed only tepid interest since each doubted she was a dice player.

It was Joey who first spoke, "Wow a cousin, friends and family are important, if she wants to befriend us that will be great!"

"We can soon set her mind at ease regarding the shop and her desire to distance herself from the prejudice of her maternal relations is honourable," added Yami, "What do we know of her interests?"

"Not a great deal," responded Solomon, "but I know she is a dancer and heard that she is good enough to have attracted the backing of Maximillian Pegasus – patron of the arts."

"Interesting," commented Arthur, "I have heard of his backing of painters, understandable when one considers the beautiful work he did himself with the duel-monster cards. His company, Industrial Illusions has sponsored several promising artists but I did not know his support extended to the other arts."

"Oh yes, I believe his interest in the possibilities of the virtual technology KaibaCorp is rumoured to be working on caused him to extend his interests into all the arts." Solomon answered. "I think it likely Tea will arrive tomorrow."

* * *

Tea did indeed arrive, as expected the following morning. The family were all waiting to greet her, curious after the previous days conversation. Arthur may have squeezed Solomon's hand encouragingly but all were calmly welcoming. She proved to be a slim young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes who looked brightly at them all with a beaming smile; she seemed not to need encouragement and was clearly not inclined to silence. Their first impression was favourable and as Solomon was moving forward to welcome her she burst into impetuous speech: "Wow I'm so pleased to meet you all, and so many handsome boys too, I can already _feel _we're going to be such great friends."

They all burst into laughter and formality no longer an issue, crowded into the shop together.

Over coffee they had further conversation, Arthur - at first a little awkward, brought up a topic which he felt was bound to be welcomed by Tea and complimented her upon the good fortune of having the patronage of the flamboyant Maximillian Pegasus. He could not have chosen better, Tea was (surprise, surprise) eloquent and expansive in her praise. "Such a good friend he was to her," "so considerate to her wishes" and "he had been so complimentary about the two performances she had so far done for him." Yami asked whether she thought the reports of him which suggested he could be manipulative and had a spiteful temper were exaggerated and Tea warmly defended him saying _she _had certainly never seen anything but affability in him. "And anyway," she added, "one who looks for a friend without faults will have none you know."

"Do you live near him?" Joey enquired, since it seemed clear Tea saw a fair amount of her muse. "I do now," she responded, "He likes his protégées to be nearby. I have an apartment near the main Industrial illusions HQ - as president he stays in the penthouse there a lot you know. Particularly now he's involved in a business venture with KaibaCorp."

"He is?" Solomon asked, "I had heard he was interested in their virtual technology…"

"Oh yes," Tea enthused, "they're collaborating on a new project…very cutting edge holographics…solid vision is the watchword…that's one of the reasons he extended his arts patronage into other areas."

The family looked at her enquiringly.

"NPCs and motion capture!" She explained, "He's been so wonderful, it was a struggle to gain recognition until he found me. It's true what they say…"

"What's that?"

"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."

Joey and Yami exchanged amused covert glances; it seemed a theme was developing here. Their cousin seemed very likeable but there was certainly a very _friendly_ bee in her bonnet.

"That all sounds wonderful I'm sure," Arthur interjected, re-joining the conversation. "He's a widower isn't he? Does have any children?"

"A daughter named Serenity, she is all he has left of his wife Cecilia and is a lovely girl but has a problem with her eyesight, he has had many specialists examine her and is hopeful she can be cured. Health is like friendship you know!"

"How so my dear?" asked Arthur kindly, Solomon glanced reprovingly at Joey who was red with suppressed mirth and Yami who quickly turned a snort of laughter into a polite cough.

"The value of it is often not realised until it is lost," she responded sincerely, smiling brightly at the family.

The conversation turned to family news and the brothers were able to get their composure back. Tea touched on the subject of the shop and was relieved by Solomon's reassurance that the arrangements were of long-standing. He and Arthur planned to travel once the boys were established and this would likely be around the same time that Tea was ready to take-over. Furthermore all the boys had their own interests which would not have been compatible with running it.

"Actually," said Arthur, "the person who has the most interest in this business would be Yugi who is Yami's best friend. I'm sure you'll meet him."

At this juncture, Solomon intervened saying he was taking Tea out to lunch so he could tell her stories about her father. Tea embraced him warmly, mistily saying how lovely that would be…she had so few memories of him, and the gathering broke up. All had their own things to attend to and would see each other again that evening.

"All in all she seems really nice," said Joey, as he passed Yami on his way out.

"I agree," Nodded Yami, "but I still couldn't meet your eyes without laughing - not that I don't value friendship!" Chuckling they went their separate ways.

* * *

After dinner that evening Tea offered to dance for the family, this slightly unusual method of passing their time was greeted with horror by Tristan and Ryou (who wished to go into town to meet with some of their dicing friends), they hastily mentioned they were expected elsewhere but were overruled by Solomon who declared they could see their friends tomorrow. Yami and Joey resigned themselves politely but in fact were surprisingly much entertained by the proceedings. Marik was enthralled by Tea's dance routines particularly one which involved baton work and jumped to his feet demanding instruction. Baton and rod were soon twirling around…not entirely successfully as Ryou was left rubbing his sore head in disgruntled fashion…but with lots of gusto.

"Abra…abra…cadabra…my rod will reach out and grab ya…" Marik warbled (somewhat off-key).

"Watch your footwork Marik," instructed Tea, "it can't be all about the rod."

All in all a much more diverting evening than most had anticipated.

* * *

Tea was a kind-hearted and enthusiastic girl who loved dancing and had a kind of besotted over-developed idea of friendship. This had come about through the combination of growing up without the loving attention of a father (many times she had seen school friends doted upon by their own) and instead being the subject of overzealous interest from the grandparents she and her mother had lived with. They had loved her but were old-fashioned, a little censorious and set in their ways. Their attention had sometimes been intrusive and she idealised friendship as an always supportive emotional haven where one would be accepted for whom one was and wanted to be. She had been fortunate to have encountered and favourably impressed the erratic millionaire Maximillian Pegasus just when her dancing hopes were beginning to seem unattainable and she now had a strong devotion to him, viewing him almost as a sort of surrogate father-figure. Despite the aforementioned difficulties, Tea had a naturally strong sense of family and had always felt badly about the rift in her own. Coming from a more liberal and less judgemental generation, she thought the cause unfair and ridiculously overblown and thought Solomon had been shabbily treated after stepping in to manage the family business - hence her concern about the shop. She was relieved to find this was not an issue and genuinely keen to 'embrace' her uncle and cousins (it didn't hurt that they were so good looking…especially Yami). It must be mentioned Tea could sometimes be both gushing and silly. It was also a fact that secretly she hoped to find a friend who would become more than this, one which could develop into a romance; she was definitely alert for candidates and it was only a couple of days before Yami began to feel alarmed by the attention she paid him.

* * *

The next day Tristan and Ryou proposed going into town to see some of the dicing fraternity they had missed the night before. Yami and Joey decided to walk with them since Tea was keen to visit the local shops and Solomon had asked them to show her around. The whole party walked along chatting, Tea occasionally beguiling any tedium they might have felt with interjections such as: "fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends…how lucky I am they are already combined" (a meaningful glance here at Yami who affected not to notice) and occasional snatches of song.

Upon reaching the town centre the group were preparing to disperse to their various destinations when Tristan spotted one of his particular buddies just crossing the road ahead with another young man. He called out to him and all stopped to exchange greetings and introductions. The newcomer was a strikingly handsome young man (as Tea evidently noticed) with vivid green eyes set in a sharply defined face beneath a wealth of spiky black hair. The hair was 'caught back' by means of both a sweatband and ponytail but parts of it were (artfully) unconfined to frame his pleasing visage and he dressed, while casually, in clothes definitely chosen for their flattering exposure of his trim figure - fitted black trousers and a waistcoat with nothing beneath it. From one ear hung a single dice…proclaiming his gaming choice and his smile was frankly sensual. His name was Duke Devlin.

The whole party were standing together talking very agreeably when the sound of a car drawing up caught their attention. It was a limousine and was found to contain Kaiba and Mai - who was evidently the reason it had stopped since she instantly went to Joey saying she had been on her way to see how he was. Kaiba was (unwillingly) drawn towards Yami and was about to speak to him when he suddenly noticed the presence of Duke Devlin; Yami distinctly noticed an immediate stiffening of his posture. Both changed colour (unobserved by the rest of the group) one red the other white and each unwillingly acknowledged the other by a slight head nod. Yami's brain was afire with curiosity – they clearly recognized one another, and with acrimony, what could it mean? It was impossible not to long to know. Somewhat abruptly Kaiba returned to the limo and Mai with a quick "goodbye, see you all later," followed.

The party went their separate ways. Tristan and Ryou leaving to game with the others, Joey and Yami to escort Tea on her shopping expedition but Yami was consumed with both curiosity and a desire to know more of Duke Devlin…

Later, on the way home Yami confided what he had seen to Joey, but he could no more think of an explanation than could his brother.

* * *

**AN: ****Chapter four is already complete…look out for Duke - he will be giving his version of history and working towards gaining Yami's esteem. **

**Further interaction between 'Mr Collins' and the others is coming also. **

**I am now working on chapter six.**** ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am suffering a bit by being a few chapters ahead of my postings – having to fight the temptation to upload lots at once, but this way I know I can be regular each week.**

**Massive thanks to all who are following and reviewing my story, I really enjoy hearing from you and reading your comments.**

**Particular thanks to: xDelfin, TheAlphaChives, Acirederf, Smellybelly69, Demented Insane Spirit, Bill (aww…no account), Bella, Jackie, Jane and the ever elusive 'guest'…your support is awesome – I hope it continues. **

* * *

**_"Do not be in a hurry, the right man will come at last," Jane Austen, P&P._**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The following evening the boys were all invited to a small gaming event held at the house of Alister, one of Tristan and Ryou's dicing circle. All decided to attend as duel-monsters (among other games) would also be played. Tea was delighted to have been included in the invitation as she had not enjoyed much of a social life whilst living in her grandparents' home and had mainly been mixing with other performers since joining the Pegasus 'family'. Here was surely an opportunity to form additional new friendships…she was already sure of making at least one agreeable new acquaintance as Yami had promised her an introduction to his best friend Yugi (who would be present) and someone so beloved of her wonderful cousin simply must be an estimable person.

* * *

Upon arriving at the dicer's abode that evening, all were happy to find that the interesting Duke Devlin (whom they had briefly met the previous day) was also among the guests present. All were keen to further their acquaintance with him but Tristan and Yami most of all. Yami was conscious of feeling far more interested in the undoubtedly handsome Duke than he had expected. The meeting of yesterday had been on his mind a great deal but he had told himself that curiosity about the mysterious acrimony between Kaiba and the newcomer was the reason for this. Encountering him again however, Yami was honest enough with himself to admit he found the magnetic stranger very attractive.

Many small games sprang up at various tables around the room whilst other guests lingered about in conversation. Yami caught sight of Yugi across the room and at once went to greet him.

"Good to see you Yugi," he said warmly, giving him a brief hug and pat-on-the-back, his fondness for his friend clear to see, "I want to introduce you to my cousin."

"Wow, your cousin did visit," replied Yugi who was familiar with the history of Solomon's family difficulties. "I can't wait to meet her…has the visit been alright?"

"Actually it's been very successful, my father is so happy to be re-united with his niece and she's really very likeable…despite a tendency to be overly loquacious on the subject of the wonders of friendship…"

Yami tailed off considering, it had suddenly struck him that although he was far less verbal about it, (and hence didn't have the same aggravating and sometimes paralysingly amusing tendency) Yugi shared very much the same strong value for friendship as Tea herself.

Unsurprisingly Yugi answered reprovingly, "friendship is important Yami, and you spoke like Tea's views were a bad thing? I wouldn't have thought you would feel like that?" He looked at his friend, big lavender eyes anxious and Yami made haste to reassure him.

"I agree with you Yugi, you know I do, it's the manner of expressing it I am commenting on and you know how overly critical I can be." He continued appeasingly, "I wasn't demeaning your views Yugi, I respect you too much…you should know that. Why don't we forget this conversation and you can judge for yourself, she's just over there."

"Is your cousin that pretty brunette talking to Marik?" asked Yugi, shy admiration clear in his unguarded expression, "I'd love to meet her."

* * *

Tea had been waiting for her eye-catching cousin to return as promised. She thought his looks both compelling and very unusual so was stunned to see that the young man coming over with him was so similar…a little shorter, diffident rather than confident and a gentler expression but they were so alike!

"Surely you don't have any other brothers?" She blurted, and then blushed as both laughed at her bluntness.

"No Tea, we're not related though I often call him 'my better self' as we look so similar yet he's so much kinder," Yami replied, still chuckling. "This is my best friend Yugi…I promised to introduce you…why don't you two get to know each other and you can find out just how much we differ."

'Perhaps that will give her someone else to think about, allowing me to pursue my acquaintance with Duke,' he added inside his head.

The two were very happy to oblige, leaving together to fetch drinks and find somewhere to sit and chat. Yami felt pleased, he was relieved of the obligation of looking after Tea for a while (really she did go on a bit!) and he thought he might actually have done Yugi a good turn - he had seen that admiring look.

He was roused from his thoughts by Marik, "want me to send someone your way?" Marik leered, gesticulating with his ever-present rod. "I'm pretty sure there was a glint in your eye when you saw dice-boy was here."

"Don't be ridiculous Marik…or so loud!" Yami hissed crossly, unable to stop the faint blush he could feel rising on his face.

"Suit yourself Yami," he replied laughing, as he sauntered off he took a final parting shot, "Don't say the rod didn't offer."

Scowling, Yami fetched himself a drink and looked about for somewhere to sit.

"Am I intruding?" Purred a soft voice near to his ear, "You seem to be thinking dark thoughts."

Yami turned to find the object of his interest standing at his elbow; Duke sipped his drink and arched an eyebrow, smirking around the rim.

"Not at all," Yami countered, "merely my brother being an irritant". His customary composure returning, he gestured to an empty table. "Care to sit?"

The two lapsed easily into conversation about duel-monsters, Duke was knowledgeable but freely admitted his preference for dice and mentioned he had himself invented a new game which combined the two...Dungeon Dice Monsters. Yami was fascinated and pressed him for more detail (he was surprised to catch a slightly black look cast his way from across the room by Tristan but was too engrossed in conversation to give it much thought) as any variation on duel-monsters was extremely attention-grabbing.

Duke leaned back in his chair and looked at Yami appraisingly, narrowing his emerald eyes, he then abruptly asked a surprising question, "how well do you know Seto Kaiba?"

Yami was inwardly delighted that it seemed his curiosity was to be so unexpectedly relieved. His deep voice was level however as he replied, "not well, we have only become acquainted over the last month and he is not a man one 'gets to know' easily I think, he appears distrustful and cold, he's rude and I have never seen him let down his guard."

"You describe him aptly," Duke replied, "You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you information on that head than myself, for I have been connected with him for some time in a very unpleasant manner."

Yami could not help but look surprised.

"You may well have questions, after seeing, as you probably did, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday."

"I have spent four days in the same house with him, and I think him very disagreeable…" Yami prompted.

"Perhaps I should not give my opinion," said Duke, "as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I have known him too unfortunately to be a fair judge, it is impossible for me to be impartial. You should realize it might be unwise to speak of him as you do, he is a powerful man, but maybe you would not express it quite so strongly anywhere else. Here you are surrounded by friends and your own family."

"I say no more here than I might say in any house in the town," Yami declared somewhat intemperately. "He is not at all liked here. Everybody is disgusted with his pride. You will not find him more favorably spoken of by anyone."

"I cannot pretend to be sorry," said Duke "but with him I believe it does not happen as much as you would think. The world is blinded by his fortune and consequence, or frightened by his high and imposing manners, and thus reports of him only as he chooses to be seen."

"I hope your plans will not be affected by his presence?" Yami asked intensely.

"Oh! No – it is not for me to be driven away by Kaiba. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, _he _must go. We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me pain to meet him, but I have no reason for avoiding him other than this…If he were not so well connected and prosperous I might proclaim before the entire world, a sense of very great ill-usage. I would be in possession of my heart's desire were it not for him."

"Indeed!"

"I contacted him some time ago regarding development of my new game; he is working on a new holographic system you know? He seemed interested and mentioned a possible introduction to Maximilian Pegasus the president of Industrial Illusions. However, after giving him all my work, supposedly so he could share it with Pegasus, I heard nothing more. All I got was 'put-offs' and I now know from an internal source that he's planning to eventually release it as his own idea."

Yami was stunned; anything savouring of the dishonourable was anathema to him, he would not have believed this – even of Kaiba, was the clearly distressed victim not seated before him.

"But how can that be? Why did you not seek legal redress?" he cried, aghast.

"Our dealings had thus far been informal and he is in possession of all my paperwork. I was very unwise I admit but I thought him a man of honour."

"This is scandalous; he deserves to be publicly disgraced."

"I am sure at some time he will be, but not by me. I have no proof and no desire to be prosecuted for defamation of character which without it I should be…Kaiba has no financial constraints. The fact is we are very different sorts of men, in addition to this I have already made a nuisance of myself by the fuss I have made. Last time I tried to go to KaibaCorp I was physically thrown out…he both hates and despises me. I must bear up under my misfortune and begin again, I shall do so - I am not the type to give up, I shall succeed eventually." Duke declared - the very picture of persecuted heroism.

Yami honoured him for his tenacity and strength of purpose, thinking him even more attractive as he expressed such sentiments.

"I had not believed Kaiba to be as bad as this. Though I never liked him and thought him disdainful of others, I never suspected he could be so unjust. I knew he had a poor temper…his disposition must be dreadful. I would have thought him too proud to be dishonest; I sincerely pity his brother…to have such a guardian."

"Oh he has, I believe brotherly pride and even some brotherly affection of sorts so he is a careful guardian, at least such was my observation the few times I saw them together. I think you would hear him described as a good and attentive brother by most people."

"What is his brother like?"

"Mokuba? I wish I could say pleasant things," he shrugged, "but he is too much like his brother…proud and demanding. I think he spends most of his time at their mansion out of town - when not at school - which he goes to by limousine."

Yami thought silently for a moment, giving Duke a warmly supportive look of compassion.

"I am amazed that Mai Valentine would be friends with such a creature! She seems to be such a straightforward and honest person. Do you know her?"

"I have not that pleasure, which it would certainly be if she is as you describe."

"She is charming and trustworthy - I am sure, she cannot know of his actions towards you."

"Probably not but I am sure Kaiba can be pleasing if he so chooses, he can appear very sincere, interesting and convincing you know…I should otherwise not have trusted him. I am sure he seems very different to those he deems his equals, possibly even agreeable when you consider in addition his fortune and figure."

Their tête-à-tête was interrupted at this point, by Tristan who declared Yami had monopolized Duke for long enough and bore him off to play a game of (what sounded afterwards very riotous) dice.

* * *

Yami was joined by Yugi and Tea, who now seemed to have an excellent understanding between them and were totally at ease. In Yugi's company Tea seemed much more relaxed and happy, Yami noted and the remainder of the evening was spent with the three chatting idly.

Later, as the gathering was breaking up, Duke approached Yami again to say goodbye.

"I understand from your brother that your cousin is closely connected with Pegasus?" He asked.

"Yes, Pegasus has lately given her patronage…she is a dancer and he is interested in the arts you know."

"She probably knows his daughter Serenity then, I have heard rumors that Pegasus hopes for a _closer_ union with KaibaCorp through her. Perhaps she and Kaiba could be the means of uniting the two corporations?"

Yami smiled as he thought of Vivian, in vain would be her evident hopes if such a clearly advantageous match was on offer. "Tea speaks very highly of Pegasus but she is prejudiced in his favour, I have heard other tales which make me think he may be arrogant and even ruthless should the need arise."

"I have heard similar, no doubt the families would be very well suited," Duke replied, a small, sexy smile curving his lips.

The two parted for the evening with shared looks of mutual amusement and a clear rapport between them.

Yami went away with his thoughts full of Duke. He could think of nothing but how he had looked and what he had told him. He paid scant attention to the chatter of Tea and the others on the way home or once they arrived there. His mind's eye was dominated by a pair of green eyes which looked sometimes mischievous and at others, wounded.

* * *

**AN: The next two chapters are going to be very busy…all the events of the Kaiba tournament – so lots of action. I am just starting chapter eight so will upload as usual next Friday. Hope you continue to follow and enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapters five and six are two halves of the same evening, I enjoyed writing them and feel like I'm 'getting going' a bit more, as you know it's my first time writing – I'm starting to find my feet a bit more now…I hope!**

**Thanks to all who have read and particularly those who have also followed and/or reviewed, it makes such a difference to get the feedback **

**To those without accounts I'm only sorry I can't reply personally to your greatly valued kind comments; know how much I enjoy reading them. Those with…I think I have PM'ed you all, thank you and ****please**** keep the observations/reviews coming.**

**Massive**** appreciation this week to: SmellyBelly69, Acirederf, Secrethoodedwolf, Bella, Jackie, Kaibasbigbluedragon, Elusive Guest ****, Bill and Bill's Wife (more fictional hotties coming – watch out), the Daxinator, Nenya85 and the Alpha Chives.**

* * *

**_"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." _****_Jane Austen, P&P._**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Next day, Yami related to Joey all that had passed between himself and Duke. Joey was horrified as the full tale was divulged and at first did not want to accept it could be true (despite his own issues with various Mutt comments) since Mai spoke well of Kaiba and he knew she trusted him. However neither could believe someone would invent such a tale…particularly about someone who had Kaiba's legal resources.

"So rich-boy has feet of clay despite all his sneering at the rest of us mere mortals," Joey summed up eventually.

"Well, they can't both be honest men Joey," Yami said seriously, "if Kaiba has a different version of events let him share it…besides you could not disbelieve Duke if you had seen his face when he told me all this…so full of regrets, yet refusing to be crushed by them."

They were unable to continue the conversation any further as Mai arrived to give them the news of the upcoming KaibaCorp tourney (actually a great excuse to spend time with Joey). It was to be held in a weeks' time and since it was primarily a test event, designed to showcase the new dueling system- it was going to be a spectacular one evening affair. To facilitate this time constraint and also to generate further anticipation and drama - it was being organized as a speed-dueling contest. Players would be randomly paired by a computer draw, they would duel for fifteen minutes and whoever had the most life points at the end of that time would be declared the winner. All recognized gamers in town were invited along with others whose main interest would be to observe.

The whole family were invited which Yami shrewdly realized was Mai's doing, he had observed Kaiba's disdainful attitude towards them and been angered by it so knew whom to thank on their behalf. All were looking forward to the evening; Joey thought no further than the pleasure of being with Mai, his parents expected to see some fine play and Tristan and Ryou were aware that many of their gaming compatriots would be present. Marik was (suspiciously?) understated - merely saying that Tea's example made him think it would be fun and he liked to have the chance to dress up.

Thinking of Marik's view of 'dressing up' which definitely implied plenty of Egyptian style 'bling' and crop tops, Yami inwardly winced but didn't wish to hurt his brother's feelings so he merely sighed and said with a meaningful look: "try not to annoy anyone with that rod, you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Of course not." Came the complaisant (yet unconvincing) reply.

* * *

The week preceding the much anticipated event seemed to pass slowly to an unusually impatient Yami. He was (he told himself) motivated by his desire to see how Kaiba would comport himself in Duke's presence, would his behavior be confirmation of everything? Whatever he convinced himself about his motives he certainly had the intention of spending much of the evening in the company of the intriguing Duke Devlin.

Joey and Mai contrived to find reasons for passing a great deal of the week in one another's presence, Joey now 'lit up' whenever she was near him and the two were involved with each other to the exclusion of all else. Yami found that Joey showed only a passing interest in the prospect of the duels which would take place - something he would have been avidly awaiting before Mai. It seemed to Yami that his brother had found the right person to share his life without even looking and he was genuinely happy for them.

* * *

Another romantic tangle seemed to be resolving itself as the week progressed.

Following the meeting with Yugi, Tea had been struggling with mental turmoil. From almost the first meeting with Yami she had been physically attracted to him and fascinated by his compelling personality but she had been unable to penetrate his reserve. He was undoubtedly friendly but she had a sensation of being 'held at arm's length', this had been frustrating and had also aroused within her a surprising predatory instinct. Tea had had every intention of continuing her pursuit (Yami would have called it persecution) until she had met Yugi and been astounded by his close resemblance to her original quarry. Not only did she find him equally desirable, they had undoubtedly formed an immediate bond…so many interests, aspirations and principles they had in common. That first evening they chatted had 'flown by' and each successive meeting this week had confirmed their compatibility. Tea was now full of indecision…who did she really want? She had the definite and slightly shameful feeling that only resentment at Yami's lack of interest in her caused the continued debate and an enlightening conversation was the final turning point…

"Hey Yami," Tea cooed, catching up with him (for once alone) in the game shop one afternoon, "what are you so busy doing?"

"Looking over my deck in preparation for Saturday," he replied casually, intent on the card combinations laid out before him.

"Won't you talk to me for a while," Tea continued, "I feel as though you've been avoiding being alone with me?"

Yami sighed, straightening and turning (she noted with annoyance) reluctantly away from his cards to face her.

"Tea," he paused, seeming to contemplate his words carefully, "I think you've gained the wrong impression of me…"

"Wrong?" She asked, perplexed…this was not at all how she had imagined the conversation would progress.

"Yes…you've built up an image which isn't reality. I thought you might have figured it out by now…Dark Magician _girl_ is not my favorite card…Dark Magician is."

She looked at him – a sudden possibility for his palpable disinterest occurring to her. "You mean…"

"Let's just say that I duel on the _other_ side of the table, shall we?" Yami finished for her, a small smile quirking the side of his lips.

"Ohhh…now I understand…wait! Yugi?" Tea, rushed on anxiously.

"No." He replied firmly, "he's my dearest friend and I care about him very much but it's a strictly platonic friendship. I trust you understand?"

"Absolutely," Tea replied hurriedly, with relief plain upon her face. She took a deep breath and continued, blushing slightly and looking somewhat ashamed, "I care a lot for him too, I hate to admit it but I think I only chased you because you didn't want me, my stupid pride was blinding me, I wanted to be sure…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry I forced this conversation upon you Yami, I was an idiot."

"It's alright Tea," Yami smiled looking relieved, "let me put this in a way I know you'll appreciate, a friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."

The cousins shared a hug, all finally clear between them.

* * *

Until Yami entered the venue on the evening of the tourney and looked in vain for him, it had not occurred to him that Duke might not be present. He had dressed with unusual care all in black - leather trousers which clung to his hips and an open-necked shirt, an outfit which set off his vivid, exotic looks admirably to judge from the numerous sidelong glances cast his way. He was oblivious to this as he dwelled darkly on the suspicion that Kaiba had purposely denied Duke the right to be amongst the guests – he obviously wouldn't want to risk a confrontation on his big presentation night.

This subsequently turned out not to be the case…Tristan (after speaking to another dicer) was able to tell him that Duke had gone out of town for a few days. Yami however, was sure that a desire to avoid the author of his misery was the reason for this sudden absence and in his disappointment internally blamed Kaiba to such an extent that he could hardly reply with any politeness to the civil (if stilted) greeting from his host.

Encountering Yugi, he was able to dissipate some of his annoyance by sharing the information upon which he had been brooding and the ensuing demonstration of the holographic duel disk systems which would be used during play, succeeded in completing his distraction. Yami was far too keen a duelist not to be impressed (and secretly delighted) with the portable hologram generators, how much these would add to the dueling experience! Had he not known of the_ real _character behind the designer of these marvelous creations he would have been forced to admire the mind that could conceive and construct them.

The computer draw to pair up all competitors for a succession of 'quick play' points duels commenced and Yami was appalled to discover that his second match was to be against Kaiba himself! The very person he least wished to encounter and whom he had determined never to duel with following the snub of their first encounter weeks before. His initial dismay was soon sublimated into a resolution to soundly defeat his nemesis and humble that intolerable pride. Yami scanned the list of competitors and then set off to collect a duel disk for his first duel, feeling surprised that neither Joey nor Mai appeared to be taking part in the proceedings.

* * *

Upon arrival, Joey had immediately sought out Mai, their close contact over the previous week had made up his mind…they needed to have a private discussion and he was too agitated either to wait or to duel. He whispered something of this into Mai's ear and she was amenable; having been using the disks regularly for several weeks now, she knew all about them anyway. The two spoke to the duel registration clerk – who deleted their names from the list of those competing – and found an empty room where they could talk without being disturbed.

As the door closed behind them, Joey turned to look at Mai, a mixture of entreaty, longing and apprehension naked on his face. Mai moved towards him anxiously, "What is it Joey? You're worrying me, whatever it is…tell me now."

Joey replied with the air of someone who thought they might be 'burning bridges' behind them, "We're friends Mai and I'll always be here for you…no matter what, but I've got something that I've got to tell you Mai, something I should have told you before."

"For heaven's sake, just tell me, it'll be alright…"

"When I first met you, you told me that all you had to care for was yourself because you had so few friends. Before I tell you, I want you to know, I'll always stand by you no matter what. I'll never forget our friendship."

He paused and took a shuddering breath, seeming to gather his courage.

"I love you Mai," not meeting her eyes, he continued, "I don't know if you're going to want to hear this but you've pushed yourself inside me…if I sleep I dream of you…I couldn't leave things as they are any longer…I need to know if there's a chance…"

He got more of an answer than he had expected as Mai flung herself upon him, knocking him off balance so that both fell to the floor.

Brushing her hair from him, Mai looked full into his face, "Kiss me idiot, I've come way too far to back out now."

His disclosures had gone considerably better than Joey had expected and continued to do so, all the uncertainties and pent up passion burst from them both as they tore into each other's clothing. 'Maybe all that worrying had been unnecessary' was Joey's last coherent thought as he sank deep into Mai's embrace and just…let go…

* * *

Back in the dueling areas there had been plenty of different action.

Yami had not required the full fifteen minutes to defeat his first opponent and was aware that Kaiba's adversary had fared equally (that poor fellow had left the duel followed by a scathing comment rather than the gracious manner in which Yami had left his own).

Snatching a few words with Yugi (whose own duel had proceeded along similar lines), Yami quickly informed him of the imminent Kaiba situation. Yugi, with his perpetual desire to see the best in people, and knowing Yami's implacable views about honour, urgently tried to ameliorate the situation.

"We don't know both sides of the story Yami, don't let your infatuation (here he actually got a scowl) with Duke blind you to other possibilities." He hurried on before Yami could respond, "at least try not to let your anger run away with you, don't humiliate him in public, he has too much influence." He observed the stiffening of Yami's shoulders, and with the clear intent of 'pouring the last despairing drop of water on an out-of-control fire', finished with, "you might enjoy the duel you know, it will at least be a challenge."

As Yami walked away to take his place opposite Kaiba, the posture of both betrayed how effective Yugi's words of caution had been. Yugi's shoulders betrayed a slight slump; Yami's spine was stiffly erect.

Many flocked to observe _this_ duel. The local gamers present had spread word of Yami's dueling skills and however unpopular Kaiba might be personally, no one doubted his expertise in this area.

The duel began in silence, opening plays clearly testing nerve and probing for weakness. Curse of Dragon defeated Ryu-Kishin; Swordstalker failed against Curse of Dragon as Monster Replace switched it with Dark Magician.

"Wow, Yami's really putting the moves on Kaiba!" Was heard, 'sotto voce' from an excited spectator. There followed a Genie of the lamp/La Jin combo which equalized the points once more.

"I still have the Dark Magician, the heart of my deck, and he's never failed me," Yami uttered challengingly.

Kaiba smirked, clearly intent on his own strategy, and his blue eyes pierced the air between them as he taunted, "You look worried Yami, your little 'magic show' may have been entertaining but I have a tactic you cannot stand against. I think you need to be taught a lesson and I'll be happy to make my next play painfully instructive."

The absolute passion of the two combatants was palpable in the room, the desire of each to be victorious an almost tangible force. Magical box aided one duelist while Sagi- infected with a crush virus decimated the deck of the other and gasps were heard.

"You'll need more than a virus to win this duel Kaiba." Yami retorted, disparagingly.

"Yami, your mundane magician may have been entertaining but I know you have nothing left which can withstand _my_ monsters. I'm looking forward to subjecting you to a debilitating array of cards."

"You know nothing! It is the _heart_ of the cards that will see me through your contamination."

Yami played Silver Fang in defense mode, he fell to Battle Ox.

"Your puppy has been put down; lucky you have another in the family." Kaiba taunted. "Your crude defences can't even withstand my Battle Ox; soon you will know what fear is."

"I don't fear you Kaiba, I will never surrender to the likes of you."

Card, followed card and monsters rose and fell, both played to the limits of their abilities, inspiring each other at every turn…a clash of the Titans…as ice met with fire.

As the minutes ticked away, Kaiba seemed to have the upper hand. He had managed to assemble the Blue-eyes ultimate dragon, a deadly combination which all present felt must surely bring the end, and allowed himself a triumphant curl of the lip as he gazed at his beloved beasts. Yami however, defended with an impenetrable wall of Kuriboh, his fierce stare undaunted.

"Hairballs!" Kaiba spat, "Provided by your mutt of a brother for the occasion?"

"That's _enough_ Kaiba!" Yami was white with rage as he revealed his own attack, Mammoth Graveyard and Polymerization sped forth to penetrate the Ultimate predator by living arrow, ironically symbolic of Yami's desire to pierce Kaiba's own wall of haughty superiority.

The buzzer sounded, the allotted time was up…nothing had been able to separate them and those present groaned that this monumental struggle should come to a close before an outright victor could be established. They were equal on points, where might this have gone next? The pair stood… reluctantly parted…before the climax could occur. Before the onlookers they were exposed - revealed in their joint supremacy, a tableau of equals.

No one present had ever seen a comparable contest, would they ever again? Someday there must be a re-match!

As the crowd slowly dispersed to watch other, lesser conflicts, while his face gave away none of his inner conflict, Kaiba was unable to resist coming closer to Yami. The heat of battle over, he again felt that inexplicable draw and like a moth to a flame his body followed, however unwillingly.

Yami had no such sensation. The derogatory remark about his brother was fresh in his mind and his look was ferocious as he flung out a verbal assault, "Leave Joey alone Kaiba! You have no right to take out your frustrations on him and how dare you insult him in public."

When Kaiba made no response to this, merely 'looking down his nose' scathingly, he sought for another topic to goad him with…

"As you saw the other day I have made a new acquaintance, I understand _he_ has been so unlucky as to lose _your_ friendship in a manner which he is likely to suffer from all his life!"

The effect was immediate, hauteur spread across Kaiba's features and his lips tightened, but for several moments he said not a word. As the silence lengthened and Yami with a derisive snort was turning to leave, he spoke, "Devlin is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends – whether he may be equally capable of retaining them, is less certain."

Yami paused, "I remember hearing an interview you once gave in which you said that you hardly ever forgave, that your resentment once created was unappeasable. You are very cautious, I suppose, as to its being created."

"I am," was the reply.

"You are never self-serving or prejudiced? If you never change your opinion, you ought to be sure of judging properly at first?" To Yami's aggravation, his confidence in his own judgment was slightly diminished by Kaiba's air of unshakeable certainty. "I find you impossible to understand…"

He turned away for a second time and they parted in silence, on each side, dissatisfied.

* * *

**AN: Chapter Six is the second half of the same evening, lots more happened that night…hope you are back next week to find out what. I am now writing chapter nine.**

**PLEASE continue to review/follow – during the week between uploads it really helps to give me the enthusiasm/ confidence to keep writing when I get the (often hilarious) feedback, I love hearing from you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK…here comes the second half of the evening and lots of fallout.**

**Special thanks this week to: SmellyBelly69 (always great), Nenya85 (for continuing constructive support), Jane, Acirederf, Bella, Jackie, Bill & Bill's Wife (I'll have to see what other 'mood-setters' I can come up with for you two – lol) and the recently evolved Enshrouded Guest (yes – was deliberate, glad you enjoyed it! An account would mean I could PM you on this – thanks for the lovely review).**

**To all the above and everyone else who is following or reading my story, thanks so much - I really appreciate you all :)**

* * *

"_**I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for." Jane Austen, P&P.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Kaiba and Yami had not long parted following the aftermath of their duel. Kaiba, mentally kicking himself for his unaccountable fixation on this nonentity, felt anger that his integrity should be so clearly doubted. Unfortunately for him, as he was discovering – his emotions were not as easy to control as the rest of his environment and these were still ensnared despite his best efforts to free them. Thwarted by the perversity of this regard (he didn't trust his inner self any more than he trusted anyone else and was determined to fight it) his fury was soon directed at another.

Kaiba had also noticed the Mai/Joey vacancies from the duelling roster and wondered where they had gone…the absence of both was clearly no coincidence. About to pursue the mystery of their whereabouts, he was delayed by one of the spectators from his duel with Yami.

"My dear sir, I was most gratified by the spectacle of your duel, such very superior play is seldom seen, it was evident you are amongst the foremost strategists of this game," he began, ('oh my god, another sycophant,' thought Kaiba).

"Allow me to say however that your partner was of similar stature, what an indulgence for the rest of us to witness such an amazing display." Here he received a glare for his compliments, the startlingly blue eyes – winter cold - as Kaiba assimilated the fact that throughout the room Yami was now considered his equal. Clearly the outcome was believed to have been in doubt, he had a rival for supremacy and inwardly snarled…squashing the small spurt of lust he also felt (at the thought of someone who could challenge him on every level), it was unwelcome.

He realized the bootlicker was still talking, "We must hope to see a re-match, surely that will be a likely occurrence since your beautiful associate ('Mai', Kaiba thought) will undoubtedly soon have a much _closer_ relationship with the family." He finished insinuatingly and Kaiba grimly realized that speculation about Mai and Joey was abounding, he had allowed the level of this infatuation to escape his notice but other eyes had possibly been more discerning. Failing to arouse any warmth from the subject of his flattery, the toady moved off and Kaiba looked about the rooms for Mai.

The misery of being forced to accept the unwanted attentions of other guests was clearly not over and Kaiba bit his lip in aggravation as another approached, this one a girl with brown hair and a sprightly air. 'Wannabe cheerleader', he thought derisively and opened his mouth to issue a blighting comment designed to repulse her. He didn't manage to get the words out though as she immediately rushed into speech, "I just found out that you are closely connected to my patron (reverentially) Maximillian Pegasus and I just had to talk to you."

"How fortunate," replied Kaiba, in his most sarcastic tone, but this was lost on Tea.

"Yes, isn't it," she replied sincerely, "Never leave a possible friend behind is what I say. Friends are all we have to get us through this world. I'm so glad I discovered you were here."

Kaiba stared at her incredulously, "What do you hope to get from me?" He asked contemptuously and Tea was flustered by his air of distant formality.

"Get from you?…Nothing…I only wanted to talk to you, since I thought we would have a mutual interest in Mister Pegasus, he's been such a good friend to me…", she didn't seem to know what else to say and stared at him.

Over her shoulder, Kaiba suddenly noticed a horrific vision approaching. It wore an eye-wrenching combination of pink cloth and garish gold jewellery, a tasteless amount of flesh was displayed and a tacky pierced navel (was that an ankh?) completed the ensemble.

"My dearest cousin," the vision declared, as it drew nearer, "I was thinking…this would be the perfect place to showcase that routine you taught me." He actually produced two batons, handed one to the girl, no – the one he held was some kind of rod – and gave it a twirl.

Kaiba recoiled, this was a nightmare…who were these people?

"Great idea Marik!" Tea answered, "I bet Kaiba would love to see just what it is I do for Pegasus." The two began to move in unison, arms pumping…

"You people must be insane," Kaiba declared nastily, "I'm out of here."

He walked swiftly away, his ever-present trench coat swirling about him as though to prevent further invasion of his body space. The dancers however, failed to notice his departure being far too intent on their timing.

"My god, what a family," Kaiba muttered to himself as he strode away, having finally recognized Marik as one of Yami's brothers.

As he recommenced his search for Mai in another room, he chanced to walk past a table which he noticed contained the 'parents' of the disreputable bunch.

* * *

Yami, upon quitting Kaiba was immediately accosted by Vivian (so unlike her sister in disposition, he thought), she was civil but both face and voice were malicious and disdainful as she spoke, "So Yami, rumour has it you are quite delighted with Duke Devlin. Let me recommend you, however, as a friend, not to implicitly believe all of his assertions; as to Kaiba using him ill, it is perfectly false; for, on the contrary, he has treated Kaiba in a most infamous manner. I do not know the particulars, but I know very well that Kaiba is not in the least to blame and that he cannot bear to hear Devlin mentioned. Indeed my sister told me that he wished he could have excluded him from the general invitation to all gamers he had already made, he was excessively glad to find that he was not present. His coming here at all is a most insolent thing, indeed, and I wonder how he could presume to do it. I pity you, Yami, for this discovery of your favourite's guilt; but really, one could not expect much better from a low-bred dicer."

"His guilt and his low-bred dicing appear to you to be the same thing," replied Yami angrily for I have heard you accuse him with evidence of nothing else."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have insulted so clear a favourite of yours," said Vivian, turning away with a sneer, "excuse me, I meant only to warn you."

As he watched her stroll away, Yami caught sight of Tea descending on Kaiba himself and was a witness to all that followed. Embarrassed by the inappropriate behaviour of Tea and Marik, he looked for his parents in the hope they could at least curb some of the enthusiasm.

'What a difference,' he thought disconsolately, 'between my hopes for this evening and how it is turning out.' He had looked forward to the event with much anticipation, but it had so far brought nothing but discord and disappointment. He hoped that for Joey at least, things were going better.

* * *

Arthur and Solomon had watched the duels with great interest. They had seen Yugi play an excellent duel against Weevil Underwood and various other matches well-worth-the-watch, but like everyone else at this tourney their primary focus had been the contest between Yami and Kaiba. Once the duelling was over they had found a table to sit and discuss the event over a glass of wine.

"The standard of play tonight was very high," Arthur commented, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yes, indeed," replied Solomon, swirling the wine in his glass in a contemplative fashion. "Yugi in particular was on very fine form, his use of Buster Blader against Weevil's Insect Queen was both well-timed and cleverly set up."

"Weevil certainly didn't see it coming," said Arthur with satisfaction.

The two sat for a moment enjoying a companionable silence, then Solomon continued. "What do you think about those boys of ours?"

"Which do you wish to discuss first? One was conspicuous by his actions, the other by his absence." Arthur looked a trifle anxious at the thought of either, though Solomon knew how proud he had been of Yami's display.

"I take it you too were aware of the electricity during that duel?" There was no need to say which one Solomon referred to.

"I don't see how I could have missed it; I didn't like to see such anger in Yami. It felt like he would have done anything to defeat Kaiba and that's not the way I want him to duel…no matter how inspired his play."

"He won't forget the heart of the cards Arthur, don't worry. I was more concerned about the supressed passion I could sense between them. I am aware of the dislike Yami feels for Kaiba, but there's a fine line you know…I wouldn't want him to end up hurt. You know Kaiba's attitude to duelling."

Arthur thought this over, and then replied, "He plays with his heart even though he doesn't realize it, you must have noticed the way he looks at those dragons. But I honestly don't think you need to worry about anything else, I'm aware of Yami's interest in this new Devlin chap even if you haven't noticed it and he's positively scathing about Kaiba. What about Joey? Were you surprised he didn't play?"

"No, I wasn't surprised…he's been on edge for the last few days, he's serious about this girl Arthur, do you think Mai feels the same? I don't see him recovering easily if it all falls through."

"From what I have seen, she appears equally committed to the relationship," Arthur said soothingly, "they need to work this out together Solomon, interference never does any good, you know that."

"Yes, but it's hard to see your children vulnerable," Solomon sighed.

After a short silence, Arthur tried for a lighter note.

"If Joey and Mai end up in a permanent relationship it will do wonders for his and Yami's duelling credentials, they will have access to all the best tournaments with Mai's contacts and once they get the breakthrough their undoubted talents will do the rest. Who knows, perhaps Tristan, Ryou and Marik will gain more agreeable contacts too."

He was trying to divert Solomon, to assuage his worries for his son, and engrossed in their conversation neither noticed the proximity of Kaiba (or that of Yami who was just coming over to ask that they intervene in the display currently being enacted by Tea and Marik, Marik was definitely getting carried away).

Kaiba overheard only Arthur's final statement. His expression passed from indignant contempt and loathing, to a composed and steady gravity as he continued on his way and Yami who had heard enough of the prior conversation to put the correct interpretation upon it, was dismayed. He said nothing of Kaiba's passing to his parents, not wishing to upset them, but he had a fairly clear idea of what had been thought and was mortified. Yami loved his family very much and was aware that only unfortunate circumstances had conspired against them. The timing was what had caused them to appear to such a disadvantage but it was typical (he thought resentfully) that Kaiba should be the one before whom it had all been displayed.

"Father, I think you'd better check on Marik, ancient relics are getting out of hand again," was all he conveyed to Solomon, and torn between laughter and annoyance his father at once got to his feet to go and check the high spirits of his youngest son.

* * *

It took some time for Kaiba to discover the whereabouts of Joey and Mai, he was forced to check out several other conference rooms before finally locating the one which held them and by this time he was in a vile temper. Never trusting that intentions could be good at the best of times (his experiences under a foul adoptive parent had taught him otherwise years ago), and following from the other annoyances of the evening, he had put the worst possible interpretation upon the snatch of conversation he had overheard. He was thus extremely displeased upon entering the room to find Mai – extremely dishevelled, seated upon Joey's lap, laughing and murmuring intimately with him. The pair jumped to their feet guiltily; clearly there had been illicit behaviour, as Kaiba's scorching once over revealed Joey's clothes to be in equal disarray.

Mai at once perceived Kaiba's temper. His expression – sour when he entered the room, had darkened during his top-to-toe scrutiny and she attempted to shield her lover from the explosion she could feel was coming. "Joey, go check in with Yami and see how his duels went," she said. "Let me talk to Kaiba and I'll catch up with you afterwards."

"Are you sure Mai?" Joey asked, also correctly interpreting the signs of an 'approaching storm', but assuming the cause was Mai failing to attend the evening's event.

"Positive," she affirmed, and after pausing to kiss her with a slightly defiant look at Kaiba, Joey left the room, adding a little self-consciously, "don't be too long; I'll be waiting for you."

As the door closed behind him, Mai's softened expression changed to one of assured, though placatory composure, "You surely weren't that bothered about me competing?"

"I'm more concerned to see you wasting yourself on that loser!" Came the uncompromising answer. Mai blinked, taken aback, and opened her mouth to demand why Kaiba thought it any of his business, but he was still talking…

"I always thought you gave that Mutt too much credit – so he cottoned on fast to your scented card routine…all dogs have a heightened sense of smell, or didn't you know that?"

"Kaiba! How dare you barge in here just to give insults? I consider you a friend but you go too far." Mai raged, her ire immediately roused at the slur to Joey. "You must have realized how much I was coming to feel for him before now? If not, it's too late, I love him and he loves me…I won't listen to you putting him down."

"_Really_," Kaiba retorted, his tone stinging, "Wake up Mai, none of that's real! I'm amazed you would consider anyone from _that_ family – but let me share with you the conversation I just overheard between the parents…"

As he related the incident, his own interpretation shading every nuance, and shared his views of what he had seen and heard of the family. Mai's previous lack of belief that anyone would ever permanently be there for her rose up inside her, her confidence in a newfound view of the world, it's very freshness giving it fragility…was shattered.

"He asked me to marry him," she whispered, hands going to her ears as though she wanted to block out what they had already heard. "Please…don't say any more." Shoulders shaking she turned her back to Kaiba. As he looked at her, huddling into herself, his softest expression (which she had never seen – it was seldom seen by anyone) swept fleetingly across his face. It transformed his features, this look of understanding for her pain, giving them a poignant sweetness, but by the time she turned back to him he had regained his customary sternness.

"I'm sorry to have to break it to you Mai, but better to know the truth." Was all he said, folding his arms, his concern for her hidden behind a shuttered expression. "What will you do?"

"I need to go away," Mai replied, brokenly. "I can't face him…anyone…here tonight. I need some space to think but I don't want you to get involved – don't say anything to him, or anyone…please…," she forced out. "Let me have the dignity of dealing with it myself when I'm ready."

"Very well," Kaiba agreed, understanding her need to be self-sufficient. "The KaibaCorp jet is at your disposal…immediately, if you want it and I'll stay out of your business too - although it goes against the grain to do so." By the last statement, the venom was back in his tone, as little though Mai knew it, he cared for her. He admired her spirit and independence and his intimate knowledge of mental pain made him angry on her behalf for what she now suffered. "Stay in touch Mai – I'll need to speak to you about the Beta tests," was all he could manage to say, to ensure he could keep tabs on her welfare.

"I will Kaiba, and thanks for the jet," said Mai, "I'm leaving out the back way…," and pride stiffening her spine, she quietly left.

* * *

Upon returning to the tournament rooms, Joey had sought out his closest brother immediately. He eventually found him watching approvingly as Solomon was confiscating something from a petulant Marik.

"Hey Yami," he said by way of a greeting, he wanted to pour his news into his brother's ear, or possibly to shout it from the rooftops – he felt so elated, but their surroundings caused him to hesitate. "Can we have a word where it's quieter?" He asked instead, and led the way to a table in one of the more noiseless rooms as Yami nodded.

Sitting down before he almost burst from having to hold in his happiness, he looked at his brother and started to speak. "I'm so happy…," was all that came out.

Yami forestalled him from trying again, his pleasure at Joey's transparent joy evident, "You've told her how you feel and she feels the same way?" He surmised, and Joey nodded, wanting to say more, but momentarily unable to, due to the powerful feelings of relief and bliss at war within him.

"Where is she?" Yami asked, and felt faint apprehension when informed of her meeting with Kaiba. He supressed it, not wanting to spoil the moment but was alarmed shortly afterwards by catching sight of Kaiba, who stalked past with a fleeting look of haughtiness (and ferocity?) at Joey.

Twenty minutes later his worst fears were confirmed. Joey, with increasing panic had been unable to locate Mai, many people had now left in the wake of Kaiba and the clearing staff were beginning to appear. Finally admitting to himself that Mai was no longer in the building, Joey turned to his brother, his face white and desperate. "I've blown it Yami," he ground out in distress, "I rushed it…pushed things too far and frightened her off."

Yami had another possible interpretation for these events which he acknowledged with a sinking heart, but felt it should be shared at home when they were alone. He spoke quietly to Arthur and Solomon, who made their love and concern apparent to Joey but tried not to intrude and the family departed. Upon arrival at the shop, Yami attempted to share what he knew with his brother but Joey was too distraught to listen to him for the moment.

"I asked her to marry me Yami!" He cried, agony branded across his face, "I can't talk to you now, leave it until morning."

Devastated by his brother's misery and outraged by his suspicion that Kaiba was behind it, Yami spent most of the night worrying and unable to help…hearing his brother pacing back and forth in the room next door.

* * *

**AN: Although Lydia is the youngest in the original P&P, I have made Marik (Mary) the youngest in mine, it just felt right. **

**If you keep reviewing perhaps Kaiba will pay you a visit after he gets out of the lake ;)**

**More new (well new to this fic) characters in the next few chapters, hope you continue to read/follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's the morning after…no wonder no one's happy…**

**Many thanks as always to everyone who is reading my story, particularly those who take the trouble to review as it's such an encouragement (and often very funny), getting them just sends me off for the day in a good mood :)**

**This week, my especial gratitude goes to: Deck Divination, SmellyBelly69 (loads – always), Obi Wan Guestobi (Lol – don't think stifling it would be possible – glad you're enjoying), Ashley, Bella (he just might pick you), Jackie, Bill (lol – Harris has been a conversation point all week!), Acirederf, and guest…particularly to my 'regulars', looking forward to hearing from you.**

* * *

"_**There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense." Jane Austen, P&P.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Joey was haggard with lack of sleep. Yami (who was not much better) explained to him the sequence of events which he had observed the night before and the interpretation which he felt may have been put upon them by Kaiba. Joey immediately went to the KaibaCorp building in an attempt to see Mai, but returned very quickly with the news that only more menial staff were now on the premises.

He had been refused entrance, but the doorman (the same who had rescued him weeks earlier) had told him that the beta testing was complete, all those involved had now departed and Kaiba had returned to his mansion outside the city. Further enquiry (and his sympathy for Joey's worn-down expression) led him to divulge that Mai had returned to collect her things the previous evening and then left immediately – having been taken to the KaibaCorp jet by one of the company chauffeurs.

As he conveyed these tidings to Yami, Joey seemed almost numb, his brother was alarmed by this apathy and attempted to lessen his despair.

"We don't know what's behind this Joey, perhaps she was called away by urgent family business…," he tried.

Joey burst into speech; he seemed to need to unburden himself of all he had been thinking so Yami just listened.

"Yet Vivian did not leave with her?" he almost yelled. "Face it Yami, she's left me…whether Kaiba told her…who knows what…or I pushed too far, too fast. She didn't trust me, didn't come to talk about it…and that's what hurts the most. Where is a future for us if she can't even talk to me? I know more of her history than you Yami, she's told me things - that when I read between the lines make me realise she's run from being hurt or exposed before. I thought we had more than that. I know it hasn't been long, but we had such a connection…or at least I thought we had. Who knows…perhaps I was wrong…maybe I was the only one feeling that way…it didn't seem so last night…it seemed so right…" He broke off, voice wholly suspended by emotion, and turned away. He didn't want to break down (again) before his brother and besides, what good would it do?

Yami looked at his back, his own throat tight with emotion and searched for something to say.

"Perhaps she just needs time Joey, give her some space, when she thinks about who you are inside, she'll realise you'll be there for her and not push her if she's not ready to commit. Mai is an honest woman; surely she'll see the honour in you."

Joey laughed bitterly, "I don't have any choice, she _flew_ somewhere Yami, and she's blocked my calls. I wouldn't even know where to start looking…perhaps it's just as well…I don't think I could stop myself from going after her."

He lapsed into silence and the brothers sat like this for a while, Yami was determined to give 'moral support', even if he could think of nothing else to offer.

Eventually Joey roused himself from abstraction, "don't say anything to dad and Arthur about what you heard," he asked, "it would only upset them and there's nothing they can do. Who knows what 'rich-boy' may have told her, he sure wouldn't give me any credit, he's been looking down his nose at me for weeks. If she thought I had ulterior motives…she's been hurt before…but it's all speculation anyway…," he finished impatiently.

"What are you going to do now?" Yami enquired anxiously.

"What can I do? Just wait…and hope, and keep going. There's nothing else I can do! Don't worry Yami, I won't do anything stupid."

Joey looked at his brother; half-beseeching, half-defiant and Yami caught him in a rough hug. "I'm here for you Joey, anything you need - just tell me."

"Just speak to the family…I can't…for the rest…we'll just have to see."

The brothers parted. Joey clearly wanted some time to himself and said he was going for a walk. It was not an invitation so Yami went to speak on his behalf to the worried Arthur and Solomon, merely saying that Joey and Mai were having problems and needed to be left to sort them out. The rest of the family, sensitive to their brother's unhappiness reacted with solidarity, they were conspicuously (initially at any rate) thoughtful to Joey but respected his desire for privacy. On the surface Yami behaved in identical fashion but inside he seethed, sure that Kaiba was the author of his brother's misery.

* * *

In his mansion outside of the city, Kaiba was completing a similar conversation on the telephone.

"…I understand what you're telling me Mai, but you have to concentrate on the positives. Better to find out before it was too late and you were tied to someone corrupt, who just wanted to use you…ok, I'll be in touch, don't make me have to hunt for you."

As he hung up, he sighed and swung his chair around to gaze sightlessly through the window.

Mai was clearly not doing well; she sounded a shadow of her usual confident, sometimes brash self and there had been too many long pauses in the conversation where her emotions were obviously overwhelming her. Kaiba cursed under his breath, a whisper of angry sound in the quiet room, "that damn family…what a bunch of pathetic losers."

He continued the diatribe internally, 'why the hell did we have to stumble across them? Miserable scavengers out for all they can get, typical low-bred mongrels – no wonder they are so keen on Devlin.'

Abruptly the wrath left him and he just felt deflated and depressed, Mai was a casualty of this encounter and he felt that perhaps he had let her down. No-one knew better than he how little most people could be trusted or how venal they could become in pursuit of money or influence. He had not kept a close enough eye on her and she had ended up being used by unprincipled scum, he knew only too well how that felt.

He felt exhausted by it all and closed his eyes; unbidden - an image of Yami rose before him and Kaiba felt confused and dismayed at the inconsistency of his feelings. Part of the problem was that for some reason he didn't understand, he had thought Yami might be different. He wasn't sure why, but something within him had yearned for it to be so. It just confirmed what he already knew – emotions were not to be trusted. What a fool he was, as part of that awful family he was bound to bear the same taint and be just as ready to grab for all he could get. He needed to forget about Yami…longed to be able to dismiss him from his thoughts. Yet even in the face of all that had happened with Mai, he had not been able to do it. He disgusted himself.

* * *

It was Yami's usual practice when troubled in mind or spirit to unburden his heart to his best friend. Yugi possessed calmness, deep-seated kindness and an inner certainty that Yami knew he sometimes lacked, he himself could be both quick to anger and intolerant of other's weaknesses. It was rare that his chief companion was unable to offer him solace and advice.

Joey's current distress was no exception, a few days later Yami told him of the unfortunate occurrences and of his own speculations regarding the probable role of Kaiba in causing such wretchedness. Yugi was full of compassion and sincerely condoled with all concerned but was unable to offer any suggestions for encouraging a happy outcome and irritated Yami when he hesitantly pointed out that perhaps Kaiba could not be entirely blamed if he had misinterpreted the conversation he had overheard.

Once his initial ire was past, Yami considered Yugi's words and realised (despite a fierce desire not to) that there was some truth to them. Family loyalty - and knowledge of the facts and those concerned enabled _him_ to see the _real_ picture. Kaiba had none of these things and on the contrary seemed to have some attachment to Mai - from the little Yami had seen of them together. When he recalled his own sensations of that evening, he was aware that his family had not behaved well and felt shamed. However, his righteousness rekindled somewhat as he declared to Yugi that whatever Kaiba had heard, with his utter disdain so evident, he would not have hesitated to put the worst possible inference upon it and had probably reported in this manner also. With this interpretation, Yugi was in full agreement.

Despite the fact that Yugi had (as ever) been there for him when needed, Yami was aware that his friend had concerns of his own. Along with Solomon and Arthur, Tea had been a keen observer of Yugi's duel on that infamous evening and the two had spent the rest of the event together. They had been virtually inseparable ever since…either Tea was out with Yugi (or at his home – she got on well with his family) or he was with her at the shop. They too were clearly becoming seriously involved with one another and Yami thought wistfully of Duke Devlin on more than one occasion. Yugi had confided to him how very much he liked Tea and about his concern at her imminent return to her apartment and contract with Pegasus. He was going to miss her dreadfully and wondered whether the separation would mean the end of their involvement. Yami was as equally unable to help his friend with this issue, as Yugi had been with his own problems and Yugi determined to make the most of the days remaining in her company.

* * *

Joey was grateful for his brother's support but declared that he needed time alone. Thus it was that Yami found himself for some days bereft of the company of both his friend and closest brother and agreed instead to attend a dicing evening with Tristan and Ryou. Marik was invited to accompany them but was currently absorbed in playing an online game about world domination and waved them away with his rod in response to the offer.

Whether or not he acknowledged it to himself, Yami had an ulterior motive for attending the dicing event with his brothers, he anticipated that it might be the means of gaining news of Duke Devlin, nor was he disappointed. Upon entry he was immediately confronted by the sight of him, Duke was leaning lazily against an opposite wall, eyes heavy-lidded as he observed the play at a table nearby. An immediate gleam was apparent in those eyes as he observed the entrance of Yami and a small smile played about his lips as he detached himself from the wall and made his way over.

"Care for a drink?" He asked, inclining his head towards the bar, and as Yami agreed, he led the way and procured two stools.

After some initial desultory talk concerning mutual acquaintances, Duke admitted that he had decided not to attend the KaibaCorp event due to a disinclination to see Kaiba.

"I found," said he, "as the time drew near that I had better not meet him; that to be in the same room, the same party - with Kaiba for so many hours together, might be more than I could bear, and that scenes might arise unpleasant to more than myself."

"I quite understand your feelings," Yami replied, violet eyes kindling with anger as he brooded upon the likelihood that his family too was now suffering from interaction with Kaiba.

"Do tell?" Duke drawled lazily, but he was closely watching the animated face opposite as Yami related some of the events of the fateful evening which Duke had avoided. He felt an undoubted interest in this intense and vibrant gamer and looked with appreciation at the lithe figure, sharply chiselled jaw and sensuously curved lips. Duke could sense hidden fire in him, outward reserve concealing an unrelenting and challenging nature. He was an enticing combination and Duke was tempted.

Yami was only conscious of feeling relief at unburdening himself to such a partisan audience. Unsurprisingly Duke was very ready to believe that Kaiba was the villain of this piece and to abuse him accordingly. If Yami's conscience perhaps whispered that Duke was_ too _prejudiced to give a balanced opinion, he resolutely squashed it.

The two enjoyed a mutually satisfying conversation and Yami felt the benefit of having vented his pent-up anger. At length they passed on to other, less personal topics, eventually returning to their shared interest in duelling. Yami mentioned several rare cards held by his father and Duke expressed an interest in seeing them, he thus accompanied Yami back to the shop and was introduced to the rest of the family.

* * *

Over the next weeks, the society of Duke Devlin was a significant benefit, helping to dispel the gloom which the recent difficult occurrences had thrown on many of the family (although Yami was still unsure of his feelings regarding any deeper relationship with him). They saw Duke often, and to his other recommendations was now added that of candour. The whole of what Yami had already heard, his claims on Kaiba, and all that he had suffered from him was now openly acknowledged and talked about. Everyone in the area heard about it and many were pleased to feel how much they had disliked Kaiba before they had known anything of the matter.

Tea had returned to her home as scheduled after a fairly long visit with her father's family, she had commitments to Pegasus and so was unable to remain longer. She and Yugi had decided they felt strongly enough to continue their relationship, albeit at a distance and Yugi had gone to spend the weekend with her on two occasions. He confided to Yami that time and distance had only served to strengthen the bonds between them. Christmas was now approaching and Tea was intending to spend some of the vacation with her uncle's family after visiting her mother and step-father, Yugi was counting the days until she arrived.

Solomon's family were expecting additional visitors, Arthur's nephew Rafael and his wife Ishizu were to stay for several days, bringing with them their young and lively daughter Rebecca. Rafael was an intelligent and thoughtful businessman who was very protective of his family; Ishizu was elegant, kind and also very clever. All three shared the family interest in duelling which always led to spirited conversations on such subjects as 'guardian and fairy decks versus spellcaster' or 'dragon based versus gambling'. Marik was particularly delighted, Ishizu had an amazing collection of Egyptian jewellery (even finer than his), she loved it as much as he did and he looked forward to the fun they would have comparing their accessories (and trying them on).

These 'cousins' were particular favourites with Joey and Yami who had stayed with them several times in their home outside the city, Yami was doubly glad they were coming as he hoped it would divert his brother and give him something to look forward to.

Joey's nature was not naturally desponding, and he gradually began to hope, though sometimes despair overcame the hope, that Mai would return to him and answer every wish of his heart. His anxiety under this suspense was, of course, painful but he wanted to conceal his feelings and between himself and Yami therefore, the subject was rarely alluded to. When others spoke of her he found it difficult but tried his best to bear the pain without letting it be seen.

Whilst they seldom spoke of it, (for Yami was particularly sensitive to his brother's anguish) Yami felt very differently about Mai's behaviour. That she was really fond of Joey, he doubted no more than he had ever done; but as much as he had always liked her, he could not think without anger, hardly without contempt, on the apparent easiness with which she had surrendered to the opinions of others. It showed a want of courage and a lack of self-belief, to just accept the charges he was sure had been levelled against them by Kaiba. Had her own happiness been the only sacrifice, Yami would have been sorry to witness Mai's failure to trust her own judgement. It showed a lack of nerve (he thought) for her to run, but it also harmed Joey. It was a subject, in short, on which reflection would be long indulged, and must be unavailing. He thought about it often; and yet whether Mai's regard had really died away, or was suppressed by her friends' interference; whatever was the case, his brother's situation remained the same, his peace equally wounded.

On one occasion he broached his feeling's to Joey, "I am far from thinking any part of Mai's conduct deliberate," he said, "but without meaning to do wrong, or to make others unhappy, there may be error, and there may be misery. Thoughtlessness, mistrust and a lack of regard for other people's feelings has caused this. I shall not go on; I would displease you by saying what I think of someone you admire so much."

"Please don't say any more Yami," Joey had replied quietly. "I am not ashamed of having been wrong in how I dealt with Mai – at least, it is nothing compared with how I would feel to be thinking ill of her, let me try to view it in the best light I can."

Yami could not oppose such a wish; and from this time Mai's name was scarcely ever mentioned between them. That Joey still thought of her and wished she would return however, did not need saying – Yami knew it.

* * *

Rafael and Ishizu arrived as expected much to the relief of the rest of the family. Marik had been in an absolute frenzy of activity as the visit drew close, cleaning and polishing - earrings, bangles, arm-cuffs and necklaces - nothing escaped his attention (he'd be damned if that necklace would outshine the rod _this_ visit), and as their car drew up he smugly waved it at his cousins. "Wow my dear, you're looking really fantastic," laughed Ishizu as she stepped out to greet them.

"You too Ishizu," Marik replied, unable to hide his slightly envious glance at her emeralds, he sighed, "I wish _I_ could carry off stones, but it would just make me too tacky."

The greetings were affectionate between the two families and quickly moved inside to swap presents ("an Eye of Wdjat belly ring…cool Ishizu!") and chat companionably for several hours. Rebecca was delighted with the selection of cards which Yami had specially chosen for her and rifled through them happily, "Diamond Head Dragon and Ties of Friendship, thanks guys," she beamed. "Look at all these new cards Teddy," she murmured to her bear sitting down to examine them further. All enjoyed their first night together in some time.

Ishizu kept in regular contact with Joey and Yami via e-mail and was therefore aware of the unhappy events concerning the outcome of Joey's relationship with Mai. Having observed Joey covertly over the course of that evening she took the first available opportunity of speaking privately to Yami the following day.

"I was so sorry to hear of Joey's troubles," she began, her face filled with concern, "do you think she was as committed to him as he clearly was to her?"

"I have rarely seen such an immediate rapport as they had, and it certainly seemed to deepen into serious intent on both sides, to all of us she appeared besotted by him." Yami replied.

"I wonder why she left without a word?" She sighed, "Poor Joey, "I am afraid with his disposition, it may take some time for him to recover. I observed last night how quickly his normal high spirits deserted him when he thought no-one was would notice. Do you think he would like to come and stay with us for a few weeks when we go home? Perhaps a change of scene would do him good."

Yami thought this was an excellent idea and when it was put to him, Joey agreed thankfully. At present he spent all his time at home half-hoping that Mai would appear (without really believing it would occur) and was feeling worn out by the tension.

The Christmas holiday was busy, with several parties to which both families went. Ishizu had noticed the name of Duke Devlin appearing with some regularity in Yami's recent e-mails and was keen to both meet him and see them together. She was slightly disappointed. Duke was certainly a handsome young man and entertaining company but from what she observed of Yami's behaviour, her cousin was certainly not in love with him. Attracted and intrigued…yes, but she could not see any signs of real affection on either side. Duke certainly looked at Yami with speculation and some desire but she did not perceive any warmth. This made her a little uneasy and before leaving she decided to talk to Yami about it.

"I know that I'm interfering Yami," she began, "but I'm very fond of you and would hate to see you get hurt or used. I have nothing to say against Duke, he seems a very interesting man but I want you to search your heart before getting too involved and be sure it's what you want. Don't be cross with me for poking my nose into your affairs."

Yami's lips had tightened a little as she spoke, but they relaxed at her last entreaty and he gave his cousin a hug. "I love that you care so much about me, so I'll forgive you," he murmured, "and I promise to be careful, I'm in no danger of rushing in at the moment, I assure you."

In fact Yami was still holding back from getting more deeply involved with Duke, alluring as he undoubtedly was…something was missing.

It seemed that no sooner had Arthur's cousins departed (Joey leaving with them to stay for a few weeks), than Tea arrived. All were pleased to see her and she was clearly delighted to see her family in return but Yugi was overjoyed and the two spent large portions of her stay in each other's company. As her visit reached its final few days Yugi confided to Yami that Tea had asked him to return with her, he would get temporary work and they would see how they found living together. Yami was not really surprised and congratulated his friend, but he was saddened that Yugi would be moving away and knew how much he would miss him. He had no need to say this aloud, the two knew each other so well that almost before he had recognised the thought, Yugi voiced it - and invited him to visit in a few months' time.

"I shall be back before that for some week-ends of course, but I want you to visit me too Yami," he asked earnestly, "You will come, won't you?"

"Of course I'll visit you and Tea," Yami assured him gladly, "I'll look forward to it."

Eventually the two parted cheerfully, each knowing that whatever the physical distance between them they would always be close to one another.

* * *

**AN: Two more new characters next chapter and one's another 'hottie', well…I think so anyway ;) **

**Btw can someone please convince Marik that - no…sapphires would **_**not**_** be just the thing to bring out his eyes…lol.**

**Hope you continue to read/follow/review, if so – see you next Friday :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Two 'new' participants this week and my characters are beginning to dictate their own story. I'm still using the P&P storyline but…ever more broadly from here on in. You'll have to excuse all my liberties – they just have a will of their own. I hope you continue to read and enjoy :)**

**My daily good moods this week were provided by the following reviewers, thank you so much for all your support: **

**SmellyBelly69 (so generous, interesting and such fun), Nenya85 (you are so giving of your time and always constructive), Kaibasbigbluedragon (lol), Sakura-chan and IkoWillows (thanks for joining me), Bella and Jackie (I'm so glad you're on board), TheAlphaChives (like I would complain!), I wasn't born Guesterday (clearly unstifled – I really appreciate your thoughts – cue: a wistful moment just for you), Bill (lol – see author's note below) and Acirederf (for all your input).**

**As ever - to all the above and everyone else who is following or reading my story, thanks so much – my appreciation of you all is huge – you add immense pleasure to my writing experience :)**

* * *

"_**There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." Jane Austen, P&P.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

January passed into February without much change. Joey had extended his stay and was not returning until March (nothing had been heard from Mai); Yugi had been home for one weekend - full of his happiness with Tea, and Yami had missed them both. He had continued to spend time with Ryou and Tristan although their dice games held only a little interest for him, and had even been convinced to play Risk with Marik a few times, but domination was far more interesting to one than the other and Marik had an annoying habit of pretending he could control all the forces with his rod.

Yami had encountered Duke on many occasions but had come to the conclusion that his attraction to him was: mostly physical, partly gratified vanity and the rest – loneliness, he too wanted to find someone special. He liked Duke, condoled with him and found him interesting company but something was lacking…they remained friends only (although gratifyingly - Duke clearly would have liked more). Over the next couple of weeks it became evident that his restraint had been fortunate.

Attending a gaming evening with his two younger brothers, Yami quickly became aware of a newcomer, the stranger could hardly have been missed. Dressed in an open-necked crisp white shirt (a glint of gold betraying some sort of amulet beneath?) and blue trousers, he was of slender build yet with a wiry, muscular strength to his frame and he somehow seemed to exude an aura of dangerous sensuality. A mane of roughly tousled white hair obscured his face as he leant over a table to make a cast, but as he rose up and glanced around; his hard black gaze scorched the room. Beneath his slightly slanted fierce brows and intimidating stare lay a sharply defined bone structure and the whole was completed by an expression of superiority and cruelly smirking thin lips.

As he swept that searching look across the new arrivals, Yami had a sense of being weighed up and recorded but the eyes did not pause long until they narrowed abruptly, focussed upon something behind him. He glanced back to see what had arrested the attention of this somewhat ominous newcomer and was startled to see Ryou transfixed, meeting the stare and looking like he had been hit by a thunderbolt.

"Ryou," he hissed quietly, "snap out of it."

His brother gave a start and turned wide, dazed eyes upon him; he looked suddenly alarmed and younger than his years as he asked, "Who is he?"

"I don't know, I thought perhaps you did by the way you were staring? I'll certainly find out." Yami replied.

It transpired that the compelling new presence was in town upon business with KaibaCorp - on behalf of Maximilian Pegasus. Exactly what that might be no-one seemed to know, but he was Head of acquisitions at Industrial Illusions and his name was Bakura.

"Acquisitions? What does that entail?" Ryou asked Yami, showing far too much interest in this somewhat menacing visitor for Yami's peace of mind.

"Roughly that he oversees, advises upon and gains possession of, anything Pegasus might desire." Yami answered succinctly, "by all accounts he's pretty ruthless Ryou, I can't see that he's likely to have any interest in us, but watch yourself around him, he looks pretty cold-blooded."

"Perhaps his exterior hides a warm heart," Ryou laughed, but he had a slightly giddy, reckless air to him that Yami distrusted and he resolved to keep a close eye on his brother that evening.

Yami maintained his vigilance and thus was quickly aware, when a few hours later Ryou shared a drink with Bakura. He glanced across the room to where they were seated and stood up, despite both occupying chairs; the older man seemed somehow to loom alarmingly over Ryou a distinctly rapacious expression upon his face. Yami did not like it and determined to take his younger brother home as soon as possible, it was lucky he could not hear their low-voiced conversation or he would have been more shocked.

Ryou wasn't sure why he had accepted the offer of a drink, Bakura was unnerving yet something about him was darkly fascinating. He looked into those calculating eyes like a mouse hypnotised by a hungry cobra and sought conversation, "I hear you work for Pegasus, head of acquisitions…sounds interesting."

Bakura's predatory eyes glinted maliciously; he decided to play with this tempting little mouthful. "Pegasus likes to dress things up with fancy titles," he began slowly; "it means that if he wants something, I find a means to get it for him, legally - if that's at all possible."

"Oh," was all the response Ryou could find to this somewhat daunting statement.

"I think you should know," Bakura continued, disregarding this irrelevance. "I may try to get things legally _for him_, but if I see something I want for myself, that's different,_ I_ just take it."

Nothing in Ryou's limited experience gave him any idea how to deal with someone like this and his brown eyes opened wide beneath his own white fringe, making him look almost absurdly innocent. Bakura's smile widened and he was about to continue in this vein when he became aware of a distinctly frosty presence at his side. Diamond hard eyes met challenging amethyst which failed to drop beneath the glare of his own, in fact an answering fierceness rose within them.

"I apologise for interrupting your drink," said Yami flatly, sounding distinctly _un_apologetic. "Father just called me Ryou, I'm afraid we need to leave…right away," he finished implacably.

Ryou rose to depart with his brother, muttering a slightly relieved "goodbye," but as he followed, a softly audible sentence drifted after him, "We'll meet again you know, I practically guarantee it…" The accompanying salacious chuckle followed him across the room.

Yami was annoyed and lectured his brother for much of the way home. "Far too experienced," "warned you to stay away from him" and "you're not going there again while he's in town," forming the basis of the tirade. Ryou was acquiescent, his heart still raced from the feeling he had had of being overwhelmed and the small spark of desire he had felt had alarmed him almost equally.

Yami was implacable in his determination to safeguard his brother and threatened disclosure to their father if necessary, but he needn't have. Ryou was gentle and yielding by nature and had moreover the habit of obedience to his older two brothers, he ignored a lingering feeling of fascination, aware it was probably self-destructive anyway. As a result of all this, when Tristan mentioned going out a few evenings later, he replied that he was staying in to watch The Exorcist with Marik.

"Very wholesome," said Yami approvingly and squeezed his shoulder meaningfully. He gave Ryou a slight nod of approval, relief in his eyes as he announced to Tristan that he would accompany him.

Back among the tables, Yami was aware of a searching look from Bakura when they entered and a wry smile passed swiftly across his face as he noted the absence of Ryou. Yami stiffened and met those eyes squarely but was surprised and relieved when a slight nod and raised glass were all that followed. Bakura seemed perfectly unperturbed and continued to dice with his playing partner; with a tiny feeling of indignation at this riposte (although unmixed with surprise or pain) Yami observed that it was Duke.

Throughout the evening, the pair were noticeably flirtatious, drinking from the same glass and challenging one another both verbally and with eye-contact. Yami was pleasantly conscious that he felt unaffected by all this; his chief feeling was of relief that Bakura had found another quarry. Any prick to his pride was further soothed when he recalled that not only was his own disinclination the reason his friendship with Duke had cooled slightly, but that there was another motive conceivably at play here.

Bakura was clearly a potential route to Pegasus, and Duke - his thwarted ambitions for Dungeon Duel Dice still festering, would certainly not miss this connection. Yami was somewhat perturbed to recognise these suspicions - that his friend might be capable of such calculating behaviour. He pushed it from his mind as unworthy, but at a deeper, more instinctive level – he knew it was possible.

A day or two later when he heard that Bakura, business completed, had left town, Yami was thankful. The news that Duke had apparently accompanied him - bothered him not at all; he wished Duke well, but was in fact more troubled by the clear disappointment and faint evidence of distress that he observed from Tristan who told him the news. All-in-all, 'perhaps it is fortunate that both are gone for the moment' - was his final thought on the matter.

* * *

A few more weeks and the time approached for Yami's visit to Yugi and Tea. Joey had returned from his stay with Rafael and Ishizu, he seemed more rested but had lost some weight and carried an almost undetectable air of hopeless resignation about him which his brother's keen eye could not fail to observe.

Inwardly Yami damned both Kaiba and Mai; clearly Joey felt as strongly as ever but had given up hope. He was trying to get on with his life but plainly found no joy in it at present and was unlikely to for some time. The two were both glad to be in one another's company again, Yami felt almost regretful to be going away for a few weeks although he had previously been looking forward to the visit.

When the morning of his departure arrived, Joey was conscious of his brother's concern, "Don't worry about it Yami," he told him with a smile that went only slightly awry, I'll be fine, I'm stronger than you think."

"I know how resilient you are Joey," Yami smiled back, concealing the ache that lopsided smile gave him, "I've just missed you."

"Well I'll still be here in a few weeks, have fun…give my love to Tea and Yugi."

Yami shared a reassuring glance with his father and knew Joey would be alright, Solomon was clearly aware of Joey's heartache and would be watching over him. With hugs all around, he said his goodbyes and left to catch the train.

* * *

As the train drew into the station, Yami could see Yugi waiting, an eager expression on his face as he scanned the carriages, Tea - almost bouncing with excitement was holding his hand at his side.

"The best of friends must part, but it's so _good_ to see you again Yami," she burst out, as she saw him approaching. All three laughed and shared a group hug on the platform before Yami was taken to their apartment.

As he entered their dwelling place, Yami looked about him appreciatively, the flat reflected its' owners, a comfortable and friendly place to be. It was very informal and was clearly no show-house, this was a home. Tumbled cushions and dancing shoes, duel monster cards on the table and bright curtains at the windows…Yami was suddenly very sure about the place Yugi had found for himself and he smiled at the pair as he spoke. "Your home is so welcoming, it reflects you both and I'm very glad to be here." Two identically broad smiles greeted this pronouncement and the three enjoyed the rest of a cosy evening with a bottle of wine, exchanging news and just enjoying the time spent together.

The next day or two was spent acquainting Yami with the local town, before Tea had to return to 'work', she clearly enjoyed being part of the Industrial Illusions project and left each morning with a spring in her step. Yugi had a few days off and the two enjoyed the time together, relaxing back into the familiarity of their close bond.

Yami felt happy that his best friend had found such contentment and Yugi privately wished that he could see Yami, similarly situated sometime soon. He could sense that longing within Yami, it did not require words for him to feel it.

Yami found the change of environment stimulating, delighted in Yugi's happiness and was glad to get further acquainted with his cousin – clearly she was going to be a firm fixture in Yugi's (and therefore his own) life and it was pleasing that they all got along so well.

* * *

One evening Tea returned home with an invitation, she had spoken to Pegasus about their visitor and all three were invited to dinner. Yugi smiled, he had become used to the flamboyant Pegasus and found him entertaining company, furthermore he was prejudiced by the kindness shown to Tea, but he wondered what Yami would make of him.

As Yami dressed for dinner that evening (his black suit admirably suiting his vibrant colouring) he wondered what Pegasus would be like. His public persona varied wildly via differing accounts, yet he was clearly beloved by Tea and Yugi spoke of him with amused indulgence, it would be an interesting evening.

As the trio entered the Industrial Illusions penthouse he got an immediate first impression, "Tea my little peach and Yugi-boy, what a treat to see you again in my humble abode, let me look at your charming guest, _oooooh_ such a handsome one, and a card player too I understand." Pegasus was most definitely a presence in the room.

Yami looked appraisingly at him and his scrutiny was returned with interest, as Pegasus raised a quizzing glass (was that an eye emblazoned on it?) to fully return the inspection.

Yami saw before him a tall and surprisingly imposing figure, Pegasus was dressed in a clearly expensive, tailored red suit and white hair hung to below his shoulders – springing from a widow's peak. His sharp featured face was dominated by a pair of arresting and penetrating eyes, above a smile which was currently considering and was not reflected within them. Yami's impression was that yes, here was a foppish dandy (as he had read) but there was more. He carried a hint of melancholy about him, but above all - here was a man accustomed to authority and to getting his own way. The mannerisms seemed a front, what lay behind them remained to be seen.

Pegasus - in turn, saw a confident young man clad in a sombre suit which merely served to emphasise the riot of his lurid hair. The creamy column of his throat, rising from the black shirt, a foil for his slightly slanted almost purple eyes. These were surveying him without any self-consciousness, considering - even as he was assessed in turn.

Each reserved their opinion, waiting to know more. Yami found himself quite equal to the scrutiny and was able to look about with composure. He admired the fantastic view from the wall of plate glass windows and surveyed the opulent furnishings without feeling in any way diminished by them.

Pegasus was intrigued by this self-possessed individual and desired to know more of him. After welcoming all three in his customary effusive fashion and seeing them supplied with drinks he began conversation politely, by speaking to Tea about dancing choreography and asking her opinion upon the results obtained from the motion capture suit she was using at work.

During intervals in this discourse, he addressed a variety of questions to Yami, "Who are your parents? Do you have siblings? When did you learn to play Duel Monsters?"

Yami was aware of feeling somewhat interrogated but replied composedly to these questions and explained that his father had taught him and ran a gaming shop. At the answer to the last question, Pegasus' interest sharpened and he again raised his monocle to examine Yami minutely. The conversation turned completely to the game and the cards themselves, as devotees, both Yugi and Yami expressed their admiration for the beautiful artwork used to create them. After all, this was the creator of the game – in person.

At dinner - an unexpected surprise awaited the guests as Pegasus' daughter Serenity joined them. Serenity was a fragile seeming but extremely pretty girl ('about Marik's age,' thought Yami), she had auburn hair which flowed down her back from the same widow's peak as her father, but her soft brown eyes glanced shyly at the guests. As she peered more closely (the eyes were weak but medical intervention was slowly correcting this), she recognised Tea – whom she considered a friend - and squeaked with pleasure. A kiss for her father, followed by a shy hello to the two male strangers and then the women became engrossed in conversation together.

The dinner was predictably sumptuous and all three guests complimented their host. Whilst Serenity and Tea had been otherwise occupied, the male conversation had revolved around duelling. Pegasus – a championship winner himself, had seen a recording of the recent duel between Yami and Kaiba and had been fascinated.

"You were impressive indeed," he began, "_poor_ Kaiba-boy, (Yami noticed _he_ was not yet 'Yami-boy', and wondered – 'what inducted one to that slightly patronising clique', and could he avoid it). I'm afraid he won't take it at all well that you were quite obviously his equal," he finished complacently. He was clearly able to bear the idea of Kaiba's probable frustration with great fortitude.

"Won't take it well…?" Yugi prompted, after a moment's pause.

"My _dears_, you must know he considers himself supreme," Pegasus declared, with an affected air of surprise. "The only person who duels at his level is myself, and we don't duel," he added.

"Why is that?" Yami asked.

"Oh he doesn't approve of my toon deck," Pegasus pouted, "thinks it's disrespectful to his beloved Blue-Eyes to have a toon version. When it's _sooo_ adorable too…plus we do quite a lot of business together so rancour wouldn't be a good thing."

"I didn't know there was a toon version of Blue-Eyes?" Yami questioned.

"Only mine," was the smugly satisfied reply and the conversation turned to the rare cards of which only Pegasus was a holder.

As the evening drew to a close, Pegasus invited all three to come again in a few days' time. Only once they had accepted this invitation, did he drop a bombshell.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, my _shocking_ memory you know," he smiled maliciously (clearly his memory was just fine), "_dearest_ Kaiba-boy will also be with us that evening, we have some business to discuss and he's coming here for a few days. My right-hand man Bakura – I think you know him? – Let me know the delightful news just this morning."

Clearly Pegasus kept himself better informed than Yami had realised.

"I'm _so_ glad I'll be able to witness your reunion Yami, It's sure to be _such_ a happy one." The last was said with a giggle and a triumphant air as he observed Yami narrowly, impressed by his own cleverness.

His three departing guests looked at him in consternation but there was nothing to be said, the invitation had already been accepted and could not now be declined without giving offence.

'Just as Pegasus clearly planned it', thought Yami angrily, he had thought Pegasus would prove to be manipulative, but had unwisely lowered his guard.

* * *

**AN: In my story Bakura has combined the roles undertaken by two others in the original P&P. He is primarily replacing Darcy's cousin (Colonel Fitzwilliam), but I have expanded the participation of that character and he will thus be present a lot more in later chapters. In this week's instalment he also occupied the position of Mary King, the heiress whose money was the main source of her allure for Wickham. I thought that his proximity to Pegasus would prove sufficient incentive for the temptation of my own 'Wickham'.**

**Thanks to all who continue to read, and especially those who follow/review, ****all**** feedback (even when short) is SO gratefully received.**

**Looking forward to next week's update, two big chapters coming up as Kaiba and Yami meet again and tensions start to really rise between them. **

**Hope you stay with me, if so – see you next Friday :)**

**Bill – investigated further on your behalf – lol : Ass…bottle and glass…(became just) bottle…Aristotle…(shortened to) Aris…(ended as) Harris; I hope you both enjoyed it this week. You should definitely take that 'sex change' lmao, then I could have PM'ed you with this instead of sharing it widely – oh well, I guess it's informative (sort of?) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is a big chapter…I think the quotation pretty much sums things up, although somewhat differently of course…**

**Many, many thanks to my wonderful reviewers – you really keep me enthused: **

**SmellyBelly69 (always fabulous), Nenya85 (I have really enjoyed you sharing your insights this week), Kaibasbigbluedragon (refreshment - lol), Tez (thanks for joining me and reviewing each chapter too!), Bella and Jackie (so glad you're still enjoying), Jane (cute indeed), Simply the Guest (I thought of this name too – lol, waited for you anxiously this week), Bill (more Pegasus for you both, btw - unfortunately - for Kaiba I think it's just Yami ;) lol) and Acirederf (just thanks!).**

**To all these and everyone else who is reading or following my story – the biggest of heartfelt thanks for your time, I hope you enjoy this instalment :)**

* * *

"_**In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." **_

_**Jane Austen, P&P.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Yami and Yugi had discussed the situation but were agreed, there was no way to avoid attending the dinner with Pegasus without causing offence, and thus problems for Tea. They would have to go - although with Yami's suspicions about the role held by Kaiba in dividing Joey and Mai, it promised to be an uncomfortable evening.

Yami was resigned to it and determined to give neither Kaiba nor Pegasus any opening to humiliate him. He still felt annoyed with himself when he thought of the malicious pleasure which had been clear to see. Pegasus had been alight with it and Yami knew he would have to guard against becoming the source of further idle amusement, the man was a menace!

Yugi and Tea were less bothered, Tea refused to believe that Pegasus had any ulterior motives for his 'kind' invitation and Yami was aware that Yugi had mixed feelings about Kaiba's possible behaviour, he _had _overheard a most unfortunate conversation after all. Both stubbornly continued to believe the best in people – unless forced to see otherwise.

Yami sighed to himself, it was _usually_ an endearing and admirable quality but in this case he would have preferred a more prejudiced view…mentally he gave himself a shake – no, they were right to make the most honourable assessment unless positive proof existed.

Thus it was that all three again arrayed themselves for dinner a few days later (Yami donning his suit and black silk shirt with far less enthusiasm than he had felt previously). He felt ill-used by this whole business and as he strapped on his shoes was teased by Yugi for looking so sulky, this a least made him laugh but it would be too much to say that he looked forward to meeting Kaiba with anything other than displeasure.

There was to be even more _joy_ than he had realised. As they entered Pegasus' penthouse, another familiar figure slouched around a corner and smirked knowingly at Yami. This time he was immaculately attired in a charcoal grey suit but the white hair was as tousled as ever, it was Bakura. Yami groaned inwardly, was there no end to the 'treats in store'.

Pegasus was as effusive as ever, "my _dear_ friends, how _looovely _it is to see you again so soon, I believe you know Seto Kaiba." At this point he gave self-satisfied glances towards Yami and Kaiba, but both regarded him without expression and he made a moue of disappointment. He continued to play host however, his fulsome manner unabated. "Tea my dear, Serenity will be so happy to see you, welcome Yugi-boy and Yami…of course. Allow me to introduce Bakura, he's my head of acquisitions at Industrial Illusions and an absolute _genius_ at meeting all my little requirements." He gave an affected giggle and glanced at Bakura who contented himself with nodding his head to the arrivals, his own look sardonic.

By the time they had all had been supplied with drinks, a distraction arrived in the form of Serenity and Pegasus was occupied for a period as he solicitously asked her how she was and became involved in conversation with her and Tea.

Kaiba had remained mute throughout the initial meetings, dressed in a well-cut, navy blue suit (which emphasised his eyes) and an open-necked white shirt; he too was aware of Pegasus' little games and despite feeling ashamed of his associate's behaviour was determined not to become the victim of this scenario.

Despite himself, he had felt a distinct jolt of pleasure upon seeing Yami again and this had annoyed him so much that his most forbidding expression descended upon his face and even Yugi took a few minutes to approach him (Yugi _always_ wanted to be polite).

'What's wrong with me?' He thought savagely, even as his traitorous eyes followed the object of his interest, noting the way in which the fabric of his clothes clung briefly to his body as he bent to hear a comment from Yugi.

During the meal (again a delight for the palate), Kaiba and Pegasus became involved in a discussion of their joint venture into virtual gaming. Yugi was absorbed in a conversation with Tea and Serenity, however the seating arrangements prevented Yami from joining in without obvious rudeness; this left him confronting Bakura.

"Hello again," said Bakura, seemingly unaffected by the circumstances of their previous meetings. Yami eyed him frostily, wondering if this might be some ploy of Pegasus' making. He glanced up the table but the two executives were still immersed in business and oblivious to all else.

"Do I detect animosity?" Bakura continued, "Peeved that your boyfriend spent a torrid week with me? Or is it 'the outraged brother' I'm currently facing?" He raised an eyebrow enquiringly, clearly unperturbed either way and the sheer audacity of it suddenly struck Yami as funny. He chuckled reluctantly and an answering gleam lit the dark eyes opposite, "I'm quite prepared to admit I behaved abominably that evening," he continued with a mocking smile which somehow betrayed a hint of self-loathing. "It's a habit of mine I'm afraid, but I usually avoid 'innocent little lambs' they're not really my style…perhaps I had too much to drink…"

Yami found his candour appealing and his own manner thawed slightly, "Your…attentions to my brother struck me as inappropriate I must admit, the rest is none of my business," he finished meaningfully.

"Ah," Bakura raised his glass in a silent toast, "The honours go to you there then. I confess my initial intent that second evening was to punish your interference but I got caught out despite myself - Devlin was just too alluring." He continued obliquely, "Such a shame the personality failed to match up, I'm nobody's fool you know and won't be used as a route to other things." Here he glanced towards Pegasus, "It was disappointing I will admit, but I had lots of fun in the discovery."

Yami felt saddened by this insight into Duke's behaviour, it showed a lack of principles which reflected badly upon him. However, he could understand the desperation which (he felt sure) had driven Duke to pursue such an unsavoury course of action and pitied rather than despised him. "As I said," he reiterated, "none of my business."

The tension between them considerably abated by this frank exchange, the discussion shifted inevitably to Duel Monsters, Bakura too was aware of the Kaiba duel and the two debated a number of possible outcomes had the time limit not been in place. Yami was surprised, he found Bakura an intelligent and entertaining companion – something he would not have thought possible a half-hour previously.

Unbeknownst to Yami, at the other end of the table, Kaiba (to his own exasperation) was not so intent on business as usual. He was conscious of the evident interest which both Yami and Bakura felt in their conversation and tried to eavesdrop as much as possible (which was not much). From the corner of his eye he watched the play of emotions on Yami's face and heard his deep chuckle at some witticism of Bakura's, inwardly he growled, 'what did that smug bastard have to say that was so damned witty?' Unable to prevent a betraying frown from crossing his face, he was then obliged to bear some 'needling' from Pegasus who had (of course) noted the frequency of his looks at the other diners.

"Oooh, jealous Kaiba-boy," said that soft voice infuriatingly, "surely not thinking of slumming-it? Consider your reputation," he finished mockingly.

"The only thing I'm considering is your inability to accept the details of this proposal…," Kaiba ground out - determinedly lying to both parties in the conversation.

* * *

'All-in-all,' thought Yami next morning, the evening had been much easier than he had expected. He mused over various recollections thoughtfully. Pegasus had been far less of a problem than he had feared, there had been a few pointed jibes – true, but the presence of Kaiba had actually been a bonus as it had absorbed most of their host's attention. Here a slight snort of laughter escaped him, it hadn't seemed as though Kaiba enjoyed that role much, _he_ had worn a thunderous expression for much of the time, whilst Pegasus had appeared amused and complacent. As far as Yami was concerned that had been a win-win situation, they had largely occupied each other, leaving him free from the attentions of either (or so he believed) and Kaiba had been displeased.

Remembering Duke's comments from months before about Serenity, Yami pondered over them. He didn't know what Pegasus might have in mind but he certainly hadn't observed any sign of a potential involvement between her and Kaiba…Vivian _would_ be pleased.

Thinking of Duke sobered him as he considered the disclosures Bakura had made, they were disappointing (if understandable) and Yami felt relieved he had not become embroiled in the situation. He felt a tiny 'pang' when he considered the implications of the 'torrid week' Bakura had mentioned but overwhelming this was the sensation of having had a near escape from it all. The light shed on Duke's character left him feeling glad he had not become emotionally involved. 'Well,' he thought, 'now I'm free from all of them.'

So he initially believed but this proved not to be the case.

* * *

Yami still had a week remaining of his visit with Yugi and Tea and over the next several days seemed destined to encounter either Kaiba or Bakura wherever he went, it was infuriating. At least - the encounters with Bakura were innocuous and despite their initial meeting having been so unpromising, Yami was surprised to find that he rather liked Bakura and was starting to consider him a friend of sorts.

He clearly had a dark side to his nature - things he said, hinted occasionally at a troubled past, but he was amusing and urbane with a sardonic wit and clearly had no illusions about himself or anyone else. Bakura's view of others tended to be cynical and Yami was saddened by his own speculations – something in the past had obviously caused this damage. A casual question about family on one occasion had been rebuffed with a reference to a fire. Bakura now had no family and since the subject was obviously painful, Yami had not pursued it. He thought Bakura was defensive but lonely and was glad to have come to know him somewhat better. He was also (for obvious reasons) well-informed about the latest advances in duelling technology and they had several interesting discussions on this subject over coffee.

Kaiba, on the other hand, he would rather have avoided – yet kept 'bumping into.' First, he encountered him in a gaming shop and was reluctantly engaged in a brief conversation.

"Still trying to power-up that spellcaster deck?" The snide comment came from close behind Yami and he jumped slightly, turning to meet an unwelcome blue stare.

"Just browsing…," he replied reluctantly, not wanting to prolong the conversation, but Kaiba continued to look at him with surprising intensity. "Worried you might not be able to handle me if I improved my deck even further?" Yami challenged, hoping to drive him away.

"Oh I think I'm quite capable of handling you," was the reply, and Yami jumped slightly, there had been an odd note to that reply – almost a double-entendre. He scanned the face before him, but the expression was set in the same imperturbable lines as ever, handsome but aloof. The penetrating eyes turned mocking beneath the chestnut fringe, and the lips smirked. "What…nothing to say, how quickly you demonstrate my point."

"You delude yourself as ever Kaiba," Yami retorted, a slight flush of annoyance mounting his cheeks. "You tried to beat me once already…and failed. I think I've shown I can take anything you've got to give."

"An interesting challenge," Kaiba murmured, "perhaps we'll find out sometime."

"I'm not afraid of you Kaiba, you won't intimidate _me_," his rival replied, undaunted and purple gaze unwavering (again Kaiba felt that secret and infuriating thrill at the defiance).

"We'll see…," was all he said aloud however, then he brushed past, the swirl of his trench coat (navy today) causing a waft of cologne to linger behind him. Patchouli and cedar - despite himself Yami's nose twitched in appreciation, well at least the bastard _smelled_ good.

This was not their only meeting. Twice more Yami had 'run into' his nemesis, both apparently by chance. There had been further verbal sparring on each occasion though nothing else of substance, it was maddening. If he hadn't known better, Yami would have been sure Kaiba was contriving these encounters…

* * *

He had been of course. Having been unable to forget about him, Kaiba had convinced himself that the way to expunge Yami's disturbing presence from the corners of his mind was to expose himself more to his presence. Surely (Kaiba told himself), the deficiencies of his nature would manifest if given the opportunity, coming from _that_ family he must bear contamination. All that was needed was sufficient time in Yami's presence and his true self must become apparent.

Kaiba was afraid he was getting obsessed…and he _hated_ it. Whatever he was doing or thinking of, some errant reflection would bring that face to mind, it was like a perpetual ghostly presence – and he couldn't seem to exorcise it however he tried.

Unfortunately, all his carefully manufactured exchanges had failed in their object. He had actually become more besotted and much as he despised himself for it, he decided that enough was enough, something must be done. Perhaps if he briefly gave into this temptation, he could finally purge it from his system, once and for all.

* * *

When Yami mentioned his encounters with Bakura and Kaiba to Yugi and Tea, they were equally surprised. Both had met Bakura several more times due to his current business with Pegasus (and both had found him unexpectedly entertaining) but they were at a loss to account for Kaiba's continued presence. Tea had overheard Pegasus in conversation with Bakura - the current negotiations had been complete for some days and all three speculated upon Kaiba's reasons for remaining.

"Perhaps he just can't resist your presence Yami," Yugi joked, "it's your devastating charms that keep him here – he just can't stay away." He chortled, causing Tea to collapse with laughter and Yami threw a cushion at him in retaliation.

At that moment the doorbell rang, causing an abrupt end to their merriment.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Yugi asked the others. Both shook their heads and he went to answer the door. He was startled to find Bakura leaning against the wall outside, but invited him in – concealing his amazement.

"Hi Bakura, can I get you a coffee or anything?" He asked, ushering the unexpected guest into the others.

"No thanks, I'm on my way out of town and can't stay long." Was the rejoinder, Bakura looked across at Yami and seemed to come to a decision.

"I wanted to speak to you before I left; I've been considering this for the past few days and decided to tell you something. Despite how things started between us, you've never been anything but straight with me Yami and I've come to respect you – I amaze myself actually." He concluded somewhat irrelevantly. The others looked at him in confusion, taken aback by this strange beginning.

"What is it that you want to tell me Bakura?" Yami asked, he was less surprised than Bakura himself at this candour, having come to feel that a twisted sense of honour existed behind the façade of sarcasm and hidden lack of self-worth.

"I know about the situation with your brother," was the surprising response, "I think you have the right to know the facts."

"Go on…"

"Having come to know your character better this week, I don't believe what I heard about your family anymore," Bakura went on. "It just doesn't fit, if it was true – why would _you_ be so different to what I expected."

Yami stiffened, the beginnings of outrage stirring within him. He had _known_ it!

"I heard it all being discussed it with Pegasus weeks ago. I don't know what the background is but Kaiba convinced Mai she was being used. She has a history with that kind of thing…none of my business, but she bought it – I've seen her and she's a mess." He waited warily for Yami's response and was taken aback by it.

"Thank you," Yami got up and gripped Bakura's arm to emphasise how much he meant this, "You have shown yourself a friend by your actions and I appreciate it."

Bakura backed away; he was gratified, but as usual – guarded and not about to reveal his feelings. "I just thought you should be told the truth," was all he said. "I'd better get going."

Yami saw him out, the parting far different to what either would have expected from their previous relationship. He then returned to discuss what they had heard with a shocked Yugi and Tea, understandably the conversation was not complimentary towards Kaiba.

* * *

An hour or two later, Yugi and Tea had to go out - Tea was involved in some rehearsals and they planned to eat at a restaurant afterwards. The couple urged Yami to accompany them but he declined, wanting to think further on Bakura's disclosures, and so he remained in the apartment alone.

Having a great deal to consider, Yami was aggravated to hear the doorbell ring again. Muttering to himself in irritation, he opened it and was astounded to see the object of his fury standing before him, features shadowed in the now dim hallway.

"What do _you_ want Kaiba?" He managed to ask.

"We might want to discuss it in private," was the unexpected response, "can I come in?"

Whilst the question was uttered somewhat perfunctorily, Yami reluctantly stood back to let him enter. Whatever was about to pass between them, it was probably best that it was not overheard by the neighbours. Entering the living room behind the object of his wrath, Yami opened his mouth to give vent to his feelings but he was forestalled. Kaiba, swinging around to face him was already speaking…

"In vain I have struggled, it will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. I have come here to tell you how much I respect and desire you."

Yami's astonishment was beyond expression. He stared at Kaiba, his face paling and for a moment was incapable of speech. He was so staggered by what he had heard, (particularly in the light of Kaiba's actions towards Joey, so recently confirmed) that he could barely believe his ears and he stared mutely at him in disbelief.

Kaiba considered this sufficient encouragement, oblivious - as he often was to anything outside his own concerns. The declaration of all that he thought, and had long felt for Yami, immediately followed. He spoke honestly about the passion he had for his rival but held nothing back of how little he wanted to feel this way. He was devastatingly clear about his views and was more eloquent on the subject of his reluctance and mistrust than of his longing.

His sense of its being a degradation – of the disgraceful family Yami was part of – the things which had made him fight his desires. All his objections were dwelt on with an emphasis which was due to the beliefs which he fought and the inner-judgements he was wrestling. If he had thought beyond his own wants and the denial of his emotions, he would surely have realised that his words were very unlikely to gain him his object. Perhaps that was the problem? At every level, Kaiba still fought the yearnings within him.

They stared at each other.

Yami was so shocked that he needed a second to frame his reply.

He didn't get that moment. One long stride in a blur before him and a pair of demanding lips descended on his own in a searing kiss. Dimly – frozen in shock, through the red haze of his fury Yami heard a soft moan escape Kaiba then he raised his arms and with one fierce shove he thrust him away.

Blue-eyes narrowed and panting slightly, Kaiba faced him, "What kind of game are you playing?"

"You think this is a game!" Yami almost sputtered in rage, "How sick are you? Is everything about competing to you? How dare you touch me!"

Kaiba glared at him clearly stunned, "But…"

"But nothing…YOU decided, YOU assumed, what? That if you could bring yourself to admit you want me I would automatically fall into your arms in delight? Awestruck - that the great Seto Kaiba would demean himself? You're deluded Kaiba! You seem to think I would feel grateful for your attentions – I am not - I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it unwillingly. You have told me all the reasons which prevented you from wishing to desire me, I am sure they will soon cure you of it."

Kaiba's complexion became pale with anger; he was obviously struggling for the appearance of composure, and would not open his lips till he believed himself to have attained it.

Eventually, he forced out, "Is that all you have to say?"

"You say you desire me…then proceed to offend and insult me – tell me your longings are against your will, against your reason and against your character. Is that what you think love is? Think what you've just said to me about my family, I hate to think what you would have said if you were _trying_ to hurt me."

As Yami spoke, Kaiba changed colour; but he listened without attempting to interrupt him as he continued…

"I have other reasons for feeling this way, even if I did not dislike you. If I was indifferent or even wanted you, do you think that anything would tempt me to be with the man who has been the means of ruining, perhaps for ever, the happiness of my brother?"

Yami paused, and saw with indignation that Kaiba was listening with an expression showing no hint of remorse; in fact he had assumed a sneer of incredulity.

"Do you deny it?" He asked.

In a chilly tone Kaiba replied, "I have no reason to deny it, certainly I tried to separate Mai from being taken in by your brother, I treated her better than myself it seems."

Yami continued, his righteous anger fuelled further. "On top of that, I have other evidence for my disgust at your character. I knew what you were, months ago when I heard about the dishonourable way you behaved to Duke Devlin. Have you got any means of defending yourself? Any 'inaccurately overheard' or 'imaginary motives' - which could excuse your conduct there?"

"Yes, you've always taken an eager interest in him haven't you," Kaiba spat.

"Anyone who heard about his hardships would do so."

Kaiba laughed sardonically, "Oh yes, _his_ hardships have been great indeed."

"They were caused by you Kaiba!" Yami accused, his look disdainful. "You deceived him and reduced him to comparative poverty, and yet you talk about him with contempt."

Kaiba paced across the room, "This is your opinion of me. My thanks for being so clear, I must say - I wonder though…if I hadn't hurt your pride with my honesty would you have felt the same? Your opinion might have been better if I had flattered you and hidden my doubts but I am _not_ ashamed of them, they are fair. Did you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections, that I would be happy to associate with such people?"

Yami seemed almost to swell with anger and his face was very pale as he replied, "That's enough Kaiba! You deceive yourself if you think that there is _anything_ you could have said to tempt me to want you."

Kaiba looked disbelieving and mortified, but Yami went on…

"From the first time I met you - your behaviour and manners demonstrated your arrogance and selfish disregard for the feelings of others. Since then your conduct has only increased my disgust. You look for the worst motives in people, you trust no-one and you clearly can't accept yourself for who you are - let alone anyone else; nothing would cause me to want you."

At this point Kaiba finally interrupted him, "You have said enough, you have made it quite clear what you think of me. I was a fool for feeling the way I did, I should have known better - but I'm sure I'll get over it quickly. Thanks for opening my eyes, I needed to wake up."

With those final words he hastily left and Yami sank into a chair, the violence of his emotions overwhelming. His mind was in turmoil, he was stunned by what he had heard, and what had occurred. The more he considered the more amazed he became. That Kaiba should desire him enough to _say_ that he wanted him! That he had felt this way for such a long time and to the extent that he would push aside all the objections he had listed – it was incredible!

As his anger cooled, Yami had to inwardly admit that it was flattering to provoke such passion (however unconsciously). However, he then considered Kaiba's haughty pride, the way he had spoken of the family, his actions regarding Joey and his attitude towards Duke. He had denied nothing and these recollections soon overcame any momentary gratification.

Yami continued dwell on his agitated thoughts for some time; going to his room when he heard Tea and Yugi coming in…he couldn't face anyone for the moment, and needed some time alone.

* * *

**AN: So… 'pride' (?) has taken 'a fall'…another big chapter next Friday as 'prejudice' receives a rather stunning e-mail…I hope you will return and that you enjoyed chapter nine :)**

**Please continue to review – loving to read all your comments.**

**Now writing chapter thirteen – oh…that lake scene… (which btw is not P&P canon but I cannot bear to omit ;) so weekly updates will continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: It's the following morning and yet more shocks are in store…**

**Many, many thanks to the following reviewers for all their time and support:**

**Smellybelly69 (still finding righteous speech comment funny), Nenya85 (fabulous chapter in 'ghosts' – glad you're still on board with mine), Kaibasbigbluedragon (yea – bring on the ravishing – lol), Acirederf (thanks for your awesome support), Deck Divination (scents info was really great – thanks), Darkness Thief (glad you're enjoying my version), Bill and Bill's Nan (Kaiba's taken both offers under advisement), Bella (just wait for chapter thirteen), Jackie (regards from Bakura), Tez (perhaps a bit of cohabiting would have loosened him up!), Guestively plump (you're gonna have to watch that – weeks yet until xmas – lol, more smokin' stuff later!). **

**To all the above and to everyone else who is reading or following my story – huge kisses from all the cast, they and I are deeply appreciative. I hope you enjoy this week's update :)**

* * *

"_**Had I been in love, I could not have been more wretchedly blind. But vanity, not love, has been my folly." Jane Austen, P&P.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Yami awoke the next morning feeling gritty eyed and tired. He had been unable to sleep for some time the night before as he was too agitated by the events of the previous day. The revelations made by Bakura and Kaiba, followed by the shattering scene with Kaiba himself had blown away his customary composure and it had been a long time before he had been able to regain any semblance of calm. He had replayed the entire scene - many times - in his mind and had ended by tossing and turning for most of the night even when sleep had finally come.

It was again, immediately in his thoughts when he awoke and he groaned, shifting one arm to cover his eyes as though that would block out the memories. Eventually he roused himself, this was the last full day of his stay with Yugi and Tea and he wanted to enjoy their final evening so he needed to clear his head and decide how much of the disclosures to share with them. While his friends were at work, he decided to go for a walk to get some air.

Lost in thought, Yami ambled in the general direction of the game shop. His gaze was largely unseeing and fixed on the pavement as yet again he considered what had passed; he thus collided with the body which suddenly appeared in front of him, before he had even realized its' presence. Having been almost completely unaware of his surroundings, Yami staggered slightly and a strong, shapely pair of hands steadied him. He began to utter an apology and raised his head – only to find himself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes, it was Kaiba.

There was a moment of frozen embarrassment and a faint flush mounted those high cheekbones but the mouth was set in an uncompromising line, the expression was remote and he exuded an air of haughty composure. As Yami regained his balance – physically at least – the hands dropped from his arms and Kaiba spoke rapidly.

"I was hoping to see you today; I have sent you an e-mail…please do me the courtesy of reading it." He paused, assessing the reaction to this and Yami nodded his head slowly, reluctance clear upon his face. Seeing this – he continued, "You needn't worry about it containing any repetition of the desires which were last night so disgusting to you."

The last was uttered in a venomous tone, although a hint of bitterness was audible. Kaiba did not linger however – instead he abruptly turned to stride away, his head held high and posture as upright as ever.

* * *

Yami returned to the apartment immediately. He had no expectation of enjoying the e-mail but was extremely curious about what more Kaiba could have to say; impatiently he clicked open the inbox and characteristically the communication began abruptly…

_Yami,_

_I am writing without any intention of hurting you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on desires which I am sure for us both - cannot be too soon forgotten. I would not have done so or wanted to approach you in any way, had I not felt that I needed to clear my name. You must, therefore, forgive me for demanding your attention; your feelings - I am sure, will mean it is given unwillingly, but I demand it of your sense of justice._

_Two things you accused me of last night. They were offences of very different types, and certainly not of equal magnitude, but I wish to explain my reasons for both. _

_The first was that, regardless of their feelings for each other, I detached Mai from your brother and the other, that with no regard for honour or humanity, I ruined the immediate prosperity and blasted the prospects of Duke Devlin. You (and many others) believe me to have deliberately cheated him and stolen his ideas_ _for financial gain. Had I done so, that would have been criminal and far more serious than the other issue. The separation of the Mai from Joey, their relationship having only lasted a few weeks, could be nothing in comparison. I am mentioning both, only because of the manner in which you accused me last night. I will - on this one occasion, explain my actions. However much you dislike me, you should at least know the truth, I will not allow you to believe that I am the honourless bastard you seem to think me. If reading my reasoning gives you offence, which is possible - since it seems I must reluctantly explain my thoughts in order to clear my actions, I can only say that is not my intention. There is no way around it and further apology would be ridiculous._

_It was not long after they met, that I noticed the flirtation between Mai and your brother but I thought it was just a passing amusement; only on the evening of the demonstration duels did I realise it was becoming serious. I have seen Mai attract attention many times - but rarely has she returned the interest. That night I became aware of the gossip which made me see - they had clearly become far more involved than I had first believed. I went in search of Mai; I freely admit it - to advise her against getting too involved with someone I consider beneath her._ _My objections to the relationship were not only those which I last night explained, although as I told you - they caused me to fight my own desires and would also apply to Mai. _

_For myself, I had tried to forget them because I couldn't see any alternative but I must write them here - if briefly. You will have to forgive me as I am sure what I say will cause you pain, but the conversation I overheard between your parents that evening filled me with disgust. The manner in which they were clearly expecting to gain advantage through Mai, the callous disregard for her feelings and the devious and grasping nature of people who would try to use her this way was fully revealed. I wish I could say I was shocked, but I have met such types before and had seen your family several times previously. I was only surprised later, that even when watching closely - I never saw the same in you. _

_Because of your attitude last night (since I do not otherwise understand your resentment), I now wonder if I was wrong about your brother but I had no reason to think so at the time, and I am still not convinced. That I was expecting such a mediocrity to be the same as the rest - I admit, I thought then, that you and he would have the same attitudes as the rest of your relations. I must say here - I did not invent these sordid notions, I heard them at first hand! I will only say that from what passed that evening, my opinion of all parties was confirmed and every reason I had for wanting to protect Mai was increased. I told her the whole of it and she left town immediately, only her request prevented me from punishing your brother and that was the one part of the whole situation where I felt dissatisfied - he got off too lightly. If I have wounded your brother's feelings, it was done in ignorance and though you may not like me mentioning my motives, I am still not sure I was wrong._

_The other - more serious accusation, I can only disprove by telling you about family matters. I try to keep my family business private but what I tell you can be confirmed with Pegasus among others - if you doubt my word. I was approached by Devlin, several years ago regarding the development of a game he had created. He was hoping for both my own backing and for an introduction to Maximilian Pegasus since he had been unable to gain access to him at Industrial Illusions through his own connections. I was impressed by the concept he explained to me, thought his idea had potential and agreed to discuss the possibility of a three-way partnership with Pegasus on his behalf. Since he had no finance of his own to put forward, this would have been the best business solution. Devlin provided me with all the relevant paperwork and patents and was supposed to wait for me to contact him regarding my progress, once I had spoken to Pegasus. _

_I do not wish in this e-mail to go into the details surrounding the death of my foster-father which had occurred about a year previously. However, I was still at that time, encountering occasional problems with his former contacts which necessitated my personal attention. One such matter had arisen and Devlin was informed that there might be a lengthy delay before I was able to forward the matter of his business proposal. _

_What his reasoning was I do not know, but it transpired that he was not prepared to wait. He had visited my home outside the city on several occasions to discuss the details of his plans and had met my younger brother Mokuba; I am his sole guardian as we have no other family. While I was out of town to deal with the problems I have already mentioned, Devlin used his knowledge of my affairs in an attempt to gain leverage and kidnapped my brother. He apparently cared nothing for the ordeal he inflicted or the distress his actions would cause. I shall not bore you with all the details of the event, suffice it to say that I was able to get Mokuba back and avoid being blackmailed. _

_At the time, I wanted the whole situation kept quiet; I feared publicity - until I was sure that my brother's security would not be compromised by copycat attempts. Tighter measures are now in place, but I refuse to demean myself by explaining my past actions publically unless I consider the reason adequate. Why should I care what people think of me - I know my behaviour and motives were honourable. Needless to say, I refused any further contact with Devlin and returned all his paperwork; my only act of 'retaliation' was to advise Pegasus about him - in case his behaviour should be repeated. _

_Devlin's recent allegations must be made from spite and his confident awareness that I do not publicise my affairs. I am a private person and ill-at-ease with strangers, I am sure he felt his version of my character would be very easily believed, as indeed has proven to be the case. I hope that you will at least acquit me of cruelty towards Devlin, exactly what he told you I can only guess, but without knowing either of us I am not surprised that you accepted his story. His plausibility and charm of manner tends to encourage a positive response from others._

_I was not in control enough – last night to be able to tell you any of this coherently, hence the writing of this e-mail. You have made it quite clear how much you detest me but I could not leave the matter before sharing with you, both the truth of my past actions and of Devlin's character. I shall not bother you any further._

_Regards,_

_Seto Kaiba_

* * *

After his meeting with Kaiba, Yami had not expected the e-mail from him to contain any repetition of desire. He had however felt an intense curiosity about what Kaiba might want to tell him. The contents left him feeling staggered, his emotions see-sawing wildly as he read each section. The opening statements amazed him – how could Kaiba think that anything would justify his behaviour? What could he possibly have to say which would clear his name?

Yami had initially begun the e-mail with a strong prejudice against anything Kaiba might have to say. As he read all that Kaiba had written in the first half of the message, it seemed his feelings had been justified. Kaiba's comments about the relationship between Joey and Mai, particularly the detestable aspersions cast on his family, made Yami too angry to care about doing him justice. Kaiba still believed himself to have been correct and had no remorse for jumping to conclusions, everything he said betrayed his arrogance and insolence!

Next however - that subject was followed by Kaiba's version of the events between himself and Duke Devlin. When Yami read the description of actions which, if true, revealed Duke to be truly dishonourable, (and which had an alarming similarity to Duke's own story) his feelings were extremely painful and even more confused. Astonishment, uneasiness, and revulsion beset him, at first he wanted to disbelieve it entirely, and exclaimed, "Kaiba must be lying! This cannot be true!"

When he had read through the whole e-mail, almost scanning the last lines, he sat for a few minutes in stunned dismay. Shaking his head and trying to summon his normal composure he read the second half again, determined to consider it logically. He re-examined the whole story carefully…the explanation of Kaiba's initial contact with Duke was almost exactly what Duke himself had described; it was what occurred next that was so different.

As Yami recalled Duke's manner when telling him of his troubles, for a second he thought Duke must have told the truth but he then recalled his behaviour with Bakura. That had shed a different light on his character and at the time Yami had excused it as desperation but now…one of them was certainly lying. He tried to be impartial, on both sides it was down to their word after all, but as he re-read, he was forced to realise that while he had thought there was no possible reason which could excuse Kaiba's conduct towards Duke – he might have been wrong.

Yami leaned back and thought about Duke. Before meeting him that night at the dicing club, he had known nothing of him…he had taken his character at face value. Yami felt wretched as he acknowledged to himself that the attractiveness of that face had influenced him. As he now looked back he could think of no good deed or example of integrity which could act as evidence for Duke's personality. He certainly had charm; everyone who knew him felt the force of it and enjoyed his company, but Yami himself had been conscious that something was lacking. He suddenly thought of how quickly Duke had told his story – they had only just met – it was only now that he realised how odd it was to tell such private business to a near stranger.

Yami felt further mortification as he realised that his own piqued vanity at Kaiba's initial remarks about him had made him all too keen to believe the tale. Duke had boasted that _he_ would not be driven away by Kaiba, but had avoided him the very next week at the tournament. It was also noticeable – in retrospect – that he had only publicised the tale of his mistreatment once Kaiba had left town. The inconsistencies were plain and Yami's conscience was in deep trouble, how differently everything now seemed regarding both Kaiba and Duke.

Duke's character was exposed – both through trying to use Bakura and in this dreadful tale of kidnap and attempted blackmail – it seemed that a duplicitous core lay beneath that alluring exterior. Kaiba on the other hand, however repulsive his arrogance and haughty manner, had never behaved immorally. 'It _must_ all be true!' He thought.

After realising this, Yami was forced to re-examine what he said of Joey and Mai and thought of the unfortunate comment Kaiba had heard out-of-context…Yugi had always maintained that he could understand misinterpretation of it. Certainly Kaiba had attributed the worst possible motives to that – and to the rest of the family, but he spoke of having encountered such behaviour before and had clearly acted to protect Mai…Yami could now comprehend his behaviour, even if he did not agree with his conclusions.

Yami felt ashamed of himself and buried his face in his hands. "What an idiot I am," he muttered. "I, who have prided myself on my judgment! Who have been so sure of my own decisions, yet have been so quick to jump to conclusions." Yami felt humiliated, but he knew that it served him right! "I could not have been more horribly blind. Vanity has been my downfall. At our first meetings, I was pleased with the attention of one, and offended by the neglect of the other. I have misjudged them both and until this moment I never knew it."

Feeling more depressed and self-loathing than he could ever remember, Yami lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He stayed there…considering…until Yugi and Tea returned home.

* * *

That evening over _several_ bottles of wine, Yami explained the whole situation to Yugi and Tea. He left out Kaiba's declaration of desire – explaining what he had been told as the outcome of an argument and both were shocked and dismayed at the revelations about Duke. Yugi (kindly) refrained from even hinting at saying 'I told you so,' and the three discussed the implications of what Yami had been told.

There was only one thing of which Yami was absolutely sure…whatever Kaiba said about not caring for public opinion, he was going to make it his business to set the record straight. It made no difference how matters now stood between them; it was not right than he should be believed dishonourable. Kaiba deserved better.

The next morning Yami was to travel home. Yugi and Tea saw him off at the train station and his last view was of her waving madly while still clutching Yugi's hand.

Yami felt terrible, he had a shocking hangover (he _never_ drank like that), felt saddened at the recent parting from his friends and was still struggling with the implications of Kaiba's e-mail. He was however, looking forward to seeing his family, particularly Joey – although he dreaded sharing the news.

Whilst he did not regret turning him down, Yami found himself wondering what Seto Kaiba thought of him now.

* * *

Kaiba had also returned home to his mansion outside of town.

At that moment he was lying in bed, having slept very badly, angrily contemplating (for about the tenth time) his rejection of the day before. Eventually he dropped into an uneasy slumber…only to jerk awake a short while later – his body trembling and Yami's name on his lips. What was it going to _take_ to dislodge Yami from his mind!

Grumbling to himself, Kaiba gave up on trying to rest and stalked to the bathroom, he might as well get some work done downstairs before Mokuba got up. Cupping his hands he splashed cold water onto his face to dispel the last vestiges of sleep, but as he raised his head, he stopped abruptly – staring at his reflection in the mirror. For someone who came from a family Kaiba had considered so grasping, Yami had shown a distinct lack of desire (unfortunately) to grab for his own wealth. An unwelcome idea was forced grudgingly upon him…perhaps he had been wrong.

No…no - it couldn't possibly be so; but even as he thought this, he remembered Joey's face as he had self-consciously kissed Mai that evening. At the time he had been too angry to notice but the memory had apparently been recorded and chose this moment to make an unwelcome appearance. 'That stupid mutt,' Kaiba thought angrily, 'no way could he have been genuine'.

Deliberately, he recalled the conduct he had witnessed on that infamous evening, dwelling stubbornly on the incriminating conversation. It was no use wishing things were different, life was what it was…full of disappointments and largely spent alone.

As he left the bathroom, he slammed the door – both literally and mentally…he was hoping the latter would stay that way.

* * *

**AN: Well - so nobody is perfect…and a good thing too – how incredibly dull things would be ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, will be updating as usual next Friday (chapter fourteen now in progress – dripping wet Kaiba is firmly in place in thirteen).**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Please continue to feedback – I just love hearing from you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Duke's lies have been revealed to Yami…what remains to be seen is what he does now…and how is everyone else going to react?**

**Many thanks to those who have continued to read and review – You should all realise how ****very**** important your feedback is to me. I like to know what you are thinking…**

**On that note, extra massive thanks to the following for their support and for taking the time:**

**Smellybelly69 (your reviews are always so great!); Nenya85 (thanks for your unflagging support and comprehensive character discussions); Kaibasbigbluedragon (often the first to come in – many thanks); Deck Divination (our work therapy continues); Janders (for your support); Bella (for enjoying my take); Guesty Cough (I look for you and try to guess – thought it might be 'the guest is yet to come'); Acirederf (always so supportive!) and Bill (and his nan – you certainly kept me in suspense this week ;).**

**Loads of gratitude – you are all so untiring…and to everyone else who is following and continuing to read :)**

* * *

"_**Do not give way to useless alarm; though it is right to be prepared for the worst, there is no occasion to look on it as certain." **__**Jane Austen, P&P. **_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

All the family were pleased that Yami was back and Solomon hugged him as he arrived. Joey was particularly keen to see him as the two were very close and in his current turmoil, he had felt the lack of his chief confidant. The family went out for Chinese food together to celebrate Yami's return and during the meal Yami told them of his visit. Everyone was happy to hear of how well things were going for Yugi and Tea and there was much curiosity about Pegasus.

Yami gave them a humorous account of the two evenings he had spent at Pegasus' home; he deliberately left out of his story any references to the difficulties of those dinners, instead describing the food, palatial setting and Pegasus himself. Since his host was something of a celebrity, his account was listened to with considerable interest.

"Is he really as flamboyant as we hear?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Probably more so," Yami laughed, recalling the effusive speech and red suit. Marik in particular was listening avidly; flamboyance _was_ his thing after all.

"Any jewellery?" He asked eagerly, and pouted in disappointment at the negative reply.

"But he does have a quizzing glass with a golden eye on it…," Yami recalled, "It looked similar to your Egyptian stuff actually Marik, and he's _very_ effusive – in a British way obviously."

Marik gave a sigh of contentment. Pegasus was a bit of an idol to him; having created the game they all loved and built a hugely successful business around it, whilst maintaining the ostentation and eccentricity of which they had all heard tales. Marik _definitely _approved, that was the way to be successful – force the world to accept you as you wanted to be. Toying absently with a lock of pale hair and lavender eyes unfocussed, he drifted into a pleasant daydream of becoming the right-hand-man at Industrial Illusions.

The others were used to Marik's oddities and took no notice, continuing the conversation.

Yami continued his tale, mentioning that he had met both Serenity and Bakura. At the latter name, Ryou became the most interested auditor, he concealed his suddenly increased attention well – not wanting another lecture – but he still felt the tug of that uncomfortable fascination. He was surprised by what he heard however, Yami described quite a different character than they had encountered weeks before. Carefully omitting all reference to Joey and Mai, Yami conveyed to Arthur and his father the interesting conversations he had had with Bakura, his positive opinion of him and his speculations concerning some previous disaster.

"What a pity he has suffered such tragedy, he sounds most interesting." Was the comment made by Solomon. Ryou almost laughed out loud, thinking how differently his father would have reacted to a description of Bakura a few weeks before. Instead he assumed an expression of polite interest, hiding his deepening curiosity behind an innocent façade.

Yami hesitated, he had reached the point where he must mention the presence of Seto Kaiba at the second dinner party and he was dreading the confessions he needed to make.

"Kaiba was present the second evening, he was in town on business with Pegasus." He began.

"How unfortunate!" Solomon declared.

"Was that difficult?" Asked Arthur, the two parents speaking almost at once.

Yami took a steadying breath and inwardly steeled himself, it must be done. Whatever his injustices towards Joey and the rest of the family, honour demanded it…

"I have to say I wasn't looking forward to it," he admitted, "but I actually spoke very little to him, he was discussing business with Pegasus for most of the evening."

"Well that was certainly a godsend," Arthur continued, "There were rumours of his upbringing – that foster father was a tyrant by all accounts – and that would give him a lot of leeway. But we always thought him a very difficult young man and with what we now know of his disposition from Duke, we would have been most unhappy to know you were forced to associate with him." He looked towards his partner as he said these words and Solomon nodded emphatically.

"It isn't true." Yami blurted, there was no easy way to talk about this. "I ran into him on another occasion (Yami was deliberately obscure here) and accused him of criminal behaviour towards Duke. We argued and something I said (here he blushed but it luckily passed as a sign of emotion at the news) made him decide to be frank for once. Duke is not what we believed; he's done some terrible things."

Everyone at the table was listening intently now and Yami proceeded to tell them all that he knew of Duke's behaviour towards both Kaiba and Bakura. He omitted only the circumstances which had prompted the disclosures and spared himself nothing in the telling; admitting that his own flattered vanity had influenced both his initial assessment of Duke and his implicit acceptance of Kaiba's guilt. There was a moment's silence as everyone present tried to adjust their opinions.

"Don't be so hard on yourself bro'," Joey said urgently, "how were you supposed to know Duke would lie like that, _you_ wouldn't behave that way and you'd never expect anyone else to. Sure - you may have been conned, but Duke's the bad guy here not you."

"Your brother is right," Arthur agreed, "we have all been taken in, but what a terrible way to behave…and then to further slander your victim…"

"_I _don't believe it!" Tristan suddenly interrupted, "Duke's not like that! It can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is Tris," Yami said sadly, looking at his distressed brother with commiseration

Tristan pushed back his chair and stood up, "Well I _won't_ believe it, I'm going to find him and ask!" He declared, and before anyone could protest he abruptly left the restaurant.

The others looked at one another in consternation.

"Is it absolutely certain Yami?" Solomon asked quietly.

"Yes," replied Yami flatly, "Pegasus can confirm it – amongst others apparently – and it makes too much sense."

The family sat for a long time talking the whole matter over, eventually they were all convinced and saddened at what it revealed of Duke Devlin whom they had all liked. Arthur summed up the situation as they prepared to go home.

"Well Tristan is clearly not going to react well to this, he has got so friendly with Duke lately – and thinks such a lot of him." He sighed, "What a pity, but one thing is certain…people must be told, Kaiba's name has to be cleared and Duke is clearly not to be trusted. How I hate to be any part of it, but it's not your fault Yami – he has brought this upon himself."

Yami was comforted by both the hug he received at this point and by the support of his family. He had known they would see the honourable course of action but was unhappy that he was obliged to be the author of it. He also knew he still had a very difficult conversation with Joey ahead of him.

* * *

Later that evening when he and Joey were alone in his room, Yami at last broached this uncomfortable topic.

He began by telling of all that had passed between himself and Kaiba – this was Joey – he would never keep secrets from _him_. When he finished talking about Kaiba's declaration, leaving nothing out, including the manner in which it had been expressed and what he had said in refusal, Joey was stunned.

"He must be crazy!" Was Joey's first response, "what did he think you would say when he spoke to you like that?"

"I don't believe he did think," Yami responded wearily, "at least, not about anything outside of his own feelings."

"How did he take what you said? I bet he didn't enjoy all those things you accused him of…what else did he say? Was there anything about Mai and me?" The last question was asked anxiously.

"Well that's the thing Joey; he sent me an e-mail next day – specifically to answer my charges about you and Duke. You already know what he said about Duke, _this_ was how I knew it. About you and Mai…," his voice wobbled and he trailed off. "I'm so_ sorry_ Joey! I didn't want to be right about this…that stupid conversation – it was nothing…let me show you exactly what he said. Yami showed Joey the pertinent section of the e-mail, told him of what Yugi had said and explained his own reappraisal of Kaiba's interpretation.

"_We_ know he was wrong, but you can see how it happened." He said at last, his tone revealing how he ached for his brother.

A few tears made their way from the corners of Joey's eyes, ran over his cheeks to his jaw and hung for a second; he wiped them away with a quick movement.

"What a fucking mess," he croaked, "don't tell the others, there's no point everybody hurting. I can't contact her anyway and there's still the essential fact that she left and hasn't contacted me since. If she had only talked to _me_, we could have worked this out."

Yami hugged him and the brothers clung together for a moment, each taking strength from the other. By mutual consent, they then both went to their rooms, exhausted by the futility of the situation.

* * *

Tristan had left the restaurant in a fit of righteous fury, 'how _could_ they all accept Kaiba's story without even talking to Duke. It just wasn't fair! He determinedly ignored the small voice inside him which whispered that the evidence must be pretty damning and convinced himself that Duke would have an explanation for all of it. He _must _have.

Since first encountering Duke, Tristan had felt an attraction to him but he had fought it when confronted with the unpleasant reality of his flirtation with Yami. When their initial interest in each other had seemed to dissipate he had inwardly rejoiced, only to be even more hurt by Duke's departure with Bakura.

Two weeks later, when Duke had returned to town he had been determined – he would _make_ Duke see him. They had already been friendly and things had seemed to be moving in the direction he hoped for. Over the last few weeks they had been getting closer and he thought they had discovered a connection – now this! Always straightforward Tristan headed for the dicing club to confront him.

He didn't have far to go and entering the club cast a swift glance around. Unsurprisingly Duke was present and catching sight of Tristan, he raised a hand in acknowledgement before strolling over.

"How's my favourite dice buddy?" Was his friendly greeting, and Tristan had to steel himself to resist responding to the caressing tone.

"We need to talk Duke," he said, the unexpectedly grim tone causing Duke's eyebrows to rise in enquiry and a wary look to appear on his face.

"Sounds ominous…," he replied, trying to smile but scanning Tristan's face with a slight hint of anxiety.

"I'm sure it does, let's get a table where it's quieter and we can discuss it."

The unfamiliar force of manner and the decision in Tristan's tone had an impact on the dicer. He had got to know the other man a lot better over the past few weeks and found to his surprise that he had under-rated him. Actually Duke was beginning to like him a lot and to look forward to spending time in his company, but he had thought that he had the upper hand.

Duke was used to being sought after, his good looks and easy charm often attracted people and he took it for granted that he was the one who would decide how things would progress (lately there had been some failures, but he had done his best to forget about Yami and Bakura). This new, serious Tristan disconcerted him and he followed almost meekly as the other led the way.

"What's the problem?" He asked cautiously, attempting to sound nonchalant.

His assumed calm dissipated rapidly as Tristan began to speak and by the time he finished Duke's face was white. It had all come out. Everything he had tried to conceal and all the lies he had told, in addition - he found to his disbelief that in the face of that solemn and questioning regard, he was unable to summon his usual poise.

Tristan's warm, brown eyes met his frankly from beneath his dark hair. They were searching but not accusing, clearly he wanted to have his faith rewarded with some plausible explanation. Almost wildly Duke cast about in his mind, but he there wasn't one and abruptly the impulse to dissemble any further - left him. He felt…guilty…all the self-deception and excuses he had used in his own mind to rationalise his behaviour were a sham. He had known it, tried to run from it and ultimately concocted a convincing story to cover it up, but none of this had worked and he foresaw the need to leave - was approaching again…

As the silence dragged on Tristan could see the truth in Duke's eyes, their usual sparkle had died out and eventually he turned them to the table. The flames of indignation, which had sprung from the confidence and admiration he had for his friend - gave a feeble flicker and died. He looked at Duke sadly, "so it's the truth then, isn't it?"

Duke glanced fleetingly at him and quickly away, then he jerked his head once in assent. His mortification and the desire to avoid any more of this conversation became urgent things and he pushed back from the table, beginning to rise from his seat.

"Don't you dare try to leave," Tristan ground out quietly.

Duke looked swiftly at him, this time meeting his eyes and confusion was briefly visible in his own. "I thought you'd have wanted me to?" He replied uncomfortably, slowly lowering back into his seat at a shake of the head.

"What are you going to do?" Tristan asked, trying (but failing) to conceal his disappointment at the failings all this revealed in his friend.

"I think perhaps I'll move on, I've really been here long enough anyway…," Duke tried for an airy tone, struggling to regain his usual self-assurance.

Shaking his head slowly, Tristan directed a piercing look at him, "Pack it in, for God's sake -drop the act. Running away won't fix this (here Duke flinched slightly), how far are you going to go? You can't run from yourself, however much you might want to. You've got to man-up and deal with it…at least that will give you back your self-respect, and maybe gain you some from others."

Duke interrupted him, "How can I do that? Everyone's' going to despise me."

"You won't have to do it alone… I'll stand by you," was Tristan's staunch response.

Once again Duke was shocked by Tristan, the bluntness of this previously unseen version left him without a comeback and more than that he was…grateful. How had he not realised that this steadfast and principled man was hidden inside that previously admiring and stoic exterior. One thing he knew, he had definitely under-estimated him.

"Thank you, even though I know I don't deserve it," was all he could find to say.

"No, you don't…but I don't run out on my friends," Tristan replied, "I don't give up easily either, so consider yourself warned." He added with a flash of humour.

As the two continued to discuss his misconduct, Duke finally consented to acknowledge the injustice and dishonesty of his actions and told Tristan exactly how he had come to behave in such a way. He felt a surprising amount of relief at this unburdening; perhaps things would work out more easily than he had thought.

Or then again, perhaps not.

* * *

Joey was just on the verge of finally dropping into an exhausted sleep when the insistent buzz of his phone tugged him slowly back to full consciousness.

"Damn it Tris!" he muttered groping across the bedside table. His searching fingers finally encountered the handset and he brought it to his face.

He almost dropped it again as he saw the caller ID, and hastily pressed it to his ear.

"Mai?...Mai?" For a long moment there was no response and he held his breath, heart hammering.

"Yes Joey, it's me," it was unmistakeably Mai's voice, quiet and guarded but finally calling him.

Joey let out his breath in a soft whoosh of air, "You blocked me Mai…and I didn't know where you'd gone. I didn't even know where to start looking! I've waited, and waited…but it's been months…I'd pretty much given up hope. Why did you leave?"

"Cut the crap Joey and don't try to pretend any more, I know what was going on – Kaiba told me." Mai's tone was cold and flat, but Joey could detect both hurt and bitterness behind her words. "I'm only calling to finally let you know what I think of you, I don't like loose ends and I won't leave this without getting some closure."

Joey took a deep breath to get himself under control, part of him wanted to scream at her down the phone but a far bigger part was terrified she would hang up if he did so. He had to get through to her.

"Listen to me Mai," he began, "I _know_ what Kaiba told you, Yami found out – but just because Kaiba believed it, that doesn't make it true. He's a friend of _yours_ and he's never thought much of me. You _must_ know what he's like – would it really surprise you if he overheard something – out of context – and jumped to conclusions?" He rushed on, desperate to convince her, "Why didn't you talk to _me_? Did you have so little trust in me? I love you Mai. Can you honestly tell me one thing I did which would cause you to doubt it?"

The silence this time was even longer and Joey waited anxiously.

"I know what people can be like…and your proposal was pretty sudden – wouldn't you say?" The last was sarcastic.

"That's not a straight answer," here Joey couldn't help feeling slightly triumphant – she hadn't hung up and she was listening. "I know I rushed things…at first I thought that was why you ra…went away," hastily he altered the last word but too late.

"Ran away? Ran away?!...I did not run!" 'At least she sounds more like herself,' Joey thought, but Mai hadn't finished. "I _left_ because I wasn't ready to face you and I didn't want to stay and look even more of a fool." Her voice wavered slightly towards the end and Joey's heart twisted inside him.

"You've _never_ been a fool Mai," he said gently, "Maybe _I _was a fool, I let you slip away."

Mai's reaction to this betrayed her insecurities, "I'm won't be that person Joey!...I need to move on with my life, I've always been a winner." He could only just hear the last words, as they were spoken almost to herself.

"I thought you'd found something more important than winning, are you telling me I was wrong?"

"Joey, I'm sorry - I tried my best," her tone was becoming more resolute.

"I'm going to keep fighting until I get through to you Mai, I know deep down you value what we had, I won't give up trying." Joey's certainty was absolute and he gripped the phone fiercely, trying to _will_ her into trusting him.

"Don't you think it's too late for all this?" Mai asked, she still sounded guarded, but just maybe wistful?

"Don't say that Mai," now Joey's voice was the one that shook, "I won't let it be…we need to talk about it properly…in person, not like this…won't you at least risk that much? Isn't even the possibility you were wrong worth that to you?"

Silence….

"Come on Mai, if Kaiba was mistaken don't you owe that chance to both of us?"

"I just don't know Joey," Mai sighed. "Can you let me think about it? I'm so confused right now…"

"I've waited this long haven't I?" Joey forced the bitterness from his tone, "It's alright Mai I'm right here, just don't think too long, don't throw us away."

"OK Joey, I need to go…I'll be in touch."

"I love you Mai, and I won't give up on you," was Joey's farewell and the conversation ended.

Lying in the darkened room, sleep now firmly out of reach, Joey clutched the phone tightly to his chest…and hoped.

* * *

The next morning everyone looked tired - well everyone except Marik who had enjoyed a great nights' rest, dreaming about his wonderful future career with Pegasus.

"Morning," he said loudly as he came brightly into the room where everyone else was drinking coffee and trying to wake up. An assorted chorus of groans and unenthusiastic "Morning Marik" brought him up short. "Wow, talk about doom and gloom."

"For goodness sake Marik, have some empathy," Solomon said tartly, handing him some breakfast. "You heard the conversation last night…and don't you have to be in college this morning?"

"Oh right – Duke," Marik replied vaguely, then resumed his formerly chirpy tone. "Yep, I'm just leaving, us entrepreneurs need business knowledge you know," with this final obscure (to everyone else) utterance - he snagged a piece of toast, waved an airy hand and strolled out of the door.

Solomon stared after him, "oblivious," he muttered in aggravation, and then turned his attention to Tristan. "What happened after you left?" He asked.

"I spoke to Duke," Tristan's tone was defensive. "Yami was right…he admitted it, but he's still my friend." the last statement was made in a slightly challenging tone.

Arthur looked at him, "are you sure that's the kind of person you want for a friend Tris? Don't you think your brother deserves your first loyalty?"

"Of course I'm loyal to Yami!" Tristan declared hotly, "This makes no difference to that, but I talked to him and I'm going to help him. You always say we should stick by our friends!"

"So you should," Arthur agreed, "Ought he to be a friend? That's rather the question."

"What are you saying? If a friend makes a bad mistake you just dump them and move on? I won't do that." Tristan said with determination.

Arthur regarded him steadily and then turned to his partner, "He's right you know. I don't like it much…but I'm proud of you Tristan. Tell us what happened."

Blushing at the compliment and brown eyes resolute, Tristan told them everything which had occurred with Duke the night before. He made no attempt to soften or excuse the behaviour and emphasised that Duke knew he done a great deal of wrong and would be exposed. "He feels guilty and wanted to leave town but I've convinced him he needs to do this right. He's going to try to make a fresh start, but he knows it's going to be hard," he concluded.

"I wonder if he realises how hard," sighed Solomon, "but it's the right thing Tris, I'm proud of you too and we'll try to back you up."

Yami had listened to all this with a mix of emotions. He was very angry with Duke but had to concede that Tristan was right, this _was _the honourable way to proceed. Only one point had still to be emphasised. "Kaiba's name has to be cleared – fully – that's the most important part of all this as far as I'm concerned, I feel that I was implicated," he interjected. "As long as that's understood, I think what you're trying to do is admirable Tristan. I don't think _I_ could be so generous, I'm still too disgusted to be that reasonable," he added honestly.

Tristan looked at him beseechingly but said nothing and Yami nodded to him, "OK I'll try, but I won't pretend nothing happened – and I _will_ be clearing Kaiba's name. That's the best I can offer at the moment."

The conversation was allowed to drop for the time being and Arthur remembered another matter he needed to discuss with Yami.

"Yami, before you go…I've just recalled something I needed to ask you," he said.

The son in question looked enquiringly at him.

He continued, "I had a phone call from Ishizu, she knows you've only just come home but asked if you'd like to stay for a long-weekend with them in a few weeks' time?"

"Tell her I'd love to," Yami replied. He always loved visiting his 'cousins' and the tail-end of his previous trip had left him already feeling that a short break would prove welcome.

* * *

**AN: Will Mai call again? What now for Duke? What will happen when certain people meet again? I think those are the main issues over the next few chapters…oooh and for those who await wet Kaiba…chapter thirteen **

**Hope to 'see' you all for next Friday's update! **

**EvilMidget6 x.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So the truth is out…and spreading rapidly, how will the revelations concerning Duke and Kaiba affect all those concerned…**

**Huge, in fact…gargantuan thanks to all who took the time to review this week! You are all fabulous and add so much to this experience:**

**SmellyBelly69 (I'm always waiting for it!), Nenya85 (Thank you so much – looking forward to 'ghosts'), Kaibasbigbluedragon (thumbs up was really appreciated), Yuki-Chan and Jane (so glad you're enjoying it), Deck Divination (v pleased you think it's on an upward curve), Janders (recognised you – he's not out of the woods yet), Bill (and nan, more for you this week then – lol), Bella (watch this space…), Lovemondotrasho (loving to have you on board! You are such a giving reviewer), The guest is yet to come (Glad you like Tristan, hmm no name ideas this week – I await with anticipation).**

**Loving you all! As always – to everyone else who is reading and following – a big thank you – let me hear from you, then I could acknowledge you individually :)**

* * *

"_**Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us." Jane Austen, P&P. **_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

More than a week had passed and the news was out. Yami could tell it was a source of much discussion (and speculation) by the way some conversations ceased abruptly when he came into a room. In addition to this - less tactful and more intrusive people wanted to probe for more information and tried to question him further about it. The whole situation was extremely unpleasant. Bad enough to have been duped by Duke but the job of 'tale-bearer' was not one he enjoyed at all.

It was made doubly difficult by the need to clear Kaiba whilst being obliged (to at least try) to shield Duke as much as possible. Attempting to incite some understanding of his behaviour or at least sympathy for him – now that he was repentant - was a tough challenge and one which Yami undertook reluctantly. He did not really comprehend Duke himself; he _knew _that rationally it was the right thing to do, and he respected Tristan's stance on the matter, but emotionally – he found it problematic.

He still felt so _angry_ with Duke and resentful that his implicit acceptance of the tale had caused indebtedness to Kaiba – even if only in Yami's own mind. He sighed, every consideration of that led him back to the same place…his own prejudice had been his downfall and he needed to put that right - for his own self-respect as much as for Kaiba. If that meant he had to swallow his pride, he would just have to suck it up.

The rest of the family were also doing their best. Arthur and Solomon had shared the truth of the tale with many of their associates and Ryou was reprising Yami's role. Marik had offered to solve the whole thing using the rod and was affronted by the lack of appreciation shown by Tristan. Fortunately once Joey had pointed out to him that this was not the way to interact with possible future business contacts he was both convinced and mollified, afterwards consenting to stick with more mundane methods of persuasion.

The entire family was aware from Tristan that Duke had already had a taste of the potential backlash. A few (now former) 'friends' they had encountered had been openly scathing, one going so far as to walk past with no acknowledgement of Duke's presence.

However much he might have expected some unpleasantness to arise as the story became known; the previously dashing Duke had little experience with dealing with the reality. Again it was Tristan whose presence enabled him to weather the storm, but inwardly he cringed when he considered that this was early days.

* * *

"Seto? Seto!" Impetuously Mokuba banged open the door to the study and hurtled in, still talking and ignoring his brother's wince at the sudden noise. "Why didn't you tell me…"

"Mokuba I'm working, and this is important." Kaiba responded absently, intent on the figures he was examining.

He was fairly sure he had uncovered yet another pocket of corruption hidden behind a legitimate front – some of his foster father's former associates had been difficult to unearth. Inwardly he sighed, feeling no satisfaction in the fact that only his own uncommon intelligence and carefully logical deductions had allowed the discovery. Sometimes there seemed no end to the dross his foster father had left behind, Gozaburo might be dead and buried but still he reached out to befoul the world of the living. Kaiba tried to be so thorough – had thought again that he had eradicated every trace of him - but this set-up bore all the earmarks of one of his 'cess-pits', would he ever be truly free of this taint on his life?

"Why don't you go have a snack, if you give me twenty minutes – I'll be with you and you can tell me about school…"

"You're always working big brother, and this is important too." Mokuba replied, stubbornly. "Why didn't you tell me Duke Devlin was in town? You always keep everything to yourself."

_That_ name finally brought the desired attention. Kaiba's head jerked up and he fixed his brother with a suddenly intent blue stare. "How do you know that – did he dare to approach you again?" The clipped words carried a definite note of anxiety.

"No, I haven't seen him – I heard about him…but why didn't _you_ tell me he was here?" Mokuba folded his arms and regarded Kaiba; while still youthful, his posture was reminiscent of his sibling's own when displeased – and hinted at the man he would become in a few years. The pleading eyes and injured tone were all his own however and were symptomatic of his desire to 'live-up' to the man before him.

The older he grew, the more Mokuba became aware of the emotional toll exacted by too many burdens – of necessity these had been shouldered alone by his beloved older brother. He longed to be old enough to stand beside him and ease that load and was sometimes resentful of attempts to 'shelter' him.

"I didn't want you to worry or be reminded," Kaiba replied, "bad enough _I_ was forced to encounter that snake."

Mokuba sighed, "You always say that," he responded to the opening comment, "Duke wasn't _that_ bad Seto, he was stupid but he didn't scare or threaten to hurt me. It was all a pity - because I liked him before that – I wasn't even scared – I was angry."

"He tried to take you away." Was the flat response, Mokuba's welfare was the beginning and end for Kaiba – it had been for almost as long as he could remember. "What did you hear anyway?"

Diverted back to his news, Mokuba brightened, "Everyone's talking about it, and people know what _really_ happened Seto. Lots of kids at school have older brothers – apparently it's all over town – Duke's name is mud – and your name has been cleared. Better than that – they can see they misjudged you – it's so great!" He finished with satisfaction.

Kaiba regarded him – nonplussed and thinking furiously, 'how on earth? ...Yami!' He suddenly realised and despite himself felt a glad little burst of confused emotion. Putting it to one side for the moment he spoke carefully, assuming a nonchalant tone, "I never cared what a bunch of nobodies thought about me anyway, what matters is that you're safe – and that's all taken care of now – everything still running smoothly?" The last was interrogatory.

"Yes, everything's fine," Mokuba felt slightly flattened by the unenthusiastic response. "Rowland's got security running like clockwork – don't fuss…," he hunched an irritated shoulder, "I'm going to get that snack – and _I _thought it was_ great_ news." The last was flung defiantly over his shoulder as he left the room and Kaiba looked thoughtfully after him. He _had_ cared – it had simply been a necessary evil and a secondary concern - so unimportant compared to Mokuba's safety that he had embraced it. _Now_ however – as soon as he was done with these figures – he had every intention of investigating further.

* * *

The family meal this evening was an uncharacteristically quiet affair. From time-to-time there was desultory conversation, and Solomon and Arthur discussed the gossip currently rampant concerning Duke and Kaiba in low voices, but for the most part all present were lost in their own thoughts – these varied wildly.

Joey was absorbed in agitated reflections about Mai, he had shared news of the phone-call with Yami and the two had discussed possibilities. Ultimately however, for the moment nothing had really changed – the feelings were now stronger again, a fierce rather than dull pain – but he was back to speculation and desperate longing.

Yami's thoughts were a jumble of emotion as he contemplated the confusion of the situation in which the entire family was now embroiled. He felt a great deal of anxiety for Joey and Tristan and was still battling his mistrust for Duke and the intolerance he instinctively felt for his behaviour. Added to this maelstrom of uncertainty were the fruitless conjectures about Mai and beneath it all lay the continual nagging of his need to reappraise Seto Kaiba.

The whole matter was probably now academic – he doubted they would encounter one another again - but the desire to understand and fairly assess him was continually present. An aggravating 'itch' in the recesses of his mind, it was particularly annoying in the face of all the more pressing worries which confronted him.

Across the table, if he had but known it – lay another possible source of agitation. Always quiet and hence easily overlooked in the current turmoil, Ryou was distracting himself from the current unpleasantness by musing (and these thoughts now had familiarity – he often dwelt on them) again on the fascination he still secretly felt for Bakura.

The most diffident of the five brothers – it was more common for Ryou to be overlooked – than to be a source of immediate attention and he had felt flattered by the instant attraction Bakura had clearly felt for him. Admittedly…what followed had been somewhat alarming and he too had felt pangs of disappointment upon hearing Bakura had left town with Duke. However Ryou had listened closely to Yami's discourse regarding both this and the subsequent friendship which his brother had developed with the object of his interest. Since then, Bakura had been often in his thoughts and he wondered if there would ever be an opportunity to pursue his acquaintance further.

Tristan – although obviously concerned for Joey – was primarily occupied with his thoughts of Duke. He was doing his best to cushion him from the full repercussions of the wrath people understandably felt at the deception he had practised but it was not an easy task.

In addition to the genuine distaste many felt for Duke's behaviour; many of their acquaintances clearly felt uncomfortable with their own consciences regarding how gladly they had embraced a reason to dislike Kaiba – Duke was a convenient target upon which to transfer the blame. Tristan was uneasily aware that there was an unpleasant swelling of negativity towards his friend and dreaded further confrontations.

He was determined to stand by Duke - in fact the clear remorse he was now feeling and his commendable attempts to weather the storm of current opinion made him feel proud and he felt more strongly for him than ever. Unfortunately, praiseworthy though Duke's struggles for redemption were – Tristan was afraid he would be unable to cope with too much more of the hostility which was more prevalent than he had expected. Duke was clearly unhappy and was developing shadows beneath his unusually sombre green eyes; Tristan yearned for him to be given a break.

In the face of all this powerful rumination it was unsurprising that the atmosphere within the room should be tense. It was left to Marik (unusually) to snap out of his own abstracted daydreams. He was more than happy to do so this time. Sitting on a powerful motorbike with the wind streaming through your hair…it ought to have been a great fantasy – but for some reason, he could never quite picture himself on a Ducati – it always turned into a 49cc Scout moped (in powder blue!), complete with dorky helmet and goggles - and that just wasn't the same thing at all! Shuddering at such lameness, he broke away from the unsatisfactory distraction and become aware of the general despondency. He needed a diversion and attempted to lighten the mood…

"Anyone feel like watching a movie?" He asked with an assumption of cheerfulness, "I've got 'Pan's Labyrinth' – I want to check out the chalk, key and dagger – or someone lent me 'How to Train Your Dragon' if you fancy that – apparently it's quite funny and sweet with some interesting dragon animation."

For a moment everyone looked at him in shock, each jerked from their own introspection then there was a chorus of almost universal acclaim for his suggestion. Yami voted in favour of Pan's Labyrinth - he definitely didn't need to dwell on any other dragon related males at the moment.

Only Tristan declined the idea – somewhat regretfully – he had an agreed to go out with Duke that evening and left as the others settled down to forget their troubles for a few hours.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Tristan was regretting his film watching decision, _how_ he wished he had invited Duke over instead of agreeing to go out.

Acting (it transpired mistakenly) upon the idea that if Duke was to re-habilitate himself, he could not do so whilst hiding from public view - the two had made their way to their usual dicing haunt. It had seemed like a good idea until walking into the rooms they had caused a ripple of accusing silence to race ahead of them.

Halting just inside the doorway they had faced a sea of accusing faces – all levelled at Duke, but what came next was worse. A number of those present nodded to Tristan, muttering such things as, "Evening Tris – good to see _you_," then all present deliberately turned their backs to Duke. It was a united and calculated display of ostracism; all present were involved and they paused that way briefly – underlining the studied insult - before resuming their previous activities and conversations, ignoring Duke as though he had become invisible.

Duke stood as though turned to stone, his already pale complexion whitening further then he turned, and raising a shaking hand quietly reopened the door they had just entered – and left.

Tristan was horrified and mortified on behalf of his friend, but very quickly those emotions changed to become outrage and a hot anger that almost overwhelmed him and left his voice shaking as he forced it from pallid lips.

"How could you do this?" He accused, "How dare you treat him this way after calling yourselves friends for all these months! Who made you hypocrites into judge, jury and executioner? You all know full well that _you_ have behaved pretty badly in this situation too. _All_ of us enjoyed feeling able to gossip and sneer behind Kaiba's back - because he turned up his nose and not one of us had the guts to stand up to it. Don't try now to pretend it was all Duke that caused these attitudes – he just gave them validation. Everyone behaved badly – you, me, Kaiba himself and yes – most of all Duke, but he's trying to put it right! Clearly everyone here has led a blameless existence?" Tristan looked around and more than one pair of eyes dropped beneath the stare of his own. "I thought better of you," he finished quietly before turning away and following Duke out of the door.

From the foyer (where Duke had awaited Tristan) the two went out to the street together, only then did Duke make any sound – and that was a stifled sob.

"They'll realise they were wrong," said Tristan urgently, clasping his upper arm in awkward support.

Duke turned to face him, his expression was slightly dazed and his green eyes shone with unshed tears but the over-riding emotion in them was of gratitude and dawning wonder. "I heard what you said in there," he choked out, "no-one's ever stood up for me like that – I don't think anyone cared enough to want to – I probably haven't deserved it." He finished honestly, then added, "it's only now I've realised who you really are…thank you for being my friend."

Tristan flushed with embarrassment at the words, his self-deprecatory nature unused to such praise. "Don't worry about it mate," he replied awkwardly, "what do you want to do now?"

"I need to go home and think," Duke answered, "do you mind if I go alone?" He waited for the nod of agreement before continuing, "I'll contact you tomorrow then."

He turned to leave before swinging back abruptly, casting a searching look into Tristan's face and swiftly pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He then waved a hand in farewell and continued on his way, an astounded Tristan staring after him with a pounding heart.

* * *

Methodically Yami placed things into a bag next morning, as he listened to Joey. His brother lay back on the bed, hands clasped behind his head and gazing at the ceiling as they discussed again the possibilities raised by Mai's phone-call. Joey felt it was a lifeline - all his previous hopes and fears had been reignited and he was waiting impatiently for further developments with a mixture of emotions. Again he was forced to depend on the faith of another and his outlook varied between fearful dread and optimistic anticipation.

Frustration sometimes overcame either – he was not good at being patient, quite the opposite in fact and this was reflected in his face and manner which were…strained.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here Joey?" Yami asked for a second time, much as he would enjoy a few days with Ishizu, he was no longer sure about going. Joey was so agitated and who knew what might happen? He wanted to be there for his brother if needed.

"I already said so didn't I? You're only going for a few days…who knows how soon she'll call again? Besides, I can always ring you Yami, I know you're trying to be there for me – I appreciate it – but there's nothing you can do here either. We seem to keep having this conversation." He finished with a wry smile and a hint of his usual humour.

"Ok Joey, but don't forget what you said about ringing – I will be worried if you don't."

Finishing his packing, he cast a quick look around to see he had everything he needed then pulled up the zipper with an air of finality. Jumping up, Joey slung an arm over his shoulders and the two left the room together.

…Some time later during the short train journey, Yami's thoughts turned to Seto Kaiba as they seemed to do - uncomfortably often, these days…

* * *

A considerable distance away…but drawing steadily closer, Mai nibbled a finger-nail in doubtful contemplation. She still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do and intermittently cursed herself for behaving like a deluded fool, but… ever since hearing his voice again – she _ached_ to see Joey. She too vacillated between the fear of more pain and the tenuous hope his words had raised within her. His tone and final words had moved her to tears after the call – crying…again!

Impatient with herself she shook her hair back with a defiant straightening of the shoulders, 'Let's face it,' she thought, 'it can't hurt worse – if I haven't gotten over him by now I have to find out the truth. Either way, at least I'll know…maybe then I can move on with my life.'

Determined to ignore the jolt of distress such vulnerability gave her, she took out her deck and soothed herself by sorting through the beloved cards. It wasn't enough – her thoughts still raced intermittently – but it helped, and all the while the plane soared onwards bringing her ever closer to a final resolution.

* * *

Thoughtfully Kaiba ended the call.

Hands clasped loosely before him on the desk he thought deeply as he tried to sort through the confusion he felt at what he had discovered. The gossip related by Mokuba had been a clear indication of what _seemed_ to have occurred but he could think of nothing which might have prompted such an action. A carefully selected series of phone calls had confirmed his suspicions and yet this had left him further perplexed, what was going on?

As he thought back over _that_ evening, (he still felt both mortification and incongruous pain when he did so) he could picture Yami standing before him – defiantly issuing that comprehensive denunciation. Shaking his head to dispel the image, he growled in frustration – he could discern no motive. He could find no reason to account for this – neither his words on that night nor the subsequent e-mail, had contained any reason for Yami to feel anything but anger and resentment towards him – that much he had unwillingly come to realise.

So what was this? His sources had told him that the origin of these recent revelations could definitely be traced to Yami and his family. That they were the starting point for the news was also logical when Kaiba considered that in recent times – the only new person to learn the truth of what had occurred was Yami himself. It _must_ have been him – but that meant he had told his family…what?

Unable to sit still as his mind raced, Kaiba rose to his feet and paced about the room – still immersed in his conjectures.

He supposed he should feel grateful, and deep down part of him did feel that way. Kaiba himself did not understand that too much shelving of his own needs had led to this – he was so used to containing any pain that (initially at least) he failed to fully appreciate its removal. Admittedly this had only been a small torment but he had hated the appearance of dishonour, even as he shrugged it aside. What he really wanted to know was _why_ they would do this for him?

Apparently Yami had involved his whole family in some 'positive propaganda' exercise. They had all been active in spreading the accurate version of what had occurred between himself and Duke Devlin, yet he had also heard that they still associated with him also. He paused in his pacing as he considered the implications of that – it just didn't make any sense.

He shook his hair irritably from his eyes and went to lean against the window. Moodily he glared out into the darkening grounds below, he did _not_ like the confusion he was feeling. People _always_ had a reason for their behaviour, usually a self-serving one…he just couldn't see what it might be – and that made him feel vulnerable (something else he didn't enjoy).

Kaiba didn't get long to brood alone, as Mokuba entered the room - immediately detecting his brother was in one of his moods.

"What's the problem Seto?" He asked, sombre but characteristically direct. "I'm not a little kid anymore – I wish you would talk to me."

His brother looked at him, assessing the serious expression and understanding that he really meant what he said. After a considering pause he came to a decision – leaving out of the tale any mention of his ill-advised approach to Yami (he too claimed they had had an argument), he summarised the happenings of the past months and the cause of his current uncertainty.

"I have confirmed the validity of this information, what I don't know is the truth of what's behind it," he remarked as he ended the tale. "I just can't figure out the motives."

He realised that Mokuba was looking at him with incredulity, perhaps he had noticed something? Kaiba arched an enquiring eyebrow, "have you thought of something I missed?"

The response was diffident yet clearly heartfelt, "Why hasn't it occurred to you that they might just be doing what's right Seto? Don't you see…you're an honourable person and somebody besides me is finally recognising that? I wish _more _people saw you like I do; they just don't know you or they'd see how great you are." He concluded sadly.

For a moment Kaiba just stared wordlessly at him, thinking over this alien idea '_Could_ Mokuba possibly be correct and the intentions sincere – might his explanations have truly influenced Yami?' Kaiba had not acknowledged to himself how much he wished that it would be so, but briefly his face was unguarded and vulnerable, beautiful and revealing a deeply buried yearning for someone, somewhere to rise above his expectations.

Abruptly he seemed to come back to himself – and his expression became shuttered once more, eyes slightly wary as though aware he had betrayed his desire for better things and was ashamed of such weakness.

"That hasn't usually been my experience." He offered dryly, attempting to move on.

"Perhaps this time's different," Mokuba pursued obstinately. "At least be aware of the possibility Seto, not everyone's bad - we've just been unlucky." He winced slightly at the understatement of that, before brightening as he added, "Thanks for discussing it with me anyway".

As they left the room together, Kaiba gave him a quick brotherly squeeze of appreciation, "You're right, I do forget you're growing up, but we've always been a team. As for the rest…I'll think about it."

* * *

**AN: Hmm…lots of will/they? Won't/they? Going on…**

**Will Yami/Kaiba meet again? Well duh prideshipping, but one of them may be rather wet next week ;)**

**Joey/Mai, Tris/Duke – where next? And Ryou's still feeling that fascination…all in all – quite a bit to come…**

**Hope to see you all next Friday…and btw, I've written a one-shot for Christmas – 'It's a Wonderful Life (but only with Kaiba)'.**

**I will be uploading that next week also - if any of you fancy a yaoi festive(ish) short story.**

**EvilMidget6 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yami has gone to spend a long weekend with Ishizu, Kaiba is wondering what his motives are and Joey and Tristan await developments of their own…**

**A great big yuletide sack-full of thanks to all who are reading and/or following and/or reviewing.**

**As ever particular gratitude goes to my reviewers – it's you who keep me feeling so positive about what I am trying to do:**

**SmellyBelly69 (I particularly needed the lift this week – thank you for it), Nenya85 (Always thanks for your support-and a potential 2****nd**** 'ghost' present too!), Kaibasbigbluedragon (I'm starting to wait for yours after I update, you tend to be my first feedback – thanks so much), Deck Divination (Hope your day stuff less stressy than mine at the mo' :)****), Lovemondotrasho (an awesome reviewer – you give so much time), Bella (well here it comes…), Janders (glad you enjoyed Mokuba), Acirederf (always such a support to me), The guest around (we'll have to see if he's convinced…), Bill (and wife, more relationship stuff coming, if you console yourself again with B&J, the butt may look bigger :)****, nan – more coming for you too).**

**Hope you all enjoy this week's chapter :)**

* * *

"_**You must learn some of my philosophy. Think only of the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure." Jane Austen, P&P**_.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Arriving at his cousin's home, Yami was greeted by a warm embrace from Ishizu and a welcoming handshake from Raphael. Then Rebecca flung her arms around his waist, smiling up at him, "Hi Yami," she beamed, "you're coming to the fair tomorrow, aren't you?"

Her mother intervened in exasperation, trying to hide a smile at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Rebecca! You know I said we'd _ask_ him…later – when he's had a chance to get through the door."

She turned to her cousin, shaking her head ruefully, "I'm sorry Yami, there's a local charity fair tomorrow, followed by a parade and she has been talking about it for days. We were _supposed_ to be inviting you to come with us – _later_, (here she gave Rebecca an admonishing glance). It should be fun but there's no pressure – we'll only be gone a few hours if you'd rather stay here or do something else?"

"Of course I'll come with you," Yami smiled at Rebecca, "I'd love to."

"See – I told you he would," Rebecca twinkled incorrigibly at her mother, taking Yami's hand. "Come into the house Yami, there's tons of food ready."

Meeting eyes with Ishisu (who rolled hers expressively), Yami laughed and allowed Rebecca to lead him indoors. 'We'll talk later,' Ishizu mouthed to him as she and Raphael moved to follow.

Later that evening they finally got the chance and were able to talk over all that had occurred since they last met. From their regular contact, Ishizu was aware of all that had happened (apart from Kaiba's 'proposition') but that was just not the same. Kaiba and Duke, Duke and Tristan, Yugi and Tea and Joey and Mai – there was plenty to discuss and it was several glasses of wine later before conversation became more desultory. Yami found that he felt a surprising amount of relief at having talked over it all, it had helped to clarify his own thoughts and emotions. As ever though, Ishizu sometimes knew him too well…

"I notice you've said very little about _why_ Seto Kaiba would disclose such personal information to you?" She noted with a wry smile and arched eyebrow, "in fact, aside from your clearly burning desire to clear his name – you haven't said much about him at all…"

Yami squirmed a little feeling awkward, Ishizu was always so damned perceptive, but then he thought, talking through the rest – had helped – perhaps this would be the same?

Aloud, he sighed, before speaking, "I feel awful about how I treated him Ishizu...I always thought he was the arrogant one – but I was the same – worse in fact. I thought I had all the answers and I judged him harshly." Here Yami looked across at his cousin shamefaced, "I know many people already disliked him because he seemed so aloof but that story of Duke's…it really fuelled those feelings and I don't know if it would have been so widely believed…if I hadn't been championing him."

"You trusted Duke, Yami," Ishizu said gently, "You had no reason not to and he was very plausible and charming – I met him remember? You thought Kaiba was responsible for some dreadful behaviour so you shouldn't blame yourself for the hidden lies which you knew nothing about."

"It's not _what_ I believed that bothers me so much," Yami continued, "It's who and _why_ that's the problem. I was flattered by Duke and felt resentful towards Kaiba, I had heard of him before we met and was impressed by what I knew of his intellect and tenacity…then he was so rude…I was hasty and I misjudged him badly. He may not be pleasant company but I wronged him Ishizu."

"You are being too hard on yourself Yami," his cousin answered. "You made a mistake but I know you're trying to correct that and trusting someone you care about isn't a bad thing to have done."

Yami laughed somewhat bitterly, "When Kaiba and I argued…before I knew about Duke, I accused him of trusting nobody," he said, "While all along I was trusting too blindly myself."

"What do you think of him now?" She asked.

Yami hesitated.

"Talk to me," Ishizu encouraged softly. "You haven't said…"

"Maybe that's because I'm not sure what I think about him now, it's difficult to reassess him when everything which has happened was so coloured by my misapprehensions at the time."

"Then why not keep a more open mind for now?" Ishizu said decisively, "but don't overthink the past Yami, the misunderstandings were not caused by you and he clearly didn't behave well either. Take the Joey and Mai situation for example – he jumped to conclusions too. The main culprit in all this was Duke and from what you tell me he's doing his best to reform. You can't expect to be right all the time and you're clearing Kaiba's name - I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"I don't suppose we're likely to meet again, so it's all academic now anyway," Yami concluded.

Ishizu was not so sure of this, but she kept her reflections to herself.

* * *

The next morning was unusually hot and sunny, Rebecca was delighted – the fair and parade would be brilliant and it was sure to be busy on a day like this.

Yami set out with her and Ishizu in a far lighter frame of mind; he still had some thinking to do but the guilt he felt had been put more in perspective. Impulsively he gave his cousin a quick hug, "Thanks for listening," he whispered, "You always give such great advice."

Ishizu gave him a smile, "Always happy to lend an ear," she responded.

The three wandered through the stalls and displays for some time and then found a good vantage point to watch the parade which was due to commence shortly. A mile or two away across the fields stood a large house, its' grounds surrounded by a wall. Yami noticed it and realised that it belonged to Kaiba, he recalled that he had been told so on one of his previous visits to his cousin's home but it had not had the same significance at that time. Now however, seeing the place brought its' owner again to his mind.

After watching the first few ranks of the parade, Yami leaned across to Ishizu, "It's really very hot, would it be ok if I wandered off for a while? I've got a lot to think about and things have been so busy at home."

Ishizu warmly hugged him and waved him away, "Go…we won't worry if we don't see you until later, we'll watch the rest for you and see you at home this evening."

Yami set off across the fields, hands in his pockets and deep in thought. Since these drifted often to its' owner, it was perhaps not surprising that his course drifted gradually until he was moving in the general direction of the house.

After walking for a short while Yami realised how hot he was and looked about for somewhere he could sit in the shade with his reflections. Off to one side he noticed a small cluster of trees and he immediately headed towards them. 'Perfect,' he thought as he neared, the trees were situated near the edge of a small lake and as he seated himself in the shade he realised that this too reduced the heat. Lazily he leaned back against a convenient tree and lost himself to his musings.

* * *

The long black car crawled slowly down the road; it's previously rapid progress having been brought to an end as the tail of a parade made its leisurely way past.

"I'm afraid we may be stuck here for a while Sir," the driver announced, apologetically.

Kaiba leant back in his seat, his blue eyes gazing 'blindly' through the window of the limousine. The meeting had seemed interminable, it was just so depressing that after all this time - loose ends from the regime of his foul adoptive parent still remained to be rooted out and destroyed. He shook his head to dispel the lingering sense of disgust, feeling soiled and sticky as though even that remote contact with the long dead Gozaburo could somehow infect him. His impatience to be home was an almost tangible force and across a couple of fields he could see it, so close but tantalisingly still distant with all this 'traffic'. 'Damn, I need a shower, why does this have to happen now, when we're so close?' Almost as he had that thought, the glint of sunlight on water caught his attention. The lake a few fields over - lay close to his property and he came to an abrupt decision.

"Stop the car," he called to the driver, "let me out…I'll walk back from here."

As he walked across the fields, the noise and fumes of civilisation receding behind him, Kaiba loosened his tie and slung his jacket over his shoulder. This had been a good idea – leaving all that mayhem behind and moving towards where he wanted to be – he was not consciously aware of the symbolism, but his mind began to relax and a slight smile curved his lips. Taking control of a situation always made Kaiba feel better and back in the car, dark thoughts crowding his mind he had felt – stifled. Out here alone, the sun warmed his back as he continued towards the beckoning lake ahead and he felt some of the tension leave him…but he still wanted that 'shower'.

Reaching the edge of the water, Kaiba walked on to a small jetty overhanging the edge and contemplated the clean green depths for a moment before tossing both jacket and tie to the grass nearby and kicking off his shoes…this was going to feel _so_ good.

His body broke the surface smoothly; the water cool but not cold after a morning in the warm sunshine. The sensation was blissful as it slid softly across his skin taking with it the feelings of contamination. Languidly, the waters of the lake caressed him as he swam, cleansing and purifying, the gentle lapping an almost sensual experience. As he broached the surface Kaiba breathed deeply, this felt amazing, even though arriving at the house in this unfamiliar manner and dripping wet, might raise a few eyebrows.

Kaiba floated for several moments with the sun on his face, all cares for the time being – suspended in the weightless embrace of the lake. Too soon however, that spell was broken as, having banished the business issues which had been troubling him for the past several days, his busy mind returned again to its' other preoccupation. A now familiar face impinged upon his thoughts and for once he made no attempt to eject it, 'what was the truth of that perplexing behaviour?' His mind's eye considered the clear purple gaze of the face it envisaged as he swam leisurely back to the edge and climbed out, water cascading from his sodden clothing.

Picking up his things, Kaiba moved around the edge of the lake and skirted a small stand of trees, intending to complete his unexpected journey home as quickly as possible. He felt wonderfully refreshed but was still preoccupied with his frustrating thoughts.

His distraction was such that when a sudden movement to one side brought him face-to-face with Yami in reality, for a moment he was stunned and reached out a disbelieving hand to trail wondering fingers gently along the jaw of this 'phantom' before him.

When Yami spoke, dispelling his reverie, he dropped his hand, flushing and abruptly angry at having been surprised in this way, "What the hell are you doing here?" His tone however, was not as harsh at it would normally have been.

Yami was equally mortified.

When he had glimpsed Kaiba approaching the lake from his seat beneath the trees, Yami had been aghast but there had been nowhere to go and he had only been able to move deeper into the shade. From this vantage point he had watched, unobserved and transfixed by the sight of him - unselfconscious and unguarded as he floated in the water.

The vision of Kaiba as he left the lake, his hair dripping and the wet shirt almost transparent had similarly immobilised him. His clothes clung to every line of the long, elegant figure and leanly muscled yet strong, his body was tantalisingly outlined by the pale fabric.

Kaiba looked…exceptional, and it took his breath away.

Now - confronted by an accusatory blue stare, heart hammering and the sensation of that gentle caress still lingering, Yami sought desperately for something to say.

"I didn't expect to see you…I'm staying the weekend – nearby - with my cousins," the words seemed distinctly inadequate and to his dismay Yami felt colour flood his cheeks. "I apologise for interrupting your peace."

The blush had not gone unnoticed and Kaiba relaxed slightly, "I don't own this land," he shrugged, "my car got stuck in traffic near the parade."

"Oh…the charity event," Yami managed, "I was there earlier, that's why I'm around here."

Kaiba scrutinised the face before him, Yami's evident discomfort at being here and clearly caught watching him caused his lips to twitch. His mood lightening, he bent to slip on his shoes and upon straightening he glimpsed a furtive glance at his body and his own pulse began to race.

"I'd better go," Yami said stiffly, "again I'm sorry…"

"Don't," this unexpected meeting having occurred while his defences were down, Kaiba for once bypassed his habitual caution and reserve. "I'd really like you to meet my brother; do you have to be anywhere right now?"

Yami considered. He had been horrified to encounter Kaiba so unexpectedly, but this meeting had not been as difficult as could have been expected (bearing in mind their last encounters). He was also curious to meet Kaiba's brother of whom he had only heard. Besides, Kaiba himself was clearly not shrinking from this situation so _he_ certainly didn't want to give the appearance of retreating.

"Sure," he said, trying for (at least the appearance) of nonchalance, "lead the way, I'd love to meet him."

They crossed the final field side by side, neither speaking of anything much and each wondering what the other was thinking.

* * *

Back home at the game shop, Joey was somewhat dispiritedly sorting through some new stock which had been delivered. He had promised his father it would be unpacked and displayed before the local kids came in on their way back from school. However his progress with this task was distinctly hampered by the frequent glances he cast towards his mobile phone, which lay on the nearby counter.

Each time he glanced away from the invoice he was checking, he lost his place and had to start again…and the small screen stayed stubbornly dark – no calls incoming no matter how much he willed it to ring.

Exasperated with himself as he re-read the list for the fifth time, he finally gave up for the moment and massaged his temples wearily.

"Face the facts you idiot," he said aloud to himself, "if she hasn't called by now, she probably isn't going to." His thoughts continued bleakly, 'You had one chance to convince her – and you screwed it up – it's over.'

His eyes stung at this thought and he squeezed them shut, swinging quickly to face the rear of the shop when the bell jangled to announce a customer. Gathering his composure, he took a deep breath and spoke as he turned, "be right with y…," his voice died in his throat.

It was Mai.

For a long moment neither spoke. Joey could barely believe his eyes and drank in the sight of her. As he gazed at her face he could see tell-tale signs of strain and unhappiness and was torn. Part of him ached that she had clearly been suffering too but he also rejoiced, she _had_ cared…and she was here.

"It's good to see you Mai," he said slowly and carefully, it felt inadequate.

Mai hesitated near the door, unconsciously shifting her feet, she looked ready to bolt but as her eyes took in his similarly worn appearance they softened and finally met his own.

Straightening her shoulders as though marshalling her defences she walked towards him, "I thought about what you said the other night…that we should talk in person…so here I am."

There was more than a hint of challenge in her tone but also a suggestion of questioning and her eyes searched his. Joey took courage from this and moved around the counter to stand before her. He could smell the light scent of the floral perfume she always wore and longed to wrap his arms around her but he knew now was not the time.

"I'm glad you came," he breathed, his sincerity evident as he looked at her. "I've missed you so much Mai, I'd give anything in the world to have you back…anything."

Mai looked at him, almost in amazement. Her previous experiences of relationships giving her no help at all. 'How can he still feel that way about me after everything I've put him through? Why doesn't he give in to his anger like everyone else?' She thought.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Joey asked.

"After I spoke to you I knew we had to talk in person - you were right about that…," she hesitated and then added – in a rushed lower voice, "I hadn't been able to forget about you either, though I tried."

"Maybe you don't want to hear it? But I'm glad," Joey interposed, his expression lightened slightly but the tension was still evident in the set of his shoulders.

Mai glanced at him and then quickly away, they needed to _talk _but seeing him again was affecting her strongly. "This morning before coming here…I spoke to Kaiba."

This was not welcome news and Joey sucked in his breath sharply, tonelessly he asked, "And he said..?"

"I told him I was coming to see you and he said that was my decision – which I already knew." The last was said with more of her usual spirit, but then her tone altered to contain puzzlement, "I expected him to tell me I was a fool – but he didn't. He did say he still was not convinced, what he heard was despicable and I should be careful, but he was less…adamant? He's heard some things about you all which made him feel less certain, I don't know what, do you?"

Joey told her that he did not know for sure but that the only thing he could think of was what had happened with Duke - and he told her all that had occurred (respecting Yami's confidence he did not disclose what had started the argument with Kaiba).

Explaining that situation gave him the opening to describe what had transpired on the fateful evening all those weeks ago, what Yami had heard and discovered and what they had surmised.

As the two spoke, the discomfort between them gradually lessened and their eyes met more frequently. Each tried to assess the words and feelings of the other.

'Maybe Joey really is different,' Mai thought, 'it seemed really obvious at the time but _could_ it all have been just a ghastly mistake? If Kaiba was wrong then this is all my fault, I didn't trust him and gave him no chance…,' impetuously she interrupted what Joey was saying.

"I should have talked to you Joey, I should have asked! I was angry and confused but… how could I be so selfish…"

"It doesn't matter now Mai," he replied, "you didn't know and it _was_ pretty incriminating out-of-context. Even Yami had to admit that…eventually. All I care about is what we're going to do now? How about it? Can we give it another chance…maybe take it slow?"

Mai looked at him, and her heart was in her eyes, "I'd like to try…"

This time - as he inhaled that intoxicating floral scent, she was enfolded in his arms as they hugged.

The shop bell rang again as Solomon entered, his face lighting up as he saw the pair together.

"Mai, it's so good to see you my dear!" Voice suspiciously gruff as he held his emotions in check, he turned to Joey, "that stock isn't unpacking itself you know." But his heart wasn't in it, and his hands shook as he gave his son a hug and went out through the back…leaving them together.

* * *

When Yami returned to his cousin's home later that afternoon he was very thoughtful.

Meeting Mokuba had been enjoyable; the younger Kaiba was open and friendly – clearly delighted that Kaiba would bring a 'friend' home to meet him. Yami did not think him totally naïve however; he had caught Mokuba sneaking considering looks at him several times and was inwardly amused and touched. Clearly Mokuba watched out for his brother as much as he could and was protective of him, 'shades of Seto,' he thought – it was plain that this young man both looked up to and adored his elder sibling.

What had been even more fascinating had been seeing Kaiba's relationship with his brother. It went beyond a usual sibling bond, sometimes containing elements of almost father-son concern for his welfare, and Yami knew he was Mokuba's (longstanding) sole guardian. It was obvious that Kaiba was – in his own fashion – devoted to him. By turns Yami saw him amused, exasperated and indulgent and his eyes often softened when they rested upon Mokuba in a manner Yami had not seen from the taciturn Kaiba before.

More relaxed (although this was mainly by comparison to his normal 'uptightness') in his own home and in the company of his brother, Kaiba had actually been pleasant company…in fact _very_ pleasant. As Yami had surmised (before encountering the reality), he was extremely intelligent and was obviously expert in many areas where they had common interests.

Inevitably the conversation turned to duel monsters and Yami had at last expressed his admiration for the duel disk system which Kaiba designed. Flushing slightly, Kaiba first recited the technical specifications which made them currently the pinnacle of their type and then moved on to enumerate improvements he envisaged and associated virtual designs he had planned.

Whilst this was all interesting, Yami had wanted to ensure his main point was clearly understood. "I want you to know how marvellous they are Kaiba," he had said sincerely, "you captured the essence of the heart of the cards and turned them into creatures of beauty and power…you made them _live_ before us…and it is truly amazing."

Again Kaiba had turned the compliment, this time using a boastful retort as his armour but Yami had not been deceived, the deepening flush had betrayed his pleasure in the compliment. What an enigma he was.

Little did Yami know it, but Kaiba was having similar thoughts about him and longed to ask outright about the Duke situation – but the moment just did not arise. He therefore made a decision as Yami got ready to leave and invited him to bring his cousins (and their daughter) to lunch the next day. Since it would be a Sunday – he would be at home and perhaps then he would find an opportunity.

When the chance meeting and invitation to lunch were relayed to her, Ishizu was filled with speculation but she struggled with herself and swallowed her questions. Merely arching an eyebrow and commenting "how coincidental," as the tale unfolded and gracefully accepting the offer of lunch, but she wouldn't have missed it for anything.

"Oh…by the way, Joey called…he said can you call him as soon as possible…he's got great news…"

Yami snatched up his phone and began to dial, incredulous hope for Joey filling him…

* * *

That Sunday evening, Tristan was growing very anxious.

He regarded his mobile thoughtfully, Duke had just called to put him off again – he had been due to see him this evening but for some reason Duke was now asking him to leave it until the morning. For the past two days Duke had refused to go out of his home and was showing signs of concealing something, abruptly his jaw firmed – Duke had some explaining to do and he could do it now. He left the house decisively.

Arriving at Tristan's flat, he was about to knock when the landlord came out of the front door from his flat below. "Hi Tristan, Duke said you wouldn't be around until tomorrow but this saves me from having to catch you then. I've got something for you if you hang on a minute."

Tristan looked at him in surprise and then walked over to wait by the door, 'what on earth?' He thought...as an envelope was pushed into his hands. "Thanks," was all that he said however.

"No problem, as I said it was handy to 'run into you' tonight," and the door closed.

Tristan's heart began to beat faster and the blood roared in his ears, what had Duke done? With trembling fingers, he hastily tore open the envelope and moved closer to a streetlight so he could read…

_Tristan,_

_I feel so much regret for having to write this to you and for letting you down yet again but this situation just can't go on. The way things are here at the moment, no-one is prepared to give me the chance to start again, you shouldn't really blame them – I haven't shown myself to be very trustworthy. _

_I have found a game shop which I can lease about an hours' drive from here and I am going to try to start Dungeon Duel Dice on a small scale, I have enough money if I start small…it's what I should have done in the first place. _

_The previous manager had to leave on short notice so it's all up and ready to run - I'll be starting tomorrow. I'll let you know how things are going very soon._

_I am leaving you a note so you get this after I'm gone because I have finally come to realise just how amazing you are – and I don't want to drag you down too. I know how loyal you are and you've done so much for me already._

_Please believe me when I say I will get things right this time, maybe I can make you proud._

_Many, many thanks for all you have done for me; I'm sorry I can only write it._

_Love, Duke _

As he read the last lines, they blurred before his eyes and he looked up at the flat door hopelessly – Duke had gone and he didn't know where…a sob rose in his throat.

Just as he was about to leave, a taxi drew up and before his disbelieving gaze the door opened and Duke walked out with a bag in each hand. As he turned to the taxi, he caught sight of Tristan and even in the streetlight his face visibly paled. Momentarily he closed his eyes in anguish, "Tris…I didn't want to do this, what are you doing here?"

Voice shaking Tristan replied, "I got your note early…why didn't you tell me? I won't let you go alone."

"It's not right Tristan," Duke replied dully, I already owe you so much and I'm just not worth it."

"Don't talk about yourself that way!" Tristan snapped, "You are to me, of course I'm coming…unless…you don't want me?" Abruptly he flushed.

Duke laughed wryly, "Even I'm not that big a fool…are you sure? I'm not disciplined enough to give you up twice."

"Damn straight," Tristan replied, "I'll call home tomorrow." He was not about to risk any other stupidly noble gestures.

"Thanks for always standing by me," gently Duke cupped his cheek and the two embraced before entering the taxi which sped off down the street into the night.

* * *

**AN: Well, after all the anticipation – I hope you thought wet Kaiba was worth-the-wait, and enjoyed the rest of the update :)**

**I have also uploaded a short story (oneshot) for Christmas. It's called 'It's a Wonderful Life (but only with Kaiba)', if any of you fancy something festive-ish ;)**

**I will be updating as usual next Friday, chapter fourteen and Kaiba's guests are coming for lunch. Hope to see you then.**

**EvilMidget6 :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: We start on the day of Tristan' departure – backtracking to Sunday morning - a number of other things occurred elsewhere – earlier that day…**

**I wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read my Christmas short story this week. Particular thanks to: SmellyBelly69, xChaoticDawnx, Lovemondotrasho, Bella, Janders and K5Rakitan for their really fabulous reviews.**

**As always a huge dose of gratitude to everyone reading/following/reviewing this story, all of you are wonderful and deeply appreciated :)**

**Extra thanks to: Nenya85, Yuki-Chan, Deck Divination, Lovemondotrasho, Bella, Janders and Bill (and nan) – for all your continued support! xxx**

* * *

"_**But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them for ever." Jane Austen, P&P.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

A number of important events occurred earlier, on the day Tristan received Duke's farewell letter…

"What are you boys up to this afternoon?" Arthur asked as the family ate lunch together on Sunday. "Solomon and I are attending a lecture on Egyptian artefacts at the museum if you're interested Marik. I know some of it will concern jewellery as they've an exhibition entitled 'Treasures of the Dead' opening which apparently contains a number of pieces. I believe one of the speakers is a specialist in the use of Egyptian Faience and there are some photographs of Carnelian and gold scarabs, take a look." He tossed a pamphlet to Marik (who pounced on it) as he spoke.

"I've got some things to get done this afternoon and I'm seeing Duke later," Tristan spoke up, "I might be late back."

"How is he?" Solomon interjected looking concerned, "I thought he looked a shadow of his usual self when he was with you the other day. He's clearly suffering for his behaviour; do you think he can cope? "

"Well he doesn't want to go out at the moment," Tristan replied worriedly.

"Things like that disgraceful business at the club the other night won't carry on forever you know…people forget and move on to something else." Arthur interposed, "It just takes a little time – what you said may help too – they'll realise it was true when they think it over."

"I hope so, maybe he'll see that too – I'll talk to him tonight about it," but Tristan still looked anxious, Duke could be so impulsive…hence his current difficulties.

"What about you Joey?" There was no immediate response and Solomon nudged his partner with a smile, indicating him.

Joey had been lost in his own thoughts, which for the first time lately had been pleasurable. Mai had come back to him and she filled his mind.

"Maybe I need long blonde hair," Solomon muttered causing laughs from the others, "JOSEPH!"

"Huh?" Snapped from his reverie, Joey focussed a questioning look on his father.

Both parents regarded him with amused smiles (which held a large dose of relief – they had been so worried about him), "I take it you're spending the day with Mai?" Solomon asked and Joey's enthusiastic nod caused laughter as he blushed.

"We've still got a lot of talking to do," Joey said defensively, "but I think we're going to be okay. Yami said it when I spoke to him last night…how much we both suffered says a lot."

"Yea…talking, right," Marik scoffed, "Ow!" (Joey had given him a punch for that).

Rubbing his shoulder and grinning wickedly, he continued, "I totally want to see this stuff," here he indicated the leaflet. "I've needed an amulet of Thoth for ages, it would complement the rod – and there's one in this picture – I want to see it. Come with me Ryou? Then we could go to the club after, if you want?"

"Sure," his softly spoken brother answered agreeably, "maybe we can continue what you started Tristan and put in a few positive thoughts about Duke, besides - I could do with getting out."

"Thanks Ryou," Tristan smiled warmly at his brother, glad of the support.

"Well then boys, we'll see you all later. Joey and Tris…have a good time and Marik – make sure you're ready on time. No getting side-tracked or we'll go without you."

Lunch over, the family dispersed to follow these various plans.

* * *

At Kaiba's mansion, lunchtime was also underway.

Things had started well; Kaiba had been a courteously welcoming host and Mokuba was plainly delighted to have guests and greeted them enthusiastically.

As they sat in a comfortably appointed and beautiful room (opening onto a sunny terrace) and engaged in the inevitable small talk, Ishizu cast an appraising eye over the handsome figure of the young man of whom she had heard so much lately. Her timing was fortuitous as she intercepted a covert glance at Yami, there was more than warmth in that look, _considerably_ more in fact.

Ishizu smiled to herself and then at her cousin, 'very nice' she mouthed with a meaningful look.

Yami frowned her down direfully and cast a quick look at Kaiba, hoping nothing had been noticed but a faint betraying flush indicated otherwise and annoyingly he felt his own colour start to rise. 'What was Ishizu playing at?' This time he sent her a repressive scowl and she subsided (but she did not look contrite, instead downright mischievous – damn her).

Looking back towards Kaiba he braced himself for the expected response of quelling hauteur but instead a considering and somewhat quizzical glance was cast his way as Kaiba offered drinks in a noncommittal tone.

Rafael was a local manager within a social media, marketing and distribution company which was one of the largest in the country. They had departments which specialised across every major category of the interactive entertainment industry (and associated hardware/software products) and Rafael himself was a key figure within the Duel Monsters section for this area.

He and Kaiba clearly had plenty to talk about and became very quickly involved in conversation about the potential of the duel-disk systems. The words "analysing data" and "utilising statistics" were warning enough to the others to leave them to it for the moment.

Mokuba was clearly feeling important in his role as co-host and chatted animatedly to Ishizu, Rebecca and Yami. He was some years older than Rebecca and (rather unwisely) adopted a slightly indulgent air towards her, 'kindly' explaining that his big brother was a top-ranked duellist in the game which gave her father a lot of business. It was noticeable to Yami that his youngest guest developed a distinct glint in her eye at the somewhat patronising tone. Mokuba then went on to discuss the duel-disk systems a topic in which all three of his auditors were genuinely interested.

When this topic came to a conclusion, Rebecca spoke, "Wow, a top-ranked duellist and duel-disks…I wish someone would let me have a go." She sent a piteously appealing look at Mokuba as she spoke which caused Yami to chortle inwardly, 'little minx,' he thought.

"I could duel you after lunch if you like?" Mokuba offered, "we have some of the prototypes here…don't worry – I'll go easy on you."

Yami supressed a wince, he was really asking for trouble now – little though he clearly knew it.

"Oh yes _please_," she responded in a demure tone and Mokuba left them, saying he would be back shortly but would make sure everything was organised for after the meal.

"Rebecca, you need to remember you're a _guest,_" Ishizu said in a warning tone, "Mokuba meant to be kind."

"I don't like people talking down to me as though I'm a baby," was the mulish response, "I'll show him going easy." Unnoticed, Yami turned away to hide his smile, his cousin would not appreciate it if he started laughing, but his shoulders shook.

As Ishizu remonstrated with her, clearly about to exert her motherly authority, another voice unexpectedly entered the conversation, "I think she should go ahead, maybe it'll teach him to get his facts straight before committing himself."

Both Rafael and Kaiba had evidently caught the tail-end of the youthful conversation; her father was grinning and a faint smile hovered about Kaiba's lips also.

"State champion in the pre-teen league I believe," he nodded to Rebecca, "unlike Mokuba, I know who you are. I just didn't know you were related to Yami." He continued, "What do you say Yami? I'm sure you agree people should be careful of their assumptions?" Here he gave Yami a direct look, arching an eyebrow, "perhaps even me – maybe it runs in the family?"

As Ishizu and Rafael ushered their daughter to one side to discuss the difference between a good-natured joke and potential bad manners, wishing to ensure her good conduct. Yami regarded Kaiba with wary surprise, he had begun to stiffen at the opening remark – sure it was at his own expense…but it had ended unexpectedly. What was Kaiba trying to say?

Cautiously he responded, "Nobody's perfect, certainly not me that's for sure," he shrugged fatalistically; he had known he would need to do this at some point. "I owe you an apology Kaiba," he said looking him straight in the eye and outwardly unflinching. "I misjudged you badly and I was wrong, it has troubled me ever since I read your email."

Kaiba looked at him with an unreadable expression but inwardly he was admiring of both Yami's resolution and how he appeared as he spoke. He was obviously sincere but could scarcely have looked less humble as he admitted his error; pride etched his every feature giving his face sternness as he awaited a response. Unsurprisingly – he was coming to realise it was inevitable, Kaiba's body responded to the sight of Yami like this, the mental challenge he represented in so many ways – a fuel for his continuing desire.

"Thank you," he replied simply, unable to entirely supress a small smirk before he added decisively, "but there's more we need to discuss, we can talk after lunch?"

Yami regarded him steadily, then nodded in acquiescence…there had been a note of entreaty in Kaiba's tone, for all his request was couched like a demand, and he wondered what lay behind it. Before either could say anymore there was a stir in the doorway and a clearly reluctant Mokuba entered, apparently escorting another guest…it was Vivian.

"My dears," she gushed as she swept across the room, "I'm _so_ sorry to crash in on you this way, I was in the neighbourhood and just thought I'd pop in. Of course when Mokuba told me you had guests for lunch I knew it was terribly naughty of me…but now I see it's _only_ Yami after all…so I'm so glad I came."

Nobody else appeared to share her enthusiasm; in fact Kaiba was regarding her in wrathful incredulity – since when did she 'just drop in' to his house? He eyed her resentfully, she had clearly ambushed Mokuba into bringing her in and he thought furiously. The woman had gall, a hide like a rhinoceros and a temper to match. If he repulsed her immediately she would undoubtedly create a scene, she had made her dislike for Yami quite plain during her stay at the penthouse and besides she _was _Mai's sister however tedious she was.

With surprise, he realised those were not his only reasons for avoiding a confrontation, his over-riding feeling was that he didn't want Yami or his family subjected to it. With an effort Kaiba forced down his anger.

"What a delightful surprise," he uttered in a clearly sarcastic tone. Vivian chose to ignore the inflection and responded to the words themselves. Having carried her point she felt triumphant and she had further - a knack of hearing only what she wanted, at any time. "I just knew you would think so," she cooed flirtatiously, pouting as Kaiba failed to respond.

Ishizu eyed her frostily, the dismissive way this woman had spoken of her cousin had 'raised her hackles' immediately and she was on the alert for any further barbs from this madam.

Clearly displeased, Kaiba performed the necessary introductions and by the time this was completed, lunch was announced.

* * *

The meal was not a success.

Only Mokuba and Rebecca at the far end of the table were able to eat in comparative equanimity.

For the others, the relatively relaxed and easy conversation of the pre-luncheon drinks had virtually disappeared, withering under the blight of Vivian's presence.

Vivian herself dominated much of what conversation there was and having stationed herself at Kaiba's right hand did her best to monopolise his attention. She was doing her utmost to appear vivacious and amusing but was unable to supress the antagonism she felt towards Yami, which entirely defeated her object.

The admiration she had previously suspected Kaiba felt for him - again wound tendrils of jealousy around her. On several occasions she attempted to direct poisonous shafts towards him, but each time was frustrated by Ishizu who had clearly constituted herself as his champion and turned each such remark - cleverly aside.

The atmosphere within the room was also not improved by Kaiba himself who was holding onto his temper by a shred and looking like a thundercloud, (he was unaware how much his own buried feelings for Yami were influencing him). Vivian did not realise how lucky she had been.

Fortuitously, Kaiba had intercepted a laughing glance from Yami to his cousin as she calmly defeated Vivian at every turn. She did so - seemingly with utter ease, remaining poised, unfailingly polite and aloof. Raphael also raised a silent toast to his wife and the clear amusement between the three had prevented further escalation.

Nevertheless, Kaiba felt mortified and remembered with irony that he had cast aspersions on Yami's family…not that Vivian was family, but this was his home and he couldn't _wait_ to get her out of it. Almost grinding his teeth in frustration he heard her try again…

"I almost forgot to enquire after your brothers Yami…how remiss of me. I particularly recall the one with all the jewellery," she gave a fake titter; "one could hardly miss noticing _him._"

"Such a dear boy," Ishizu responded immediately, "he and I have that interest in common you know…Egyptian jewellery. He really has a very fine eye for it and has some fantastic pieces. Of course he can get a little carried away with wanting to show it off…but then - he's only nineteen…I'm sure you can think back to what that's like if you try hard enough."

Vivian's complexion darkened and she bit her lip in aggravation but seeing that everyone had finished their lunch, Kaiba was already suggesting they take coffee in the terrace room so she hastily rose to follow.

Everyone else was delighted as Ishizu next frustrated whatever plans she had had for continuing to dominate conversation.

"Vivian my dear," she called, "since you clearly find Egyptian ornaments so compelling, I thought we could have a cosy chat about the subject – do come and sit here with me."

Left with no graceful way to refuse and hoist by her own petard, Vivian had no choice but to acquiesce with at least the appearance of good humour and seated herself near to the other woman. Mokuba and Rebecca indicated that they were going to play their agreed duel and Rafael declared he was going to watch. Yami was just beginning to say he would also enjoy observing when he was interrupted by Kaiba.

"Actually Yami, I was hoping to have a word with you…," he began, "perhaps we could take our coffee on the terrace?"

"Of course Kaiba," Yami agreed and nodded to the others to go on without him as he followed Kaiba out into the sunshine.

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Yami looked with pleasure across the gently sloping lawn, trees and well-tended banks of flowers. Taking a seat, he leaned back and felt the warmth of the sun on his face with pleasure, "You have a lovely home Kaiba, as hard as you work you must find this peace very welcome afterwards."

"Usually – that's true," Kaiba agreed, then continued with more of a bite to his tone, "not very peaceful today though, I hope you realise she wasn't invited?"

Yami began to laugh softly, "Oh I think we were all aware of that, but you must confess she has plenty of nerve…even if she was fighting a losing battle against Ishizu. She didn't give up trying…and she was getting _so_ frustrated."

The laughter was infectious and despite his irritation over the whole business, as Kaiba recalled one or two examples of the finesse displayed by Yami's cousin he found himself reluctantly amused and began to relax slightly.

"Your cousin was a notable adversary," he conceded, "however Vivian has taken up enough of my time for one day; I wanted to ask you about something else." He paused, seeming to consider his next words but then shrugged abruptly and looked piercingly at his guest. "I've been informed of some rumours concerning my dealings with Duke Devlin."

Somewhat uncomfortably, Yami met that questioning blue-eyed stare and sighed, "Yes – they started with me if that's what you're asking? I know that you value your privacy Kaiba and I hope you don't think I violated your confidence – but it was necessary."

"That's not why I'm asking," Kaiba replied, to his surprise he realised he had not even considered that Yami might broadcast more personal information and tucked that thought away to be examined later. "What I don't understand is why you did this?"

"I've already told you," the purple gaze dropped and Yami's expression became troubled. "I know that I misjudged you and it was equally wrong that you should be incorrectly blamed for the faults of another." His deep voice held utter conviction and as he spoke again he looked up as though to impress his sincerity upon Kaiba, "You deserve better."

Kaiba regarded him silently and then sipped from his drink to give himself time to respond. 'Could Mokuba have been correct?' It certainly seemed that way. As he pondered, his chestnut hair fell forward to partially shield his expression as though sensing a hint of vulnerability might have appeared and wishing to guard him.

Gathering his thoughts and sitting forward, Kaiba pushed on, "I wasn't asking for favours," he began stiffly, "and you seemed to be on very good terms with Devlin – why would you expose him?"

Greatly as he would have disliked it had he known, much of Kaiba's confusion was evident to Yami – at first he misunderstood it however.

"Are you suggesting that I would lie about you? Is that what you think of me?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

Kaiba gestured impatiently, "No, that's not what I'm saying…you didn't need to say anything at all and you had no reason to care about me so why did you?"

He was obviously tense as he asked and the enquiry was imprecise – did he refer to what was said or to the fact Yami evidently _had_ cared? He would never reveal so much consciously, but it was both.

As Yami regarded him, turning the words over in his mind he perceived this and his voice dropped to its normally composed timbre.

Considering the implications of the question he suddenly understood the things it unknowingly revealed. His father had mentioned a harsh upbringing - had Kaiba ever _really_ cared for anyone but Mokuba or been valued for himself in return? If he was unable to comprehend the motives for such a comparatively small act of redress it certainly seemed that way, and this shed new light on his previous behaviour.

"Hasn't anyone ever done something for you just because they should?" Yami asked carefully, "Just because it's the right thing to do?"

Kaiba gave a bitter laugh, "Most people do what's expedient, whatever works out best for them. Come off it Yami, everyone wants to get ahead and most people will do whatever that takes."

"Even your family?" Yami whispered, fighting to show no signs of his shock.

Kaiba sneered, his expression was harsh, but the look in his eyes…, "My parents died when I was barely old enough to remember them, there's Mokuba and maybe Mai…but the rest? Absolutely. Then Gozaburo emphasized the truth for me personally…_never_ expose yourself…if you're weak, people will exploit you. It was a valuable lesson and whatever else I may despise him for, I can thank him for teaching me that much. I didn't get where I am now because I allowed people to use me." Abruptly he seemed to realise he was revealing more than he meant to and his expression became tightly shuttered, his lips compressed.

Yami knew better than to comment and returned the conversation to Duke. Instinctively he was aware that he needed to be similarly open if Kaiba's revelation was not to cause him to withdraw. He had no time to analyse his response or consider _why_ he wanted desperately to prevent that, but the emotions drove him to speech.

"I was wrong Kaiba," he began forcefully; "I was flattered by Duke and accepted him at face value. I had no reason to believe him dishonourable but no real basis to assume otherwise either, and at the time," he smiled faintly, "my ego was bruised. We were only ever friends, something just wasn't right and when I read your email, I knew it was the truth. You want to know why I exposed him? Because people had to know they were wrong about _you_. You are an honourable man Kaiba and that should be acknowledged, anything else would be immoral. Am I happy about exposing Duke? No. Although I am very angry that I was taken in by his tale, and relieved that something held me back from a relationship. Does that answer your questions?" He looked challengingly at Kaiba as he finished, then unable to be still – stood and walked to the edge of the terrace, looking out across the gardens as he sought for calm.

When Kaiba spoke again, it was from close behind him and an unexpected shiver ran through him at the proximity.

"That was pretty comprehensive…you're exposed when you use yourself to prove a point you know, and you don't have any caution," but the tone held a hint of grudging admiration alongside acceptance and Yami shrugged.

"Never exposing myself would just be a different weakness, and of the two I'll take the risk. The other way would cost too much: the trust that many people are decent, friendship, love…these things are worth it to me." Turning, Yami smiled defiantly, "besides – I think I can cope."

'Just a different weakness,' those words resounded in Kaiba's mind…but his expression was controlled.

Briefly they stared wordlessly at one another and the blue eyes could read nothing but honesty and conviction in the clear gaze of the other. All cards were on the table at last.

Yami was the first to turn away, his mind felt somehow lighter for what had passed between them, it felt cathartic. As he strolled back to the table he realised that he needed to do some serious thinking – there was a lot to assimilate. He also realised there was something else that Kaiba should know…

"Another thing I've just thought of which you may not have realised," he began as Kaiba approached. "Duke's still in town, but he's admitted his behaviour and he's trying to change. That has a lot to do with my brother so I hope he succeeds."

Kaiba raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Tristan cares a lot about him…really cares. If it doesn't work out he's going to be hurt. It was him who made us all realise…however much we condemn his behaviour, Duke has been a friend – we can't just dump him because he made a grave mistake. If he's willing to accept that and try to change he's going to need help, but it's not easy for any of us." As he said this, Yami betrayed a measure of his own uncertainty and stopped, clearly thinking unpleasant thoughts.

He was unaware that he had dropped another bombshell for Kaiba to consider.

So the reports he had had were completely correct, and this was the reason…loyalty to a friend and commitment to an ideal. Again Kaiba was forced to re-examine his preconceptions about this particular family, he no longer doubted Yami and for him to be what he seemed gave weight to the idea that the others might be genuine also. Yami was not the only one with some serious thinking to do.

Kaiba spoke, giving no outward sign of the turmoil raging in his mind, "You seem to have some troubling thoughts about all this?"

Yami sighed, and spoke with a hint of bitterness, "I didn't realise how difficult I would find it to overcome my own intolerance and resentment when it's so clearly the right thing to do. Lately, I've been forced to see that I have a lot more faults than I realised."

"You're not the only one," Kaiba replied dryly and meaningfully, but there was no accusation in his tone and Yami's eyes flew to meet his, even as a slow blush mounted his cheeks.

A short silence fell between them.

Just as it began to grow awkward, Kaiba spoke again, "Yami, I want to…"

He did not get to complete that sentence, as whatever he had been going to say was interrupted by Vivian's arrival on the terrace. She had a distinctly petulant expression and glanced sharply from one to the other, suspiciously detecting the intimacy of the moment and waspish because of it.

"So Duke wasn't enough of a catch and you're changing your target to Kaiba," she sneered with a pout, as she again clumsily attempted to put Yami at a disadvantage. She intended to seem sophisticated as she tried to demean this possible rival for Kaiba's attention but she mistook her object. Kaiba's lips tightened in irritation, he had had just about enough of this and opened his mouth to issue a blighting comment but Yami forestalled him.

"You clearly think I have good taste," he almost purred the words – a spark of anger in his eyes, "are you asking if Duke is available? The answer is yes, but I should warn you – I don't think you're his type, and I know you've got competition."

Vivian paled with anger.

As she prepared to retort in kind, Kaiba intervened – however much he might be privately enjoying Yami's quickness of mind and audacity (that indomitable will was always exciting). Vivien had no discretion, a low mind and a mean, spiteful streak lay beneath her outward prettiness. He didn't want to give her the chance to say anything _really_ harmful or embarrassing and the woman had no subtlety – if it wasn't for Mai…and there was a limit to how much of this he was prepared to tolerate – even for her.

"It was nice of your to drop by Vivian," he said flatly, the pointed words 'a splash of cold water' upon their object. "It's a pity to cut your visit short obviously, but I think you mentioned an appointment this afternoon?"

Left with no graceful manner of remaining, and perceiving she had made a serious error with Kaiba, Vivian was obliged to take her leave. She exchanged somewhat stilted goodbyes with the others and received tight smiles from both Ishizu and Yami that sent her, still bristling to her car.

* * *

As he re-joined the others, Yami wondered what Kaiba had been about to say before they had been so crudely interrupted…but he had no opportunity to find out.

Not long after Vivian had made her exit, Raphael re-joined them, a triumphant Rebecca and chastened Mokuba trailing behind him.

The latter went straight to his brother, "I owe her a duel-disk for beating me," he confessed. "It was fairly even at first…but I think she was toying with me," Here he gave Rebecca a baleful look, "all of a sudden something changed and she wiped me out in a few turns."

Kaiba looked at the diminutive girl speculatively, "Did she now? I would like to see you duel," he commented to Rebecca, "don't worry about the disk Mokuba, I'll organise it."

In the common way of a long-term relationship, Ishizu's eyes had wordlessly signalled to her husband that she was ready to leave. Rafael thus murmured the necessary phrases and the family prepared to depart.

As he ushered his guests to the door, Kaiba inadvertently brushed against Yami, and their eyes met. Kaiba's pupils were dilated and Yami felt his body tense before he looked quickly away, confused by his strong reaction to the longing he could see there. He _really_ had some soul-searching to do in order to reassess what he felt about this man.

As for Kaiba himself, it was some time after his guests had departed before his body forgot the brief sensation of that lithe form against him, or his mind - the answering hunger which he thought he had glimpsed.

* * *

**AN: Some serious reassessment is plainly required on both sides, but perhaps each is finally moving to a clearer perspective… **

**SmellyBelly69…wherefore art thou? I missed you this week (well – from **_**this**_** story, lol :)**

…**and no guestive fun either…XD**

**Chapter fifteen next Friday – more from Yami/Kaiba and Tristan & Duke have left town…hope you enjoyed this update and return next week.**

**EvilMidget6 ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So where did Duke and Tristan go and what now for Yami and Kaiba?**

**Extra festive thanks this week to: Nenya85 (two chapters in a few weeks was brilliant!), Deck Divination (yay-Friday!), Lovemondotrasho (thanks for all your correspondence), xLightningx (glad you enjoyed it), Janders (glad you think the slow progression works), Bella (tension indeed & more coming), Cardiaca (&Mae) Guest (so pleased to hear from you-would like to reply…) and Bill (thanks! The serious still made me lol tho', they may have been tempted ;).**

**As always, my gratitude to everyone reading/following/reviewing my story. All of your responses are deeply appreciated, the two-way experience you give me is one of the best things about doing this. :)**

**Happy holidays and a great new year to you all!**

* * *

"_**She was humbled, she was grieved; she repented, though she hardly knew of what. She became jealous of his esteem, when she could no longer hope to be benefited by it. She wanted to hear of him, when there seemed the least chance of gaining intelligence. She was convinced that she could have been happy with him, when it was no longer likely they should meet." Jane Austen, P&P**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Yami came into breakfast the next morning he looked exhausted and his cousin greeted him with an arch look, "Didn't you sleep well?" She enquired teasingly, "What was the problem? Awake all night trying to decide how you feel?"

Yami looked at her a trifle blearily, he had indeed spent several hours in contemplation of Kaiba and his colour rose at the accuracy of Ishizu's insight, she could read him too well.

"It's far too early for making me blush," he declared, "at least give me coffee you wicked woman."

Ishizu laughed and took pity on him, declaring she had things to do and would leave him to enjoy his breakfast in peace. As she gave him a parting hug, she was unable to resist one final remark, "Just remember what I said about overthinking, everything about his behaviour showed me he cares about you and I can tell you feel much more than you realised, whatever you're both saying."

Yami regarded her with exasperation and she left to make sure Rebecca was dressed, still smiling to herself.

As he slipped his drink contemplatively, the sleepy fog dissipated and he returned to his musings of the previous night.

Kaiba was so much more remarkable than he had previously realised - intelligent, complicated and yes, very frustrating but these things just made him a challenge. Yami smiled to himself, remembering some of their encounters – that love of a contest was an inclination they seemed to share.

As he thought over what Kaiba had inadvertently revealed of his past the smile died, replaced by a gathering frown – if his speculations were anywhere near the truth it was a good thing that creature was dead. What sort of monster would take an already traumatised child and then mistreat him further?

Both Kaiba's words and even more – that brief glimpse of his remembered pain as he spoke…many things were now revealed to Yami. Kaiba's isolation and guarded nature, his distrust of people and their motives…these previously incomprehensible attitudes now made sense and Yami's respect for all he had become and achieved was also amplified.

He was stubborn and impossible but also increasingly desirable and remembering him as he emerged from the water two days before, Yami closed his eyes and inhaled…yes, for the first time he was truly looking forward to their next encounter.

This proved to be fortunate as not an hour later, Kaiba was ringing the doorbell.

Ostensibly, the reason for his visit was the brand new duel-disk which he presented to Rebecca. "With Mokuba's compliments for a convincing win," he told her and the hint of a smile gave warmth to his usually stern features. "He wanted you to have it first thing."

Although on his way to the office, Kaiba lingered, accepting the coffee offered by Ishizu and the three chatted briefly. Ishizu then excused herself as she needed to drive Rebecca to school but she left saying that she wouldn't be long.

As they departed, Yami wondered, 'would he now discover what Kaiba had been about to say the previous day?'

Unfortunately this was again destined not to be the case.

Almost as they began to talk, the insistent ring of Yami's phone interrupted the conversation. Looking at the display, he saw it was Joey and for the first time he could remember – he was tempted not to answer.

Something of his thoughts was visible in his face and Kaiba gave him a wry glance, "Go ahead," he said, "It's usually me…makes a pleasant change."

Yami's amusement lasted only until he heard the anxiety in Joey's voice. "Yami? You need to come home right away, something's happened."

"Slow down Joey," Yami answered, his brow furrowing, "What on Earth…?"

"It's Tristan – he didn't come home from Duke's last night."

"Well he's a grown man and surely old enough to make his own decisions without any of us interfering; I don't think he'd thank us for it…do you?"

"No Yami – you don't understand, he said he _would_ be back and when it got really late Arthur tried to ring him but his phone was off. You know how uptight that kind of thing makes dad…when they still hadn't heard by this morning, he and Arthur drove over and spoke to the landlord downstairs. Duke's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Running away! That's not 'putting things right!' And where the hell is Tristan?" Yami's voice had risen with anger throughout his last words and he paced the floor in agitation as he awaited Joey's reply.

Kaiba watched him in growing consternation. Recalling Yami's words about both his brother and Devlin from the day before he gathered they were involved in some problem and wondered what it might be.

Joey sounded tired as he replied, "We don't know and it's no use shouting at me Yami! The landlord said Tris _was_ there yesterday evening – he gave him a message from Duke apparently, but he doesn't know if Duke had left by then. Dad and Arthur were up and down all night and his phone's still off. Dad's really angry but he's worried, Arthur too – it's not like Tristan to be unreliable."

This gave Yami pause for thought, it _was_ unusual for Tristan to cause worry like this - he would _kill_ him when he turned up! "Damn Duke Devlin," he said aloud, "Okay Joey, I'll get a train straight away and I'll see you in a few hours. Tell dad not to worry too much, I'm sure he's alright."

"Yea I know, he's trying not to – but you know dad, maybe because for years he was on his own taking care of us – he worries for two. He'll be really glad you're on your way back, I'll see you later," and the two hung up.

Yami turned to face Kaiba, his expression troubled; how would he react to this?

"Duke's disappeared and Tristan may be with him," he said flatly, "he said he was coming home last night but didn't…and his phone's off…my parents are really worried. I need to grab my stuff and get the train." He searched Kaiba's face, trying to gauge his reaction, but the still expression gave nothing away.

For a few seconds (which seemed an eternity to Yami) neither spoke, then Kaiba sighed and stood up, "Of course they are, and you don't need to get the train, my driver can drop me off and then take you."

As Yami began to protest, he held up a shapely hand in negation, "Don't be stupid about this Yami, it'll be much quicker – and besides - I don't pay them to sit around."

As he thanked Kaiba, Yami's mood plummeted…after all they had said yesterday, he thought perhaps he had started to convince Kaiba that not everyone was as untrustworthy as he'd thought. Now he heard this. It would hardly inspire any confidence…and where could Tristan be?

Although most of Yami's brain told him that his brother was usually sensible and would be fine, the very fact that this seemed so out of character was worrying and Yami's emotions ignored any rationality. A creeping anxiety nagged at him incessantly and he knew he would feel that way until he knew for sure Tristan was safe. _Then_ he just might murder him.

* * *

Rapidly, Yami packed up his things and by the time he was done, Ishizu had returned. Yami quickly put her in possession of the few facts he had, and promised to call as soon as there was news, then he climbed into the waiting limousine beside Kaiba.

The drive was largely silent.

Besides thanking Kaiba again, Yami for once had little to say. He sat for a few minutes, eyes closed and his brain buzzing with agitation, both on the subject of Tristan's whereabouts and over what Kaiba's reaction would be. At one time he would not have cared, but _now_ he feared it.

Opening them he glanced sideways at Kaiba and found himself the object of an indecipherable stare. As he looked away, Kaiba spoke, "I'm sure your brother will be alright," he said almost brusquely, "that's just what they do…"

Yami arched a querying eyebrow, "they..?"

"Younger brothers – they worry you – because you don't want anything to happen to them."

'Because you _care,_' thought Yami and wondered if Kaiba was back where they had started.

"It's still better to have people you feel that way about," he tried, "Family, friends…without them, life would be bleak."

"Are you still glad your family tried to help Devlin?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

"Yes," Yami replied without hesitation, "It was the right thing to do. Even if he proves to be unworthy of the effort…but I'm angry," he admitted, "with both of them."

Kaiba merely grunted and both lapsed back into silence.

* * *

Arriving back at the game shop, Yami hurried inside and was greeted immediately by his father who was tight lipped and angry.

"It's okay Yami, slow down," he said shortly, "the panic's off – he just called."

"Where is he? What was he playing at to make everyone so worried?" The sudden relief from anxiety felt fleetingly wonderful, but it was quickly succeeded by fury at such thoughtlessness. Looking at his father, Yami could see signs of the same feelings warring within his mind also.

As Solomon relayed the substance of Tristan's phone call, he was clearly _very_ annoyed with his son.

Quickly, he outlined what they now knew…Tristan had encountered Duke as he was leaving town – Duke couldn't take any more – the ostracism at the club had been the final blow – Tristan had refused to let him go alone and jumped without thought into the taxi…

"He says they're running a game shop, that Duke's still intending to start over and has leased it – that's where they've gone. By the time they arrived it was the early hours of the morning and he thought we'd all be asleep. He said he's desperately sorry for the worry he caused…although he still won't say where they are…that he's not leaving Duke and he wants them to make this work. Until things are up and running, he doesn't want us to be interfering or trying to make him come back, but he's going to call every day."

Yami was astounded by all this and the two joined the others in the main room where the family continued to talk over the events of the past hours. After the initial explosion of wrath where they all vented their rage at the panic Tristan had caused, everyone felt a great deal better – but they all wanted to know where he was.

Duke had not thus far proven to be either reliable or tenacious and without more knowledge of how they were situated no-one would feel comfortable. However, they knew how stubborn Tristan could be…and without more information there didn't seem to be anything more to be done…only continue to worry.

After the family conference broke up, Yami realised he had an unpleasant call to make. After his assistance that morning, Kaiba should be made aware of the changed situation, but this was not a state of affairs he was happy to share. Steeling himself, he called the company – expecting to leave a message, but to his surprise - upon giving his name he was immediately transferred to Kaiba himself.

Kaiba's reaction to the events was difficult to assess over the phone. His tone was non-committal and the conversation fairly brief. Yami explained the current position and thanked him again for his help of the morning but was not optimistic at the end of the call. Kaiba had seemed distant and Yami could not tell what he thought of all this, it was certainly not a good advert for the trust he had been trying to promote.

Where that left things…he just didn't know.

* * *

After a couple of days had passed with regular phone calls from Tristan (who was reassuring and said things were going well) the family anger began to subside and though they were all still anxious (there had been arguments about revealing his location), daily life returned more or less to normal. They knew that at least he was safe and could now only await further developments.

Joey and Mai seemed to have largely overcome their problems, they spent most of each day together and Mai was becoming a firm fixture within the family home – only returning to her hotel at night. Speculating how long _that_ would last had earned Marik another 'dead arm' from his brother.

Yami had shared the news of the visit to Kaiba's mansion with the family and entertained them with the tale of Ishizu's resounding defeat of Vivian. Privately…and very carefully, he had also spoken to his parents about his suspicions concerning Kaiba's foster father. He knew they would not repeat such sensitive information and had already heard some hints of it previously. Yami did not intend to confess his own developing feelings – but he wanted them to have more understanding of Kaiba and his attitudes.

Like Ishizu before them, Arthur and Solomon saw far more than he realised – although _they_ kept their speculations to themselves.

Yugi had come back to visit his family for a few days, his relationship with Tea was still thriving and he had now accepted a permanent job near to their flat. Whilst Yami was genuinely pleased that his closest friend had found such happiness, they both missed the casual intimacy of their former regular contact and were delighted to have time together. As was always the case, Yugi's calm good sense and generous nature made him a soothing presence - and with his best friend, after catching up on Yugi's news; Yami went into far more detail about his developing feelings for Kaiba.

After his initial surprise, Yugi looked at him thoughtfully, "You know I can see it," he said considering his friend, "You and Kaiba I mean…there's always been something about the two of you when you're together. Lots of friction of course, but a chemistry too…and if he's letting down his guard with you…"

"That's just it," Yami replied gloomily, "I _thought_ that was starting to happen, I hoped he was actually beginning to question his utter lack of trust. That some people are different and deserve a chance to prove it, but then all this happened. Doesn't really help my case does it?"

"Just give him a chance," Yugi advised, "One thing about Kaiba – he's very smart, he'll think things through." Shaking his head at his friend, he gave his familiar sweet smile, "You're too impatient Yami, that's something else you two share, wait and see what happens. You can't force trust upon him…_you_ have to be the one who gives trust for now – believe that he'll get there."

With these words of wisdom he hugged his friend tightly, trying to convey his encouragement and support. After a moment, he felt Yami relax slightly and stepped back, "You're always so intense Yami, things will work out…I'm sure of it." And he was. He felt a sense of rightness about what was clearly building between the two. He had never sensed such strength of feeling for another from Yami, but he recognised that it was developing here.

Inwardly Yugi was delighted at this change, he had known Yami was lonely and hoped he would find the right person. In a warm corner of his mind, he gave fervent thanks for having met Tea.

* * *

Duke shaded his eyes in the strong sunlight as he admired the vivid paintwork of the new shop front.

"How does it look?" Tristan called down from the top of the ladder.

"It's great Tris," was the enthusiastic response, "You were right about the colour – that red looks fantastic and it's really eye-catching."

Slinging his T-shirt over his shoulder and carefully lifting the can of paint beside him, Tristan began to descend, "It announces there's been a change," he said over his shoulder to the waiting Duke, "Our first few days have gone pretty well – but hopefully this will attract even more attention and that's bound to be good for business."

As he watched Tristan climbing down, Duke's eyes lingered on his tanned back – broad shoulders bare in the heat and glistening slightly under a faint sheen of sweat, his muscles flexing as he moved. Reaching the ground, Tristan put the can carefully aside and began to pull his shirt on over his head, "I _really_ need a shower," he said, "it was so hot up there, but I'm glad it's finished. It feels like another step towards making this business our own," he concluded with a satisfied smile.

Duke smiled warmly back at him, he still couldn't believe how lucky he had been that Tristan had insisted on coming with him. Deciding he ought to leave without him – when he had just discovered how special he was, had felt almost like another price he had to pay for his past actions. The hardest of all in the end, but he had failed in that as in so much before – only _this_ time it had proved a blessing.

Over the past few days they had discovered they made a really strong team. Whilst Duke had creativity, flair and was a natural at dealing with customers, Tristan had tenacity, patience and had a certain hard-headedness. Where Duke might get carried away by his enthusiasm, Tristan could ground him - and if Tristan became worried, Duke could always lighten his mood – they balanced each other almost perfectly.

Tristan had insisted upon an equal partnership, investing all of his own savings into making their venture work and this vote of confidence, on top of all he had done before, had finally made Duke realise how much he valued what they had found together.

Previously, he had always treated relationships lightly; an easy lover - he didn't get too deeply involved and had been careful to date only like-minded partners.

Unfortunately this now caused him a problem, he had no experience of how to approach matters when he wanted more than a transient romance; when he _did_ want a future – and that was how he felt about Tristan. They had grown closer and closer over the past weeks and since coming here - they lived almost like a couple – and Duke found himself loving it. He now wanted the reality and it was time he committed himself…

As Tristan turned from surveying his handiwork again, Duke spoke, "I've just closed up for lunch, you could have that shower…" Stepping closer, he smiled tentatively and with his heart beating rapidly, he took a risk, "I wondered if you'd care for some company?" Dry mouthed, he waited for the response, 'would Tristan want this too?'

Tristan looked deeply into the green eyes for a long moment…then wordlessly, he held out his hand.

* * *

A few days passed with no further change and then a wholly unexpected development occurred.

Manning the shop for a few hours and pessimistically contemplating the current state of affairs, Yami glanced up as the bell above the door jangled…and he stilled…it was Kaiba.

The burst of emotion he felt at the sight of that tall, elegant figure was a further confirmation of how far his own feelings had changed but was his revelation too late? Why was Kaiba here? "Kaiba..?" Was all he managed to say, the name a question as his usual assurance deserted him.

Without preamble, Kaiba spoke brusquely, "I've found out where they are," he stated baldly.

Yami gasped in twofold shock, Kaiba knew where Tristan was _and_ presumably that meant he had searched on his behalf. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Where are they?" He asked, eyes searching Kaiba's face for some clue to his feelings. "Thank you for doing this."

"They _are_ running a gaming shop – apparently the first week was very successful. It isn't far away, less than an hours' drive. I can take you there, _now_ if you want? I know what it's like to worry for a brother," he concluded.

"Come on through with me," Yami urged, leading Kaiba towards the entrance to the family home. "My parents need to hear about this." Inside he wondered, 'was fellow feeling the only motive for this act of generosity?' He now urgently hoped the reason might be more than that.

Kaiba felt uncertain as he followed Yami into his home, wondering what his reception would be, this family had reason to resent him. Automatically he braced for recriminations, his mental defences rising and his face mirroring this attitude as his expression became remote. As Yami excused himself to fetch his parents he noted this and his heart sank within him, there was no warmth in that face – nothing to encourage him to hope.

Pushing his own concerns aside, Yami quickly found his father and relayed the startling news about Kaiba's discovery of Tristan. Solomon paused momentarily and sighed in relief, however old his son might be and despite the regular contact – not knowing where or exactly how he was situated had been a constantly nagging source of anxiety.

"Is Kaiba in the family room?" He asked, "I must thank him." At Yami's nod he moved in that direction.

As Solomon entered the room Kaiba regarded him warily, his uncertainty was concealed by his customary demeanour but he listened guardedly as the older man advanced and began to speak. "I have two things I must say to you immediately young man," he began. "Firstly I must thank you for the trouble you have clearly gone to on behalf of my family, we owe you a debt of gratitude – Tristan has made us so worried."

Kaiba waited, expecting the second topic to be far less pleasant, but received a shock.

"You must tell me what you have discovered, and then you must allow me to apologise to you." Solomon continued.

"Apologise?" Kaiba asked in disbelief, "For what?"

"I implicitly accepted all of the untruths which were spread about you and was far too ready to accept that tale – without any proof of its' accuracy, I am deeply sorry for that. What else would I have to say?"

Kaiba spoke tersely; he would not accept this welcome under false pretences, "You must be aware that I urged Mai not to involve herself with your son." Kaiba's abrupt tone made this a statement, but nevertheless there was a hint of a question in the words.

Solomon regarded him seriously, "Yes," he said simply, "I am aware of that fact, and the rupture caused Joey a lot of pain…but ultimately the two of them must make their own decisions and Mai is your friend. You clearly thought you were protecting her…and besides," he gave a sudden smile, "they seem to be resolving their difficulties. Perhaps we both made mistakes but you have still done us a great service by locating Tristan. Please take a seat."

"Indeed he has," added Arthur who had entered as Solomon began speaking, "allow me to add my own thanks and apologies my dear boy, this will be such a weight off our minds." He came to stand next to his partner, briefly squeezing his shoulder as he did so. "Can I offer you a coffee? Or tea? While you tell us what you have found out."

"Coffee thanks," Kaiba was privately confused; this was not at all what he had expected. As the four discussed what he had found out about Duke and Tristan's whereabouts, the others gradually drifted in…each adding to the gratitude he received. Looking about him at the evident warmth of the bonds this family shared and the hominess of the somewhat cluttered but comfortable, family room in which they sat, he considered the implications of his reception.

He had begun to believe after his latest encounters with Yami, but now…Kaiba was finally convinced, he _had_ misjudged them. For once his low expectations were proving incorrect and he was at a loss for how to proceed – this easy camaraderie was completely outside his experience.

Despite his display of outward calm, both Arthur and Solomon perceived something of his uncertainty and tried their best to put him at ease. In their previous encounters he had seemed such a difficult young man, but they knew more of him now and had sympathy for the underlying causes of his former rudeness and frustration. He had also clearly made an effort to help them with Tristan and then there was Yami…

The last to arrive were Joey and Mai, Joey was somewhat more - stiff - with his own thanks, but this was unsurprising to Yami. Besides himself, Joey was the only one who knew the full details of Kaiba's intervention with Mai and the entirety of the offensive suspicions he had harboured; he had also suffered greatly because of those actions. Mai herself was clearly pleased to see her friend and immediately seated herself beside him.

Whilst the others were all engaged in conversation about Tristan's whereabouts, Yami seized a moment to speak quietly with his closest brother. Joey's preoccupation with Mai had prevented him from having an opportunity to share the changed situation (as he had done with Yugi).

"Well at least it's a relief, finally knowing where they are, hopefully dad and Arthur will feel more relaxed," was Joey's opening remark. "Although Tristan may be a lot less comfortable when I next see him – I still can't believe he would put dad through this."

"Get in line," Yami muttered, "but you're right, and if I go to see him – they would be even more reassured. Kaiba's offered to take me…"

"Why would _he_ put himself out so much for us?" Was Joey's next comment, "unless it's still because of you Yami?" He gave his brother an amused glance, "he must have it bad if he's prepared to go to so much trouble, can't see the allure myself," he joked.

"Things have changed," Yami murmured, "I hope…," he added, "I know it won't be easy to put aside what's happened Joey – but will you make an effort – for me?"

His brother's jaw dropped in shock, "You're kidding me? Bro' we need to talk."

"Yes, but not now…and I wanted to make you aware..," Yami tailed off and looked across at the subject of their conversation. At that moment Kaiba glanced across and their eyes met briefly, Yami's breath caught – had that closed expression lifted? Maybe just a little?

Looking from one to the other, Joey sighed, "Okay Yami, I can see there's a lot I don't know. For you, I'll try to get on with the uptight son-of –a-bitch…but I don't know what you see in him."

With a final warm glance of thanks, Yami strolled back to the group, "Did you say something about going to see them?" He asked and Kaiba nodded, "Then let's go."

It wasn't quite that straightforward of course, but after further discussion it was agreed that since Kaiba was willing to leave immediately, Yami should go with him to investigate the situation and perhaps talk to Tristan. He would report back to his parents so they could decide how best to proceed from there.

The drive was occupied by Kaiba's more detailed explanation of how he had discovered the whereabouts of Tristan and Duke, and what he had heard of their progress. This conversation was beneficial, once they were alone Kaiba had gradually become more relaxed and whilst he was concentrating on his brother Yami was able to ignore his personal worries. As they neared their destination, Yami felt considerably more at ease and he wondered what Tristan would feel about their arrival.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this update – chapter sixteen next Friday. The outcomes of the visit unfold and people we met earlier in the story begin to reappear…**

**Still no SmellyBelly69…withdrawal symptoms now…lol :)**

**Best of good wishes to you all this week – have a wonderful time!**

**EvilMidget6 ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Kaiba and Yami visit Tristan and Duke and some old faces re-appear…**

**To everyone who is reading and/or are following my story, many thanks and I hope you are having great holidays. :)**

**Extra thanks to all who review – it adds such a lot to the experience of writing to get your feedback. **

**In particular *huge hugs* to the following – I am especially grateful you managed to catch up with this during such a busy period: ****Smellybelly69 (hope your holiday has been great despite noise levels), Nenya85 (always so constructive & positive), Deck Divination (more Duke & Tristan on its way-so let's see), Acirederf (he may not be clear of it yet), Janders (thanks – slow is the only way I could see to do it), Lovemondotrasho (v impressed you still read while away – thanks) and Bill (Lol - think he just might! You can reassure Mrs Bill :)**

**Happy New Year everyone – next update in 2013!**

* * *

"_**She certainly did not hate him. No; hatred had vanished long ago, and she had almost as long been ashamed of ever feeling a dislike against him, that could be so called. The respect created by the conviction of his valuable qualities, though at first unwillingly admitted, had for some time ceased to be repugnant to her feelings." Jane Austen, P&P**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Arriving in the vicinity of Tristan and Duke's business, Kaiba instructed his driver to wait until he returned.

"I thought you might want to see what they're doing before meeting your brother?" He explained. "Getting a clearer picture of this set-up might not be a bad idea, at least then you'll know how things stand for him. There's a bar just across from their shop where we could sit?"

Yami hesitated, the urge to see Tristan both for reassurance and to confront him about his behaviour was strong, but after a moment he nodded. "That's a good idea Kaiba, much better to have a realistic view of how they are progressing and besides – I don't want to barge in and set Tristan's back up. He can be pretty stubborn if he's pushed, I should at least try to approach him in a diplomatic way."

Making their way down a short street, the pair crossed the sunny square at its' end and immediately found the bar Kaiba had mentioned. A number of small tables and chairs were clustered about the entrance for the use of customers and many were occupied. Unsurprisingly however, Kaiba was able to secure one for them after using a fierce glare to good effect on a couple who attempted to dive in first - encountering that confident, haughty gaze they thought better of the tactic and moved sheepishly to one side.

As Yami seated himself, he laughed softly, "That manner you assume can be useful at times, I must confess."

Raising a scornful eyebrow, Kaiba snorted dismissively, "They need more than bravado if they want to try a stunt like that with _me_." Inclining his head, he looked meaningfully across the square and following his lead Yami finally saw the place where his brother was living.

The store front was painted a vivid red which attracted the eye and bright displays were visible through the windows, alongside monitors which showed changing screens, promoting various products. 'Console Yourself' was emblazoned in bold lettering and the whole appearance was modern and vibrant, a fact that was clearly drawing customers as a good number could be seen inside, with others coming and going.

"Interesting name," Yami said, smiling faintly, "I like the play on words."

"What's interesting…is that according to my information this was a fairly drab premises with a limited but regular customer base a few weeks back," Kaiba commented, sounding faintly disbelieving.

"You did say you'd heard they had a surprisingly good first week…," Yami responded. "Could they really have achieved so much in less than two weeks?"

"Well it certainly looks that way…quite impressive I suppose," Kaiba grudgingly admitted. "But we don't know the sales figures – easy to look exciting if your expenditure exceeds your income regularly."

The two ordered a beer and watched for a while, the location was clearly good and patrons continued to come and go – a fair number leaving with bags containing merchandise. Duke and Tristan could be seen from time to time, chatting animatedly with customers or at the checkout completing a sale.

"It doesn't look as though sales are a problem," Yami commented dryly, eliciting a grunt.

As Yami watched, he unwillingly found a large part of his own anger begin to drain away. Tristan looked so _happy_ and the two were evidently working well as a team – at least thus far. If Kaiba's information was correct (which he didn't doubt) – a huge amount of effort had been directed into making this a success. Whilst Tristan needed to be made aware of how anxious everyone had been – particularly their father, it was better that he dealt with their parents himself. Yami just didn't want to spoil this for him.

As he finished his beer, Kaiba turned enquiringly to Yami, "Seen enough? What do you want to do now?"

"I want to go in and talk to him, but I'm not as furious as I was – seeing him…this looks right for him and although it's early days, things look promising to me. What do you think?" Yami responded.

"So you're prepared to turn the other cheek? Why does that no longer surprise me?" Kaiba spoke almost to himself, before adding, "From a business perspective? As far as can be told without seeing the books, I'd say they'd made a good start. I don't know your brother; so it's the level of commitment long-term that his partner is prepared to make that would concern me the most. Will he stick with it if things get tough? History says he doesn't face up to anything."

"Well, that's what he's supposed to be fixing," Yami responded, "the chance the family agreed to give him…I hope he's really changing – for Tristan's sake as well as his own…we'll have to wait for the answer though."

Kaiba shook his head slightly, he might have come to accept that Yami's family were now among the few people he regarded as truly decent – but that their idealism could reclaim Devlin? He would never believe that unless he saw some tangible and incontrovertible evidence.

"Shall I wait for you here?" Was all he said however.

"No. I'd like you to come, if you can stand to face Duke?" Yami replied, "I know it's asking a lot…"

"Why should I care about seeing him?" Kaiba replied shortly, "You put right the last of the damage he tried to do to me and _he's_ the one who should be bothered."

They rose from the table and moved towards the shop, neither thinking to look deeper into the bar itself, but if they had – they might have seen a familiar face.

Dark eyes hooded and thoughtful, Bakura watched them approach the shop and speculated…Kaiba's interest in this new game clearly wasn't as dead as he had indicated to Pegasus previously. Sources within KaibaCorp had indicated he had some interest in this business and Pegasus had sent him here to observe - once he had recognised the name of the proprietor. Sitting back in his chair, Bakura ordered another beer and sipped slowly as he waited, wondering why Yami would be here with Kaiba.

* * *

As the two crossed the square towards the store, they saw that customers were beginning to exit and a sign reading 'closed for lunch' was now facing out of the door. Ignoring this and opening it Yami went in, stepping to one side as a last couple left – talking about their purchase – he caught the words 'Dungeon Duel Dice' and was further astonished.

"I'm sorry we're just closing for lunch but we'll be opening again in an hour, perhaps you'd…," the words trailed off as turning, Duke realised whom he was addressing. He looked quickly towards Tristan - but he was plainly already aware and was standing behind the counter regarding his brother with narrowed eyes.

"How did you find us so fast? Oh…I see," he finished abruptly as Kaiba entered behind his brother. "At least, I don't entirely…why are _you_ here?" He added to Kaiba, coming around the counter to stand protectively behind Duke and folding his arms.

"It's okay Tris," Duke interposed quietly, "Whatever the reason, I'm _glad_ to see him." He turned to Kaiba who was regarding him disdainfully as he leant against the door and took a deep breath. "I realise it doesn't mean much after what I tried to do - but I need to apologise to you," he began. "There's no excuse for it, so I won't try to make one, but I want you to know how sorry I am…for _everything_ and to tell Mokuba too. I feel even worse about him, I really _liked_ him…but that didn't stop me from trying to use him…and he's just a kid."

Walking to a prominent stand of vibrantly coloured boxes, he lifted one and returned – holding it out to Kaiba with a hand that trembled a little. "Would you give him this? With my deepest regrets?"

For a moment Kaiba was still, regarding the outstretched hand with narrowed eyes. His first urge was to knock it aside but in his mind he heard Mokuba's words about how much he had liked Duke…and he knew the gesture would mean a lot to his brother.

Looking at Duke, he assessed the sincerity in his face and was stunned to belatedly realise that maybe this _was_ a tiny bit of evidence - suggesting a change he had not expected to see – a first step on a different path. At least he was admitting his behaviour had been grievously wrong and apologising, rather than running or lying – it wasn't enough and nothing could erase the past – but it was something and gave him an unexpected pause for thought.

Contenting himself with a slight inclination of his head in reluctant acceptance, Kaiba took the box…and as he did so, he realised that it was a Dungeon Duel Dice set.

"You're trying to go ahead with the game?" He asked abruptly.

"In a small way to start with," Duke responded, still apprehensive but clearly relieved that his apology had not been rejected out of hand. The faint flush of his discomfiture still lingered in his face as he moved to stand by Tristan, unconsciously taking reassurance from leaning against him. Looking at his partner in approval, Tristan put an arm about his shoulders and pulled him closer for a brief hug, murmuring something supportive as he did so.

Turning to his brother, Tristan now visibly braced himself. "I'm not coming back with you," he began flatly, "we're going to make this work – I've made my decision."

Yami sighed, moving towards his brother, "I can see that Tris," he said. "I'll be honest, I've been wanting to kill you for the worry you caused – you _really_ owe dad and Arthur an apology, what you put them through - that wasn't fair of you. But that's between you and them…what you're doing here…it looks amazing and I really hope it works out. If you'd gone about it in a better way, everyone would be proud…when they _see_ this place? I think they'll be proud of you anyway, I am – you must both have worked so hard."

At Yami's opening words Tristan looked very uncomfortable and mumbled that he knew he needed to sort things out with their parents, but he brightened as he heard the rest of the comments.

"That means a lot Yami," he responded in a thankful tone, "it has been a slog – and we're really busy, it needs two people here pretty much all of the time to cope. We're going to get a temp for a couple of hours a day from next week so we can stay open over lunchtime. If things stay the same, that will become permanent and Duke's game is starting to sell in a big way too." He gave a proud look at his partner, "People love it, this may be a small start-up but it's going to grow."

At this point Kaiba interposed a remark, "And if it does? What then Devlin? Will you still need a partner?" He evidently mistrusted Duke's rehabilitation and doubted he would withstand temptation.

Duke flushed, "As far as I'm concerned, _everything_ belongs to both of us now, the game as well…Tristan was prepared to put everything into making this work and all his savings were what meant Dungeon Duel Dice could become a reality _now_…it was his belief in me. This will be as much _his_ success as mine. I swear I won't let you down Tris." As he spoke the last words he looked at Tristan fervently, his sincerity plain. His partner smiled at him, but the moment was not destined to move everybody.

"Well I hope he's got that in writing," was the unimpressed response from Kaiba.

"He will have soon!" Duke declared emphatically, right on top of Tristan's, "That's not necessary!"

Kaiba merely snorted and Yami decided to intervene, "I'm just glad to see things seem to be working out for you both, it's great to see you so happy Tris."

His defensive manner finally abating, Tristan pulled his brother into a hug, "You too," he muttered - fighting his emotions, "and I'll sort things out with dad – I know I owe him an apology. This was just too important to me…but I haven't been fair to him, I'll ring him today."

The situation did not encourage extended conversation, Duke was clearly uncomfortable and Yami felt that enough had been asked of Kaiba – he had already been so generous with his time and resources…finding Tristan and coming here. So after a little more conversation, the brothers said their goodbyes – Tristan promising faithfully to ensure regular and more open contact with home.

As they left the shop, Yami glanced back…and smiled, Duke had his arms about his brother's waist as he was enfolded in a hug, plainly more than just the business was working out for Tristan.

* * *

Not long after reopening from lunch, Tristan was surprised to see Bakura enter the shop. This seemed to be a day for familiar faces and if he was honest, _this_ one was particularly unwelcome to him.

He recalled all that Yami had told the family of the tentative friendship which had developed between himself and this man…but still…it was not long since Duke had been more than interested in the charismatic Bakura. Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, Tristan still had lingering feelings of jealousy over that interlude and their own relationship was new and untested. 'What if Duke was still attracted to him?' The unwanted thought was quickly squashed but the feelings of insecurity lingered and he watched Bakura approach Duke with inner apprehension.

"Well, well…it seems you may see your game prosper after all…"

The deep voice behind him caused Duke to jump and turn in surprise, his wide green eyes flying to meet the compelling gaze of the owner of that familiar, mocking voice. A slight flush rose in his face at the memory of their liaison and the awkward manner in which it had ended. "Bakura! What are you doing here?"

Bakura seemed unconcerned; standing confidently before him with a sardonic look on his face and the suggestion of a smirk about his lips, he certainly did not appear troubled by awkward memories of their shared history. "Pegasus heard you had opened a business and sent me to check it out, he may still have some interest in developing your game you know - and he wanted me to assess the initial reaction of your customers." He responded carefully, watching the reactions of the face before him, "unless you've already gained a deal that is?"

"No, no! I haven't made any deal, we're starting it small – on a budget – but the reception has been amazing already. People are giving great feedback…I can't believe that after all this time he might still be interested," Duke finished, looking slightly dazed by the prospect.

A shadow passed fleetingly across Bakura's face and he stiffened slightly, unnoticed by Duke, "_we're_ starting?" He queried, "I thought you said you hadn't made any deals?"

"Not officially I haven't, but I do have a partner in this business. We started it together and he put up half the money. As far as I'm concerned - that includes the game since I wouldn't have been able to do anything yet without him. I'll introduce you…," Duke turned, beckoning to Tristan and his enthusiasm was evident.

"But there's nothing on paper with anyone yet?" Bakura pursued, "about the game I mean?"

"Not yet," Duke replied vaguely, most of his attention focussed on the tall, dark eyed man who approached them. By now, Bakura had recognised him as being one of Yami's brothers, 'so that was why Yami was here earlier,' he thought; 'looking after his brothers' interests with Kaiba.'

Tristan had seen Duke's blush as he unexpectedly encountered Bakura, with a sinking heart. He was aware of the magnetism which Bakura exuded; that tousled bedroom hair and brooding look didn't hurt either…already several customers (of both sexes) had cast speculative looks in his direction and Tristan watched the pair carefully. He hated himself for reacting like this, but was unhappily conscious of how much he felt at a disadvantage beside the older man. He was relieved to see Duke gesture to him and went straight over to join them, trying not to worry about why Duke looked so excited.

"Great news Tristan…well…the possibility of future great news anyway," Duke declared impetuously, "Pegasus is still interested in the possibility of launching Dungeon Duel Dice."

Tristan looked interrogatively at Bakura who nodded, though he interjected a word of caution. "He hasn't made a firm decision yet, but he's asked me to come - to see how things are going – and check whether you'd entered into any other deals yet?"

"I already told you we haven't," Duke said, brushing the query aside impatiently, "What happens now?"

"Well, I have to contact him and give my report – which will be that things look positive – then he'll make a decision. I'll be staying at the Industrial Illusions base in town near KaibaCorp…Pegasus has a penthouse there. I should know something in a few days…if I contact you then Duke, perhaps you can come to discuss any proposal he might have?"

Bakura noticed that Duke looked enquiringly towards Yami's brother, awaiting his decisive nod before agreeing and narrowed his eyes in thought. 'This was new…,' he would have thought Duke would jump at the mere possibility…in fact he _knew_ he would have. A good thing they would meet privately – Bakura was sure that alone, Duke was far less likely to cavil at whatever terms Pegasus offered…and that might be needed, this serious faced brother of Yami's seemed wary of him.

Tristan took a deep breath and spoke reluctantly, "You _have_ to do this Duke. It could be the making of your game." He gave Bakura a tight smile, trying to assess his attitude but the other man's expression was neutral, eyes hooded. "Let us know when you hear?" He wasn't entirely happy with the arrangement, but one of them _would_ need to mind the shop after all.

"It's _our_ game," Duke interposed insistently, just as Bakura inclined his head in response to the question and took his leave of them.

As he re-crossed the square, Bakura thought about that last exchange, it seemed Duke may finally have found something more important to him than his previous obsession. That might be inconvenient as far as Pegasus was concerned but despite himself, part of Bakura actually felt glad - he had found himself unexpectedly liking Yami and this was his brother, there was also another - frankly ridiculous concern….

Resolutely, he put out of his mind the memory of another brother, one who seemed to drift into his thoughts without his volition – really it was absurd...the young man had been entirely gauche and ought to have been easily forgotten…only that just hadn't happened.

Irritably pushing such irrelevances aside, he sought somewhere quiet to call Pegasus and report his findings.

* * *

The return journey felt very different.

On the way to finally see where Tristan and Duke were established, Yami's thoughts had been preoccupied with his brother and the conversation had naturally been largely concentrated upon this topic. Kaiba's explanation of the manner in which he had managed to discover their whereabouts had also occupied them both.

Now however, with nothing to distract him from the proximity of his silent companion, Yami was strongly aware of him and of the privacy afforded by this car. Enclosed together in the luxurious yet confined space, the driver behind a privacy partition - it felt…intimate.

As he glanced towards Kaiba, he noticed the game Duke had given him for Mokuba which had been carefully placed to one side. As he considered the ramifications of that 'gift' and Kaiba's acceptance of it, Yami felt tentatively optimistic.

Duke's response to Kaiba's presence and the unasked for apology were encouraging signs that his remorse was genuine and went more than skin deep. His attitude towards Tristan was also indicative of deeper feelings than his past history had shown him to feel for anyone…Yami felt hopeful that his brother's faith might be rewarded.

Kaba's reaction had also been less overtly negative than he had expected and looking at him Yami saw that he too was regarding the game, his expression indecipherable, "Will Mokuba be pleased?" He asked quietly, "how will he feel about the game?"

"He liked Devlin," Kaiba said flatly, "that made what he did even more of a betrayal. I don't often let business contacts that close to Mokuba but he met him at KaibaCorp and they got on well. It hurt his feelings that Devlin tried to use him, he wasn't scared though," he added with a hint of pride evident in his voice. "This will make him happy," he indicated the box, "somehow despite everything we've seen, he still shares your optimism about people, that's why I accepted it."

Yami nodded in understanding, "You're not convinced though? That he's capable of changing?"

Kaiba's reply held surprising candour, "It'll certainly take more than glib words and easy gestures for me to feel differently. I will say this much…after all this time – finally knowing you and seeing how your family behave…you've made me question my views on reality. Perhaps not everyone is corrupt. I can't bring myself to believe in Devlin," he gave a short laugh in self-derision, "but I would actually like to be wrong – for all your sakes. Are you so certain?"

"Certain? No…but I'm hopeful," Yami responded, "his attitude towards the game didn't seem so obsessive and mercenary and he felt less…self-obsessed perhaps. For Tristan's sake, I hope that proves to be the case."

Kaiba shrugged noncommittally, "I must be losing my mind, but I'm reserving my opinion – maybe I've been around you too much…I would previously have considered the outcome a foregone conclusion."

Regarding Kaiba as he frowned to himself, inwardly considering the possibilities of the current situation – Yami felt a rush of pride in him. His drive and indomitable will were accompanied by such courage. He was confronted by the challenge of considering that an alternate viewpoint, perhaps even a different way of life might be possible. Yet despite his past experiences - which must tell him that to open himself was to risk more pain…still this man strived to move forward…

…and understanding this, Yami desired him.

* * *

Pegasus sighed theatrically as he took the incoming call, "I _dooo_ so hope you have news for me that warrant the interruption of funny bunny…such genius deserves my complete attention…"

Bakura repressed a sigh; he had little patience with melodramatics but supposed that when they came from one's employer they must be tolerated. He had found that this position suited him in many ways - the jobs were usually interesting and often challenging and he was usually given a free hand to use his own discretion in carrying them out.

Then there was Pegasus himself…beneath that flamboyant exterior he was highly intelligent and ruthlessly manipulative. Bakura respected his quick wits but at times the mannerisms became tiresome – this was one of those times and his tone was clipped as he responded.

"Your KaibaCorp sources were correct," he began, "I went to the premises today – initially to observe and fortuitously saw Kaiba himself arrive."

"_Oooh_, do tell me more," a faintly malicious note shaded the ostentatious reply, "such dear friends as they are, perhaps it was merely a social call."

Bakura repressed a derisive snort with difficulty, both were aware of Kaiba's history with Duke Devlin. "Interestingly, Yami was with him – I wondered why until I went in after they had left. It appears that Devlin is not the sole proprietor, he has a partner…one of Yami's younger brothers in fact."

"…and so his presence with Kaiba is explained. How very secretive of Kaiba-boy, not to share his rekindled interest with me…I protest I am wounded…_positively_ heartbroken in fact." Despite the flowery words, the tone was now slightly terse. Pegasus had suspected that he was being cut out of a potentially lucrative deal but finding this appeared to actually be the case clearly displeased him. "You say you went in?"

"I did indeed, he's already selling the game in a small way – it appears very popular." Bakura hesitated, before continuing, "…we may have a problem though. Devlin assured me he has not signed anything yet and was obviously eager for your interest…"

"Then how is there a problem my dear boy?" Sharply.

"The brother seems more hard-headed and he was definitely wary of me. Yami's presence with Kaiba also suggests that this Tristan may be involved in promoting an agreement with KaibaCorp. He seemed to have a fair amount of influence with Devlin and our potential deal could become far less advantageous if he's involved…"

"Hmmm…a second partner might be inconvenient indeed. Devlin is so delightfully…rash."

"I believe they only have a verbal contract regarding the game…at present…," Bakura noted.

"_Aaaah_, how careless of Tristan…," this news clearly pleased Pegasus. "How have you left things?"

"I dangled the possibility of a deal and arranged to meet Devlin at Industrial Illusions if you decide to pursue your interest…alone." Bakura knew this news would please his employer and his habitually dry voice held a hint of triumph. "He's waiting for me to call over the next few days and naturally I left him eager."

"Clever boy…," Pegasus gave an amused low laugh. "I shall decide how I want this handled, meanwhile you go back to town. We need to move fairly quickly to frustrate Kaiba-boy but I want the best deal possible…I shall give it my full attention. After funny bunny of course…there are priorities after all…I'll call you."

Bakura regarded his phone thoughtfully as Pegasus terminated the call. Usually he felt adrenaline at this stage…there was a certain thrill which came with manoeuvring a deal into place. This time however, he felt a little flat. Irritated with himself, he thrust the phone into his pocket as he walked to his car. He didn't understand what could be different – this was just another job after all.

* * *

The limousine pulled smoothly to a halt outside 'The Game Shop' but still immersed in conversation, for a moment – neither occupant noticed they had reached their destination.

Yami felt that Kaiba's last words were encouraging and now he spoke, "I'm glad that you consider there's a chance for Duke and Tristan but I understand why you feel the way you do. I've seen how much you care for your brother. That's why you knew how worried I would be for mine - I need to thank you again for everything you've done…finding them and bringing me here."

"Which are you putting it down to, fellow feeling or altruism?" Kaiba enquired sarcastically, but as was so often the case Yami surprised him…and upped the stakes…

"Well if I'm honest, I'm hoping it was neither of those things, but I don't know for sure…" he replied, lifting his chin almost defiantly and meeting the blue eyes steadily.

Kaiba looked piercingly at him as though trying to ascertain what he would say next, but it was inevitable that he would respond to any challenge Yami presented him.

"I've been wanting to ask you something for several days now…," he began, but he got no further as the side door was opened smoothly by the driver, who stood to one side – revealing to both that they had arrived.

Perceiving the look of intense frustration which appeared briefly on the face of the man beside him, Yami gave a low laugh. "Eventually you'll have to let me know what that is…," he commented as he eased himself out of the car.

A hand about his wrist momentarily arrested him. "I fully intend to," Kaiba replied, his look intent. As he released his grip and settled back into the seat, Yami found his mouth was dry. "Thanks again for all your help," he said by way of a farewell (but also for the benefit of the carefully blank faced driver).

"I'll be in touch," Kaiba replied and the driver closed the door.

As the limousine moved away, Yami watched it and gave his own groan of frustration. These continual interruptions…turning to enter, he realised the store door was locked and moved around the building to a side entrance – taking out his keys.

Moving through the ground floor, Yami was surprised to find no-one home until he caught sight of a note on the kitchen table.

_Joey,_

_Tristan called and we've gone to see him, such a relief - Yami's visit clearly had an effect. Marik and Ryou won't be back until later but hopefully you won't have been long. Can you and Mai please man the shop for the few hours until closing time. I would have called you, but your phone is off? You know how irritating and unreliable that is!_

_See you later,_

_Dad_

Yami's brow furrowed in perplexity, well that explained why the shop was closed but clearly Joey had been expected and there was no sign of him. A slight sound from upstairs caused his frown to clear, so he was back and getting changed, 'he would want to know about Tristan,' Yami thought.

As he began to climb the stairs, more…unmistakable noises reached him and he retreated in a hurry… Joey and Mai were clearly celebrating their reconciliation…perhaps he'd just leave a note of his own.

* * *

**AN: So what impact will Pegasus and Bakura have on everyone else… chapter seventeen as usual next week, lol.**

**Hope everyone has a great week… 'Auld Lang Syne' and all that :)**

**EvilMidget6 ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: No mistakes and no struggles would lead to really boring people, but moving forward afterwards? That's the challenge for everyone at the moment…hence the quotation, it seemed apt for this chapter…**

**So on in to 2013, I hope everyone had a great break/ good holidays :)**

**Special thanks this week to: Nenya85 (He will profit from the learning eventually); Yuki-Chan (thanks so much!); Acirederf (wow- lots of effort to review all the chapters catching up x); Bella (read on to see); Mad As A Hatter 13 (really happy to have you on board); Lovemondotrasho (awesome car review – I'm grateful you would make such an effort); Janders (more hotting up to come) and Bill (he's just going to have to wait – but maybe not much longer).**

**To all the above and as usual to everyone who is reading/following and especially reviewing…thank you, thank you, thank you :)**

* * *

"_**Our scars make us know that our past was for real." Jane Austen, P&P**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The following morning at breakfast, Solomon and Arthur discussed their thoughts about Tristan's new home with Yami. Marik and Ryou (who had both come in during the conversation) listened with interest, occasionally asking questions.

Both parents were far more at ease now they had seen Tristan's situation for themselves. Like Yami, they had seen how much effort had been put into the premises and the hard work both Duke and their son were doing to make the business a success. They had also observed Duke carefully and his attitude towards Tristan had reassured them. His evident value and affection for Tristan had been clear to see, and the pair were working well together…their son seemed well situated and very happy.

Reassured by all they had seen and pacified by the sincere apology Tristan had made for worrying them, Arthur and Solomon were inclined to feel positive about the future of the wayward pair. That Yami felt similarly gave added comfort and the breakfast table atmosphere was cheerful as all felt fully relaxed for the first time in several weeks.

"Is Joey still asleep?" Ryou asked after a few minutes. He looked enquiringly at his father who had laughed.

"Possibly…we didn't feel it would be a good idea to check," Arthur smiled. "Mai stayed over last night, "…are you okay Marik?" He asked their youngest son who had sniggered loudly and now appeared to be having a coughing fit.

"Crumb…," Marik managed weakly, still struggling for breath and glaring at both his brothers - who were grinning at his discomfort.

"Serves you right," said Yami smirking, "payback for all the teasing you've given Joey."

"Do you want some juice?" Asked the softer hearted Ryou, but he too was unable to hide his mirth.

"No thanks," Marik muttered, "You seem surprisingly okay with it?" He said to Solomon, ignoring his brothers with an attempt at wounded dignity and returning to the previous conversation as he picked up another piece of toast.

"Why wouldn't we be?" His father responded with a raised eyebrow, "it's not like we've ever expected you to be monks…besides, I think we all know this is serious."

He and Arthur met eyes at this point, whilst both were somewhat concerned by the intensity of the resumed relationship and would have preferred a longer dating period after the previous estrangement - they had talked this through the previous evening. Joey was clearly besotted and Mai appeared to be the same, his parents could sense a growing determination to make a real commitment.

They knew their son; he could be impetuous but was also stubborn and fiercely loyal. Despite this, they had never known him to be so unswervingly devoted to anyone as he was with Mai. His suffering over the months of their separation had been genuine and unceasing. Besides – he was twenty eight years old and would make his own decisions. They just wanted him to be happy and both were growing fond of Mai, if they made things work – they would be good for one another.

Arthur added to the conversation, "Have you ever known Joey to feel this much for someone…and for such a long time now?" He looked meaningfully at Marik who winced.

"Okay, okay…I get the point. You're right about him and Mai too, I like her – she's fun," he grinned. "So you think it's a permanent thing?"

A movement at the doorway caused him to glance that way and then wince as he encountered two pairs of eyes…Mai and Joey had arrived for breakfast.

"Take a seat my dear," Arthur said immediately, welcoming Mai to the table and ignoring both her own blush and Marik's discomfiture as Joey gave him a stern look before sitting down.

Looking across the table at Mai, he was unable to hold the severe expression and his face relaxed into what Marik privately dubbed 'a sappy grin' before he spoke.

"It seems we came in just at the right moment actually Marik…so you're off the hook – _this time_," he added with a poke to the ribs which made his younger brother squirm in his seat.

Everyone paused to look at him questioningly; it was left to his father to ask what they all wondered, "right moment?" He prompted.

"The 'permanent thing' remark," Joey answered, taking Mai's hand and meeting his father's eyes. "The answer is yes, it's definitely permanent because we're moving in together…we're both going to live at Mai's place for a while – until we find somewhere else. I'm the luckiest guy alive," he finished, his elation apparent.

For a moment everyone was still as they absorbed the news and Marik dropped his toast from suddenly slack fingers, then they all spoke at once.

"That's great news," Arthur said as he embraced Mai, "I think you'll be very happy together."

Similar sentiments were expressed by Solomon who kissed her cheek, then Ryou who hugged her shyly before being elbowed aside by Marik. His hug was considerably more enthusiastic…and went on for _far_ longer…

"Hey! Find your own," Joey declared as he put an arm around her, sharing a smile with Yami - who added his encouraging words to those of the others.

The family listened to their plans for some time over breakfast before they dispersed.

Mai left to fetch her things from the hotel - having been invited to stay by Solomon while they made arrangements for Joey's move. She also wanted to call her sister, so told Joey she would be back in an hour as they had decided to visit Tristan that afternoon.

The men all had things to attend to which left Yami and Joey together to chat comfortably over coffee and catch up on each other's relationships. Whilst they initially discussed Joey's current happiness – he also wanted to question his brother about Kaiba. They had plenty to discuss and lingered for some time.

Even more than their parents, Yami was aware how deeply Joey cared for Mai and though he too knew their time together had been relatively short, he felt the relationship had been tested severely. If they had each cared sufficiently to weather that storm - it boded well. They already knew that they wanted each other enough to let go of their previous hurt and anger…and that was a good start.

* * *

Later that evening Yami decided to accompany Ryou and Marik to the dice club, his earlier conversation with Joey had roused an impatience to see Kaiba again and since he didn't yet know when that would happen, he felt the need to be doing something.

All three brothers also intended to continue spreading positive news about Duke, his relationship with their brother made it likely he would return to town at intervals and they wished to ensure there would be no unpleasantness for either in the future.

As Solomon had prophesied, the initial storm of ill-will had largely passed – helped on its way by the furtive examining of consciences following Tristan's outburst. Whilst not precisely welcomed, news of Duke's game was listened to with interest and the news that Tristan was now in business with him provoked still more as despite some resentment over his championing of Duke – he was well liked.

Partway through the evening, a slight stir amongst the usual hubbub announced an unusual arrival. Yami raised his head to glance towards the door in casual interest and was surprised to see Bakura. As their eyes met he raised a hand in acknowledgement and received a nod in return as Bakura made his way towards him.

"It's good to see you Bakura, are you back in town for long?" Yami was genuinely pleased to encounter him and smiled as he added, "I still owe you for your honesty with me at our last meeting…can I buy you a drink?"

Bakura was inwardly surprised all over again at the innate candour of the man before him. Somehow, even as he admitted his gratitude – and plainly he felt it an obligation to do so – self-confidence and pride still shone from him. Yami was also clearly pleased to see him…evidently his declaration of friendship at their last meeting had meant more than polite words and Bakura felt a small stab of something as his mind flashed to the deal he was preparing for Pegasus. He shrugged the feeling aside, ridiculous to feel doubt over that…it was business after all.

None these rapid thoughts showed on his face as he replied, "Thanks, bourbon would be good right now - on the rocks…but you don't owe me anything. I make my own decisions and telling you cost me nothing, it was none of my business."

"Precisely," Yami countered with a quirk of his lips, "but we can call it a drink for a friend if you prefer?"

The two threaded their way to the bar and took stools as they continued to talk. A lengthy discussion of gaming developments and virtual technology ensued and over the course of this - Bakura found himself recalling just how much he had come to like Yami during their previous meetings. It was something of a shock when he was reminded of the current situation by a simple question.

"So what brings you to town?" Yami asked guilelessly, "Business with KaibaCorp or has Pegasus got you investigating some other deal?"

His relaxed smirk fading somewhat, Bakura met the clear purple gaze with an indecipherable look of his own; he could read nothing but idle interest however. In fact, Yami chuckled as he recognised the searching look being directed at him, "State secrets? Forget I asked."

"Hardly that," he replied – careful to appear nonchalant and mentally chastising himself for letting down his guard, "just a few potential deals Pegasus wants me to look into." He led the conversation back into safer channels and was taken aback when Yami casually mentioned that his brother had opened a new gaming shop. There was a hint of consciousness when he added that Tristan was in partnership with Duke Devlin, but nothing which would not be explained by his knowledge of their previous fling...

Bakura found this unfathomable. Why, if he was involved in arranging a deal between his brother and KaibaCorp - would he mention anything about it to a business rival? Unless he was playing deep? Perhaps he was preparing the ground…competition between Pegasus and Kaiba might garner a far better deal after all. How foolish - to neglect the necessary paperwork before making such a move, Tristan must feel very sure of his standing with Devlin. It was fortunate he had already arranged to see Duke alone; he might need to move quickly on this.

However much he might like Yami…and privately Bakura was forced to admit – he did like him, he would not allow this friendship to affect his professional judgements. This vague sensation of disloyalty he felt was absurd, and he forced it to one side as he parted from him amicably, turning to survey the room as Yami declared he was about to go home.

Yami had enjoyed seeing Bakura again. Around his own age; dryly witty and well informed on subjects in which they had mutual interest, he found him entertaining company. He also felt the other man had proven to be undoubtedly honourable. Being wholly unaware of Pegasus' current machinations, Yami merely speculated idly on why Bakura had looked so uptight when his current business here was mentioned - before forgetting all about it.

Ready to leave, Yami looked for his younger brothers; Marik too - was happy to depart but Ryou decided to remain a while longer and the two left without him, saying they would see him later.

If he had looked more closely, Yami might have added a caution about alcohol consumption or more likely have insisted he come home, but since Ryou was not normally much of a drinker it didn't occur to him to do so. Neither did he notice the slightly flushed cheeks or overly bright eyes which would have given him a clue. Ryou wasn't drunk…but he had gained himself more than a little…'Dutch courage' – as the saying went.

When Bakura had entered the room an hour previously, Ryou had responded immediately to his arrival – a frisson of awareness running across him at the sight of that nonchalant, enigmatic figure. His unaccountable attraction for this older man had him firmly in its thrall and his pulse began to race as he looked at him.

Part of Ryou knew this fascination was unlike him and could prove dangerous, but he covertly watched – mesmerised as Bakura conversed with his brother. Despite himself, his eyes repeatedly lingered, noting his trademark tumbled hair, the decisive manner and watchful eyes. He became captivated by the slight smirk which seemingly hovered continually about his lips – and he came to a decision. He just didn't care.

The only problem was - he didn't really know how to go about this. Ryou had never felt so strongly and immediately attracted to anyone before. His previous experience consisted of teenage love affairs, sweet while the interest lasted but few in numbers. All had been short lived and ultimately unsatisfying...there had been nothing to prepare him for how he felt now.

As he ordered and consumed a drink, he could think of nothing which gave him any clue of how to approach Bakura. The only thing which gave him any encouragement at all was the remembrance of that instantaneous connection the first time they had met. He knew it had been mutual, had seen it in those predatory eyes…used to being disregarded or overlooked, for Ryou - the contrast had made it obvious, but... Nervously he ordered another…

By the time Yami left with Marik, he felt _far_ less uncomfortable about the whole idea.

Bakura had been conscious of Ryou's presence throughout. What it was that drew him to the solemn faced and unobtrusive younger man, he wasn't sure. Certainly he was attractive, those huge dark eyes looking shyly out from a face which was softly framed by hair as pale as his own…but he'd never been drawn to someone so guileless before. Wit, vivacity and charm those were the characteristics which usually caught his flickering attention…and that had never been for long.

Yet he had not forgotten about Ryou – despite the fleeting nature of their first meeting and here he was again…aware of him in every pore. He could feel those eyes on him now - the awareness like a soft caress.

Unlike Ryou however, he had decided it would not do. Bakura knew he was no good at relationships – could never let anyone that close – had never cared enough to even want to try. Whatever this kid thought he wanted – and he must be four or five years his junior – it wouldn't be fair to raise expectations which would ultimately lead to disappointment.

Bakura was angrily aware of the effort required to make that decision…because he wanted him…badly – but he had his own ideas of morality, whatever others might think and they didn't include the seduction of an innocent like Ryou. There was also Yami to consider, despite himself, he acknowledged that he liked and respected him…and this was his brother.

Decisively, Bakura finished his drink and prepared to leave.

"I hoped I might see you again." The soft voice at his elbow arrested his movement and unwillingly he turned to meet Ryou's gaze.

"Did you? And why is that?" He asked the question flatly, attempting to discourage further temptation but Ryou surprised him.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you…over and over…ever since we met before, and Yami's spoken of you many times – he likes you and he's a good judge of character…that just made me even more interested…"

Abruptly narrowing his eyes, Bakura examined him more closely - noting the dilated pupils and slightly slurred diction…he was drunk! Or well on the way to that state at any rate. He cursed under his breath, no wonder he was uncharacteristically forward and no matter that he looked muzzily…desirable. What he needed - was to be sent home, preferably before this bottled bravado put them both in an embarrassing public situation.

Bakura decided that the best move would be to get him out of here, away from the eyes of people who knew him and then set him straight. "Why don't we continue this conversation outside?" He asked with a slanted smile as he watched Ryou process this idea.

Despite a slight hesitation, Ryou swallowed nervously and then nodded. Inwardly Bakura was furious, that kind of naivety could get him into serious trouble, but he merely pushed away from the bar and getting to his feet led the way out of the club.

As they emerged into the cool evening air, Ryou swayed slightly and putting a hand under his arm, Bakura guided him to one side – out of sight so they could talk.

He never got the chance…taking advantage of their proximity and throwing caution to the winds in his alcohol induced bravery; Ryou threaded slim fingers into his hair…and kissed him.

Bakura was unprepared for the torrent of desire the touch of those lips unleashed within him…

For a moment their mouths clung fiercely and a flare of passion rose within Ryou so strongly that his whole body shook with the force of his desire, he thought he felt Bakura gasp against his lips.

Then abruptly strong hands clasped his shoulders and jerked him roughly away. Senses dazed he could barely process what was happening and looked into the blazing dark eyes above his own with a hungry, naked longing.

Bakura looked wordlessly down at him, his own expression shocked…then his face changed, becoming stern and remote. He spoke, and the words hit Ryou like a douche of cold water, shocking him into unwelcome sobriety, "I don't think so," he drawled, stepping back slightly into the shadow of the building. "Naïve and drunk…hardly irresistible," he made a slight movement and a small flame briefly illuminated him as he lit a thin cigar. With his eyes closed against the burst of light he looked...weary.

Ryou noticed nothing, feeling as though all warmth was draining from his body – he was wordless…lost in his own hurt and humiliation. Body still, he regarded the indistinct face mutely, his own vulnerable and reflecting his emotions.

Bakura spoke again, his words harsh, "You should go home – you're clearly not sure what you're asking for." He observed impassively as Ryou turned and almost stumbled away, head lowered so that his hair fell forward to obscure his face.

For several long minutes he watched as the slight figure receded, then he let out a bitter sigh and ground the butt of the cigar savagely beneath his heel, "fuck," was all he said as he followed at a distance, seeing him safely home before turning in the direction of his own apartments.

* * *

The next morning, Bakura sat alone nursing a coffee and wearily contemplated his actions of the night before. He had been right, he knew it – it had been the right thing to do – to reject Ryou's advances but the way his face had looked as he did so…stuck with him...and he was troubled.

Why this one encounter should affect him so deeply was beyond him. He was not unused to such attention; even though rarely sought - it came his way with somehow depressing regularity. Refusals, demurrals, occasionally the odd transitory affair – these were nothing new so why should this be any different? Why did he feel as though he might be missing out on something that might finally be worth having? He wasn't looking for a relationship with anyone and didn't even know him…

Eventually he shook off his unaccustomed feelings of doubt and went to take a much needed shower and get himself together…he had a call to make…

"Bakura? I thought _you_ were awaiting _my_ call?" Pegasus sounded unusually snappish, but then – he wasn't really a morning person and sometimes felt the need to establish his seniority.

"I felt I should make you aware…," Bakura drawled the words easily; it really wouldn't bother him at all if _this_ deal came to nothing. He refused to examine the why of that…one must be professional after all. "I encountered Yami last night and got a feeling – you might need to move quickly on this…if you're still interested?"

"Well in that case dear boy…_of course_ I'm glad that you called." Ever mercurial, Pegasus returned as quickly as that to his habitual smooth tones. "As a matter of fact, I've had a few ideas…I seem to recall you had a brief liaison with dearest Duke? Come now…don't be shy."

Bakura gritted his teeth silently; trust Pegasus to know about that. Not that he particularly cared about the Duke thing, but it was galling to know that his every movement had been scrutinised. "What of it?" He responded.

"It occurred to me…that if you could…rekindle the fires, shall we say – it could prove useful in the current negotiations."

"Let's get this straight," for once the normally composed Bakura sounded sharp, "I'm not prepared to be your prostitute, if that's what you're implying."

"_Dooo_ calm down my dear, exactly how best to handle things is of course…up to you. I merely imagined it might ease your path," his voice hardened, "You seem to be taking a strangely moral tone all of a sudden, as I recall you're the man who gets things done for me – whatever it takes. The ultimate example of ends justifying means and one of the main reasons you're such a valuable employee. You've never been noticeably squeamish about using your _charms_…or anything else that might give you an edge. Has something changed?"

The question hung between them and Bakura hid his own shock behind a mocking laugh, what _had_ changed? It was certainly unlike him to react so negatively to a perfectly sound strategy – but no way was he going to do it. That thought bore further examination but for now he needed a feasible excuse…

"Prudish qualms? Hardly…but I don't recall you ever _ordering_ me to serve up sexual favours…if _I_ decided to employ them…that would of course be quite different."

Frowning, Bakura waited tensely for Pegasus to respond to this…

There was a moment of silence before the reply came, "Hmm…well if that's your issue, feel free to decide – but decide wisely - I just want results - and _I've_ decided that I do want this game…_without_ the price being driven up by Kaiba."

"Very well," Bakura was not fooled by the apparent mildness of this reply, Pegasus was displeased. Deciding on professionalism, he spoke in a cool and clipped manner, "then I'll have to get it for you."

"I just _knew_ I could depend on you," as they ended the call, Bakura regarded phone grimly; the dulcet tone of his final remark meant nothing. Refusal to go along with his employer's idea meant he had better find a way to make this deal favourable.

He thought back over the substance of their disagreement and barked a harsh laugh, the sound failing to contain any amusement. It seemed he was a fool after all – couldn't stomach the idea of anyone else – even though he had refused to take advantage of what Ryou had freely offered.

* * *

Duke felt anxious as he waited impatiently for the elevator, finally…finally! His ambitions might be going to be realised in full, if he could just get this deal – the response to even the small start his game was getting had been overwhelmingly positive. With backing…things would take off, surely Pegasus had realised that?

He was twitchy all the way up, running figures over in his mind in anticipation of the need to present a convincing argument and arriving at the door, he pressed the buzzer with his heart in his mouth.

As Bakura opened the door to him, he smirked…Duke was transparently easy to read. He was plainly desperate for this deal so evidently Kaiba hadn't offered anything yet. That meant Bakura had the current advantage; casually he offered Duke a coffee and chatted idly - wanting to appear in no particular hurry to discuss business.

Eventually – as he had known would happen – Duke could stand it no more and broached the subject of Dungeon Duel Dice.

"Since you asked me to come here for a meeting, I take it Pegasus is interesting in marketing my game after all?" Duke had meant this to be a statement but it had come out much more like a question.

Bakura sat back in his chair and took control of the discussion…

"You're quite correct Duke – as long as we can come to an agreement," he began. "When I reported the initial success your game seems to be enjoying, Pegasus decided he could see value in backing you to extend your initial sales over a larger area. If those figures confirm the popularity, which I for one don't doubt that they will – he intends a national release with full publicity and advertising."

He paused to give Duke a moment to assimilate all this, inwardly triumphant at the dawning delight on his face. "He wants to move quickly, so it was lucky I already drew up the necessary paperwork." Smoothly he drew out a contract which he slid across the table to Duke. "Read through it and check out the terms."

Unsurprised he watched Duke scan the documentation perfunctorily; he was far too casual – so obviously had very little business acumen - although the deal was actually not bad. As desperate as Duke had been to gain backing, Bakura was convinced he would jump at it – just so long as Tristan could be kept out of the picture. Yami's presence at the store had convinced him that this 'partner' was how Kaiba had become involved and the last thing he wanted was to allow the possibility of the deal being bid up. He had an edge however, unless things had changed – Tristan had nothing on paper, this was Duke's obsession - and he had never been the caring, sharing type.

Duke's initial reaction was just what he had expected, "This is brilliant Bakura," were his first words. "At last it will all pay off," he said quietly closing his eyes for a second, as he savoured the moment, "of course I want to make the deal."

His next words however were more surprising, "thank you," he added, "for putting in a positive report…and something else. I know I behaved badly towards you in the past and I owe you an apology for that." As he said the last words he flushed and met Bakura's amazed gaze briefly before looking away.

Bakura regarded him with narrowed eyes, incredulous at the seeming change in Duke's outlook; this wasn't the character he remembered…unless he was trying to play him? As he handed Duke a pen, he confined his response to a nod of acknowledgement but he was destined for even more of a shock…

Duke regarded the pen – without taking it and then looked up at him with a puzzled, anxious expression, "Wouldn't you need both of us here if you need signatures now?" He asked.

"Both of you? I know you have a partnership on your premises, but this is _your_ game surely?" Bakura questioned, before voicing the tempting realities of the situation, "You told me there was nothing legally binding Dungeon Duel Dice and _you've_ been working towards this moment for years, waiting…hoping. Are you really prepared to risk losing this deal?" He sounded implacable.

Inwardly he was utterly astonished, he had noted at their premises that Duke had seemed to actually care about Tristan, but he had thought that away from his influence…this lure would be irresistible. _Could_ Duke really have altered so much, _care_ for him so deeply?

Duke closed his eyes for a long moment, clearly agonized at the prospect of letting it all slip away, when he opened them they were suspiciously bright…but his voice was firm.

"You're right about the legalities, I should have sorted out the paperwork before now – but I'll do it today while I'm in town." Taking a shaky breath he continued, "I'm sure Tristan would be as keen to sign this deal as I am…but I won't enter into it without him. Please let us know what Pegasus decides and thanks for speaking to him on my behalf. Placing the contract gently on the desk, he turned and went quietly from the room leaving Bakura to stare disbelievingly after him.

* * *

Looking out across the city below - his blue eyes unfocused and thoughtful, Kaiba sighed. As always he had plenty of things requiring his attention, but instead here he was - wondering how best to proceed following his last exchange with Yami. He was impatient to see him again but was unsure how to approach this, the situation between them had evidently altered – but how much, he still didn't know. Should he call?

His musings were cut short when his assistant apologetically came into the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," she began, "but I received a call from reception. There's someone downstairs asking to see you and I recognised the name. It's Mr Devlin – I wasn't sure what you would want done?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in irritation; he had a nerve coming here! Had it not been for the recent occurrences he would probably have denied him admittance. But now he hesitated, his curiosity piqued - what could bring Devlin to approach him? Could this be some problem which would involve Yami? Abruptly he reached a decision, "Send him up…but have security standing by – in case I want him removed."

Several minutes later he was confronting Duke across his desk, "To say I'm surprised to see _you_ here – would be an understatement," he began. "What could you possibly want from me?"

Duke looked at him a trifle blankly, his previous charm and poise were missing – even his nervousness of the other day was absent. "I knew you wouldn't be pleased if I came here," he replied, "but I wanted to find a contract lawyer. I thought you would be bound to know some…and I didn't know who else to ask. Please, if you can tell me where to find one, I'll be out of your hair immediately."

Kaiba regarded him over steepled fingers, "that depends what kind of service you need – you said a contract lawyer? Trouble in paradise already? I wish I could say I was surprised but if it's only a lease you need to dissolve, I would have thought…"

"It isn't that!" Duke burst out, a spark of anger was evident, but he seemed almost desperate, "I want to change all the paperwork for Dungeon Duel Dice…to joint names…and I want to do it straight away."

"Arching an eyebrow at his odd manner, Kaiba leant back in his chair, "I confess I'm surprised that you really mean to go ahead with that," he drawled watching Duke pace the floor in evident agitation. "But if that's all you need to do – then why the rush? You mentioned this yesterday but you weren't so…agitated…about it - then?"

"I want to do it today…as soon as possible," Duke said the words fiercely, but his voice dropped as he continued, "I _won't_ let Tris down and he wouldn't think it was necessary. I need to make things legally binding - he trusts me…and I don't deserve it."

"What have you done?" Kaiba queried, "Had old habits led Duke to do something disloyal, which he now regretted?

"I didn't do it!...but I was so tempted…and I shouldn't have been…not when I love him," Duke sounded full of self-loathing and despite himself, Kaiba felt a stirring of pity as he saw his distress, he understood what that felt like.

"Sit down," he said finally.

As Duke complied, putting his head in his hands. Kaiba picked up the phone and issued instructions in a crisp voice. Completing the call, he returned his attention to his unwelcome visitor, "I've asked for someone from the legal department to see you…but I still don't understand what's got you so worked up. You haven't made much sense?"

Still looking down, Duke took a deep breath and explained, "I just had a meeting with Bakura…Pegasus wants to invest in my game and offered me a contract."

Kaiba sat up at this, sucking in his breath sharply, but with an effort he kept his face blank. 'Pegasus was trying to cut a deal behind his back?' "After all your…efforts to get a deal for that game – I fail to see how that causes you a problem," he snapped.

Duke looked miserably at him, "They wanted me to sign a contract…but _only_ me…they want to cut Tristan out. I won't do that - so I turned it down…but I _wanted_ it and I thought about it – I could have…" He looked away, leaving Kaiba to stare at him in disbelief.

_This _was what he was so agitated about? That he had _considered_ taking a potentially life-changing deal which he had schemed over and wanted for years? A deal he had…_turned down_ for Tristan?

It was almost inconceivable to Kaiba that he could have altered so much.

A knock at the door interrupted these thoughts and his attention returned to Duke. "I think the main point is – you didn't sign. That's what matters," he commented shortly, inclining his head towards the door, "but go make it all binding if it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks for helping me…I wasn't expecting it." Duke hesitated, and then added, "I really am sorry you know – for what I did to you both…there's nothing I regret more."

As he left the room, Kaiba realised – he actually believed that.

Again he gazed out of the window for some time in thought, but this time as he turned back - his movements were decisive.

He picked up the phone.

* * *

**AN: For some reason this chapter ended up being particularly long – I hope you enjoyed it :)**** Please let me know!**

**Poor Ryou :( ****waking up will not be fun…all that fallout and Kaiba making the call in chapter eighteen - next Friday as usual.**

**Hope you join me.**

**EvilMidget6 ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Since I previously updated very regularly with this story every Friday, I am aware some readers have been wondering at the sudden delay in my posts. I was unable to write for quite a few weeks - we had a sudden family bereavement which was very hard to cope with and my head was just not in the right place. I know you will understand. **

**Coming back this week to both reading and writing has been wonderful; I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Apologies for the delay in responding to my fabulous reviewers (for their comments on the last chapter) I always appreciate your responses, it makes this experience so rewarding. I will do so over the next couple of days.**

**Meanwhile, my huge gratitude to: Nenya85 (for all your support and your own stories – which I love – the latest chapter was a real treat), Lovemondotrasho (thanks for your concern and your great reviews), Bill (I hope you notice I am posting again – wait for the wake up), Deck Divination (yep – a different source of annoyance for Pegasus indeed), Mad As A Hatter (glad you're enjoying it so much), Erik's Champion (I hope you think things altered in later chapters), Bella (read on to see) and Janders (he's squirming too).**

**To everyone else who has been following/reading and especially reviewing – as always, huge thanks for your support :)**

* * *

"_**You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever." Jane Austen, P&P**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

There are definitely days when waking up is a pleasant experience…the slow slumberous dawning of consciousness, the feeling of rested wellbeing and the temptation to burrow back into that comforting warmth for just five more relaxed minutes…

Unfortunately there are other mornings…and Ryou was having one of those…

He woke groaning, with a dry mouth and nagging headache. For about a second those were the worst of his ills – then it all came flooding back with relentless clarity and he tried the burrowing thing, but not for relaxation.

Curled into himself - a miserable shivering ball under the covers, he couldn't decide whether it was the hangover or the memories which were causing more nausea. He had made a fool of himself in spectacular style and as he recalled the words he had spoken, "I've thought of you…over and over," and the damning statement, "Naïve and drunk – hardly irresistible," he groaned again in mortification.

Gradually…as he thought over the events between himself and Bakura, humiliation gave grudging ground to sadness. The one thing he didn't regret was that he had experienced that kiss…no drunken mist obscured _that_ – he recalled how it had felt with absolute clarity – how it had _burned _through him. Even the memory of it caused his body to stir, (quite a feat considering how sorry for itself it was feeling) but he had to face facts – it had clearly been one-sided.

The feeling that they had shared a mutual instant attraction and the connection he had imagined was between them – had been just that…imagination.

As he dragged his protesting body to the shower, he wondered why he had been such an idiot, what on earth had made him suddenly believe that he would attract that much notice?

Unusually, Ryou was the last down to breakfast but this proved a blessing as only Marik was still at the table. Helping himself to juice and coffee, he thinly buttered a slice of toast -ignoring the threats from his stomach about putting anything more into it and as he had hoped – the first few bites caused the protest to die down to a sullen mumble as it settled somewhat.

Still lost in his own misery, Ryou jumped as something landed next to his plate…Tylenol. He looked up to see Marik grinning at him unsympathetically, "Heavy night? That's unusual for you, but you do look like crap, you should see yourself."

As Ryou mechanically took a couple of the pills and swallowed them without comment, Marik absorbed the air of misery surrounding his brother and his tone changed as he looked at the pale face. "You okay Ryou? Is something wrong besides the hangover…what's up?" Ryou looked at him considering, and he encouraged quietly, "talk to me…"

Haltingly at first, Ryou told him all of it…the initial unburdening feeling such a relief that it was like removing a cork from his bottled up emotions. As Marik listened, he described their first meeting and blushing, admitted his on-going fascination – after all - that was what had led him to delude himself. Describing the events of the night before, Ryou cringed and was hurt when Marik sniggered.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I'm not laughing _at_ you. I promise! It's just…so unlike you to lose it like that." Sobering he looked closely at his brother as he continued, "you're clearly pretty hung up on him…and from what you say – it sounds like you had reason to think he was interested…are you sure he's not?"

Engrossed in conversation, neither had noticed Yami passing the doorway on his way to the other room. Catching Marik's last - unguarded words, he paused frowning and also heard the reply…

Ryou shuddered as he recalled the words again, "Bakura said I was, 'Naïve and drunk – hardly irresistible,' that I didn't know what I was asking for and then he sent me home. I'm so embarrassed Marik, he knows exactly how I feel – I put it all on the table – and he obviously didn't feel the same. I made _such_ a fool of myself."

Quietly, Yami continued on his way – but he was now thinking furiously – shrewder and more experienced than either of his brothers, he knew he had something else to thank Bakura for.

Back at the table, Marik was now trying to be helpful and offering advice. "Well you can't hide in the house every night, you'll just have to live it down - unless…you could try a different look…see if something flashier floats his boat? I've got a crop top and accessories which would look great on you…or how about leather trousers and some body glitter?"

Realising that Ryou was looking at him in disbelief, he grinned ruefully, "Yea okay – I can't really see it either – it just wouldn't be _you_. I really want to help you Ryou…I could use the rod?" He offered hopefully.

Despite his unhappiness, Ryou managed a smile for him as he rose from the table, "You _have_ helped Marik – by listening. Thanks for that - I needed to let it all out. You're right that I can't hide either…I'll just have to stay in the background. That shouldn't be too difficult," he added with a slight smile, "I expect he'll ignore me now anyway."

"You still up for going tonight?" Marik asked doubtfully, "we could just give it a miss – Yami wouldn't care."

"No," Ryou replied, pausing before he went out of the doorway, "I don't want anyone to ask questions and better to get it over with…I'll see you later, okay? And Marik…thanks again."

* * *

This call was not going to be easy.

Somewhere Bakura had miscalculated badly…he had been so _sure _that Duke would go for the deal. In fact he still couldn't reconcile that refusal to sign with the character he had known…intimately…albeit briefly - only a matter of months previously.

There remained another problem, despite the fact that he was positive it wouldn't have made any difference – to let go of his obsession Duke had to be _crazy_ about this Tristan – he had refused to attempt a seduction. He doubted Pegasus would accept the truth, which was that it would have merely compounded the problem. Bakura was confident that Duke would not have signed – but Pegasus was convinced of his own cleverness – and he was going to be looking for something to account for this failure.

Besides…as Bakura himself knew…it was going to be hard to sound convincing when it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He was losing his edge and couldn't have done it. Those were the facts.

Bitterly, he wondered what would happen now…could things get any worse? He seemed to have developed an extremely inconvenient weakness for this family and perhaps it had undermined his effectiveness. Yami – he particularly liked and enjoyed his company, Tristan – part of him actually felt _glad_ that Duke wasn't going to let him down and Ryou…he still couldn't forget what that kiss had felt like. In fact, his body betrayed him like a teenager every time he thought about it – what next? Wet dreams and cold showers?

However much he convinced himself that he had acted correctly, he still felt bad about the humiliation he knew he had inflicted…and he had played out mental scenarios of alternate outcomes – where he hadn't been quite so honourable…okay , that was wet dream territory again…and he needed to focus.

Bakura regarded the phone in his hand, preparing himself to deal with Pegasus. There was no doubt about it – he was definitely going to be pissed…

…approximately four minutes later, he was regarding the phone again. He had been correct – in fact, he might have understated the case. Not only was Pegasus spitting mad…he was still adamant that seduction would work…and he was coming to town.

Apparently, he no longer trusted Bakura to handle this alone – and he was coming here with Serenity. He fully intended to supervise the successful completion of this deal…personally.

* * *

As he approached Kaiba's office, directed by abossily efficient PA - Yami felt a mixture of anxiety and anticipation.

He had been waiting for an opportunity to see Kaiba again, but had expected to need some pretext to contact him despite his final words having been that _he_ would be in touch. Once he had the space to reflect and to doubt, it had seemed all too possible that he might return to his isolation…rebuild those emotional walls until he was once more remote and inaccessible. Yami was determined not to allow time for that to happen but had not yet thought of anything plausible…now it seemed that would be unnecessary...knocking to announce his arrival,he opened the door.

As he entered, Kaiba looked up, a distinct gleam in his blue eyes and that perpetual smirk hovering about his lips – perhaps - Yami thought, he had been more wrong than he had realised? Looking at him…his slim, elegant figure dominating the room with its presence, his pulse began to race.

Unfortunately, Kaiba's opening words indicated that however he felt…there was indeed a reason he had called. "Take a seat Yami…I have news for you," he began abruptly. As Yami seated himself in the chair opposite he continued, "I received a surprising visitor earlier today and I thought his reason for coming here was something you should know about…since it concerned your brother."

Concealing his disappointment, Yami arched an enquiring eyebrow, "Which one?" He asked wondering what this could possibly be now…the answer drove his own affairs to one side – for the moment.

"Tristan," Kaiba replied briefly, "Duke Devlin turned up – asking for a lawyer…" As he elaborated further, reporting the details of their conversation, Yami felt a mixture of emotions: anger on Tristan's behalf; disgust at the manoeuvre Pegasus had apparently attempted; disappointment that Bakura had been involved and delight which warred with relief - Duke had undoubtedly changed – he had justified the faith which had been given him.

As far as Yami was concerned, the outcome had been positive (although he would need to investigate Bakura's role further) and Kaiba clearly felt this too. Pegasus had tried to reopen a deal in which they had both been involved – behind his back – but his fury was soon replaced by the pleasure he felt at having caught him.

As he mused on all this, the thought which was most prominent in Yami's mind was the change all this seemed to show in Kaiba himself…_that_ was what he most wanted to investigate.

"You saw him," Yami prodded, "even before you knew all this – you agreed to listen…to _Duke!_"

Kaiba glared at him defensively, "I thought it might concern _you_," he muttered, looking immediately surprised at the ease with which he had admitted this - and flushing slightly.

"Thank you," Yami breathed, leaning forward slightly to look him directly in the eyes, "it means a lot, that you would do that for me – I know that decision would not have been easy for you."

Kaiba shrugged uncomfortably, "Well as it happens…we both benefitted, so it was a wise move…" he began.

"Don't do it Kaiba…," Yami said, looking at him intently, "Don't try to diminish what you did…you exposed yourself for me…again."

Kaiba looked at him almost fiercely, but there was wariness behind the look that Yami could see, "What do you want me to say Yami? You can spare me the approval."

There it was…the lashing out when things came too close. Yami didn't hesitate...

"At this point I don't think _you_ need to say anything," he replied, "but I do. I need you to _know_ how much I admire your willingness to question…"

He stopped as Kaiba flung up a hand, "Right from the beginning you've made me question…and recently you told me…'never exposing yourself is just a different weakness,' I understand…but I'm not you."

He took a deep breath, before continuing almost viciously, but his face revealed his torment, "My step-father showed me…repeatedly, caring for someone is a _weakness,_ it lets others control you - and trust? That just means you don't see a knife in the back before it comes. I _loathed_ him and I _won't_ become like him - but he knew how to stay on top and those lessons I _can_ use."

"You despise him that much, but you still want to live by his philosophies?" Yami asked urgently, wishing he could put his arms about him even as he knew how impossible the idea was.

"Don't you see that _would_ turn you into some version of him…," at this Kaiba stiffened. "You're so much more than that Kaiba…I've seen how you care for Mokuba." His outrage and distress at this further evidence of Gozaburo's corruption and cruelty to his step-son was visible in his face.

"Don't you dare pity me!" Kaiba snarled.

"Pity you? You don't have my pity…you have my _respect_ – for all you've overcome…to still be who you are…so unflinching and determined - so worthwhile! But I _will_ pity you…if you become this _thing_ you describe. You can't move forward Kaiba, can't have a different future if you're afraid to change."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Kaiba hissed, he looked on the edge of losing all control.

"Aren't you? Then prove it," Yami challenged, "you've always refused to accept half-measures…especially from yourself, are you prepared to go all the way Kaiba? To admit that you care and risk exposing yourself? Or do you want to stop?"

The question hung in the air as they stared at each other.

Inevitably, Yami had more to say…he lowered his voice and kept going…

"Lately I've come to realise how little I knew you - when I misjudged you all those weeks ago," he sighed in regret but then continued to speak. "I know differently now and my feelings have completely changed."

Yami's eyes searched the still, contained face before him, trying to discern what response his words were having.

"What I desire now couldn't be more different. We drive each other crazy and I don't know how we would be together but I want you Kaiba, the whole package… if you've changed your mind…one word from you will silence me on this subject…what do _you_ want?"

Kaiba regarded him steadily for what seemed a long moment as his heart raced, then his eyes seemed to kindle and burn. Something about Yami just called out to him, cut through all his defences and reached him inside. Despite all his carefully rational caution, instinctively he wanted him - and he was tired of restraint.

"You know sometimes…you talk way too much…I find actions more effective...," he spoke – even as he moved decisively.

Yami felt himself seized fiercely and for a second time that demanding mouth met his own in a passionate, searching kiss. Only the result was different. Now…it was Yami who was pressing himself closer, returning the kiss almost wildly as his heart thundered within him. This time…the desire consumed them both.

* * *

The club was pretty busy this evening Ryou thought as he and Marik made their way to the bar. He supposed that had a good side, in a crowd there was much less chance that he would find himself accidently face-to-face with Bakura…he could just be inconspicuous.

This was possibly less likely than Ryou thought if you took into account his companion. Marik was in a lively mood and called out joking comments to several friends as he crossed the room, although he stayed with his brother. He had also decided that the body glitter idea was really too good to go to waste and in addition to his favourite Egyptian accessories appeared noticeably sparkly whenever he passed through a pool of light. Not discreet at all really, in fact – pretty eye-catching.

As the two got drinks, a crowd of Marik's friends gradually surrounded them. Ryou smiled to himself as he drifted discretely to the edge, he didn't want to be 'babysat' until Yami arrived, although he appreciated the intention and this gave him the perfect opportunity to slip away. He really wanted to sit and think…and if he found a quiet corner - he could fade into the background.

Ryou was mistaken in thinking that he had only to avoid bumping into Bakura to escape his notice. As he slipped quietly out of the group and made his way to a dim table, one particular pair of dark eyes was following his every movement.

Bakura smiled grimly to himself, 'how like him,' he thought as he watched that unobtrusive withdrawal and inconspicuously continued to observe him in his chosen isolation.

Despite his very different temperament, Bakura understood loneliness.

After the deaths of his entire family in a house fire, a twelve year old Bakura had been utterly isolated. They had not long before moved to the area and he had not yet had time to make any real friends. Following the tragedy, he had wanted to - but initially had been too grief stricken. By the time he had a more stable mind-set; he was used to being alone and no longer cared. The ill-concealed fascination of many others was worse than solitude. He knew he was pointed out and whispered about in hushed tones - to be notorious for being the victim of disaster, his pain scrutinised and discussed was unbearable, particularly when no one ever spoke about it to him directly.

As he drifted through the care system and various foster homes, no one had been able to reach him; he was polite but unfailingly remote. Once he grew older he was more able to discern that many people felt genuine sympathy, but he felt no desire to be exposed to such loss again. Better to choose solitude than to have it take you for its own.

By the time he reached adulthood the pattern had been fixed. He had however, found he had a talent for many aspects of business…he was able to make cool pragmatic decisions, uninfluenced by emotions. Thus he had finally wound up working for Pegasus, a position which had suited him in many ways. He respected Pegasus' business acumen and found much of the work fascinating; moreover his employer had seemed to understand him. Perhaps because of his own loss (although he doted fiercely upon his daughter), he seemed to recognise Bakura's desire for emotional isolation and had in addition, a ruthless streak which made him prepared to find a use for it.

Aware of this, Bakura had never cared - occasionally he had found himself involved in situations he found a little…uncomfortable, but he had always been able to be logical and had sometimes used himself just as ruthlessly as Pegasus might have. Only rarely had he met others he genuinely respected or found honourable and he had had purely physical lovers but very few friends. Nothing had really dented his reserve…until now.

Why that should have changed – he didn't know, but looking across the room at the solitary figure of Ryou and remembering his look of pain the previous evening…something about him again pierced through his defences.

Lost in his own dismal thoughts, Ryou was unaware of his approach until Bakura reached his table then he glanced up and froze momentarily before looking away, a slow flush mounting his cheeks. Internally, his heart raced at the proximity even as he wondered what Bakura might still have to say. Surely…he'd said enough yesterday to realise he'd have stayed out of his way. Miserably Ryou waited, bracing himself for a repeat of the rejection only to be astonished when Bakura sat down next to him and regarded him steadily.

"I wanted to talk about what happened, now you're more…coherent," he began.

Ryou winced but was surprised when Bakura continued more gently.

"It's not my practice to take advantage of drunken young men," he paused to assess the response to this, although Ryou had averted his face. "You really should watch how much you drink you know, I followed you home to make sure you got there."

At this Ryou finally looked at him in amazement, "You followed me? What are you…my brother?" Abruptly he felt a spurt of anger, what was he – a charity case? "You made your lack of interest quite plain already," he said stiffly, then added more loudly, "you don't need to patronise me, I'm not a child."

"Patronise you? Perhaps you are a child. My lack of interest - as you put it - was in jumping the bones of someone several years younger than me who was too full of drink to make a rational decision." Now angry himself, Bakura spoke in a low tone, regarding him through narrowed eyes. "If you really want to argue about this, we should do it outside where it won't attract attention."

"I have no desire to go outside with you," Ryou lied. "What else is there to say?"

"That's not what you said last night," his tormentor retorted sarcastically, "and that's another reason you need a keeper…don't you know the risk you took?"

Crimson faced with mortification and goaded to action, Ryou stood up. His brief flare of temper was receding and he desperately wanted to get this over with. To have roused the disdain (he thought) of this man, when he _longed_ for an outcome so different, was a nightmare. Why on earth had Bakura sought him out? He'd thought he would just ignore him and miserably wished he had stayed away tonight after all. Whatever else Bakura was going to say, he was fairly certain it was _not_ going to be something he wanted overheard, "the foyer then…" He managed as he moved in that direction.

Bakura had glimpsed the misery in his eyes as he turned away and cursed inwardly as he rose to follow, this wasn't going at all as he wanted. Not that he had planned to approach him at all, but seeing him looking so forlorn he had found himself at the table almost without realising he had moved and something about Ryou made him lose his normally detached composure.

Reaching the foyer, Bakura was again faced with the question, what was he trying to do? He had already decided that he couldn't pursue this so why had he even started the conversation? Ryou turned to look at him, wary resignation in his stance but his eyes unknowingly revealed a mute appeal for an understanding he clearly did not expect to receive. "What is it you wanted to say?" He asked raising his chin.

Bakura ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, "I probably shouldn't have started this conversation at all…," he said sighing, "but I didn't want you to think I wasn't tempted – I was…am in fact…but I wouldn't be good for you."

The reaction to this was not at all what he expected.

Ryou looked at him incredulously for a moment his expression shifting with his emotions, surprise and pleasure were briefly visible but they quickly gave way to anger. "Let me get this straight," he began, "I could understand you turning me down because you weren't interested but you're trying to tell me it's some great _moral_ thing…and you expect me to feel better about that? Funny, I didn't hear about your _code_ in connection with Duke Devlin, or any of the other flings I've been told about." The tone was definitely sarcastic as well as angry.

Bakura flushed slightly, 'what else had he heard and how many others were going to bring up that damned unfortunate fling?' He was actually taken aback and felt faintly injured, for once he had good intentions – had thought about Ryou, not himself…he attempted to say something of this but was interrupted as the normally quiet Ryou was goaded into revealing his feelings.

"What do you want? A medal?" Ryou demanded. "Don't you see how insulting that is? Yes, I was drunk…a rarity by the way…in case you were wondering – because I didn't know how to approach you. I _wanted_ to do that because I had made a decision about you, _not_ because of the drink. I can make up my own mind who I'm interested in; I don't need any more people looking out for me. I already told you I'm not a kid and you're only a few years older for God's sake. Get over yourself."

Abruptly his anger left him and he seemed to regret having revealed so much, speaking more quietly, he added, "I get it that you don't want this ok? Please…spare me any more of the lame excuses; I really don't understand why you bothered. I think it's time I left and I need to let my brother know I'm going."

As he turned towards the door to find Marik, his wrist was grabbed roughly and startled, he looked up to see Bakura glaring at him, tight lipped and eyes blazing. "You haven't listened to me at all," he hissed.

"Actually I have," was the calm reply, "you just haven't told me anything I needed to know. Please let go of me."

It was doubtful that Bakura would have complied had another voice not spoken at that moment from behind him.

"What have we here? _Surely_ you're not neglecting _my_ affairs for one of your own dear boy?" Although the words were chilly and carried a definite hint of annoyance the tone was as effusive as ever…it was Pegasus.

* * *

As Bakura spun around in shock to face his employer, Ryou seized the opportunity to slip away and went back through the doors to find his brother.

Pegasus lifted one eyebrow questioningly, awaiting a response. His manner was distinctly chilly and his gaze cold as he regarded his previous favourite, he did not look kindly upon failure of any kind and the Devlin deal appeared to have been just that.

"Well dear boy?" He prompted sarcastically, "It doesn't seem to_ me_ you should be rewarding yourself with a diversion at present, or do you have an ulterior motive? He did look a little naive and dreary, not your usual type …sweetly dull in fact…some ploy I don't know about?"

"No," replied Bakura shortly, he found himself inwardly furious at these insults about Ryou and fought to keep his face impassive.

"No." Pegasus repeated flatly, "and you have nothing more to say after your utter failure here?" He continued to speak - the words now flung like the flick of a whip, "I believe you promised results? In fact you were _sooo_ confident that you dismissed _my_ suggested plan of action out of hand…a mistake wouldn't you say…in retrospect?"

Bakura bit back a sharp retort of his own and replied evenly, "Your scheme would not have worked either," he began, "in fact I think the outcome would have been worse, Devlin is serious about this relationship. He's actually prepared to lose the deal over it."

"Worse? How could it possibly have been worse? _You_ bungled this whole affair and should have taken my…advice." Pegasus could never accept that his own interpretation might have been incorrect and was further angered by the response.

"You seem to forget that you act as _I_ direct dear boy," he sneered patronisingly, "I expected to find you attempting to correct your blunder…directing your _undoubted_ talents to Devlin as I suggested - not wasting your time manhandling some unimportant colourless nothing in the doorway of a club. I assume you still value your position?"

Bakura lost any semblance of calm. The spiteful words about Ryou and the disregard of his professional opinion despite many previous successes stung. However, the implication that he would act like some kind of trained dog was _way_ beyond anything he would put up with. He looked at Pegasus through a haze of fury, never had he made that kind of assumption before this week; but then, he realised – a situation like this had not arisen before. He had always been so successful that this face of his employer had never shown itself, the malice had never been directed his way.

"I'm afraid you overestimate my desire to work for you," he spat, "I find that has passed so I suggest you look for someone else to fill my position. I quit."

Pegasus whitened in anger at the words, disbelief in his face, "You think I can't replace you easily? You'll regret this decision, I guarantee it," he promised.

"I don't think so," Bakura drawled, concealing his continued fury, "your arrogance is starting to bore me…and by the way, although I'm no longer acting in your interest I'll give you a last piece of advice for free. Make Devlin a joint deal – he won't sign otherwise and together they'll actually be a better investment."

As he turned away he provocatively added, "Personally, I'm glad to see them work out," knowing this would further infuriate his former boss.

He stopped abruptly. Unnoticed by either in the heated exchange, Yami had entered the building and now stood to one side regarding Pegasus scornfully. Clearly he had overheard some, if not all of the argument - a further annoyance to the enraged owner of Industrial Illusions. He made no attempt to speak and after glaring at him for a moment, Pegasus merely nodded curtly to him and left the club.

* * *

As the door closed behind him, Bakura regarded Yami wearily, "I'm sure you have more to say on behalf of your brother?" He said quietly.

"That depends which one," came the surprising reply.

Bakura looked at him in wary silence and Yami moved towards him. "I confess I was glad to hear your final words about Duke and Tristan," he continued. "I was disappointed to be informed of your previous actions on Pegasus' behalf and intended to ask you about it…but there's clearly no longer any need and I already knew you had been honest. It actually worked out for the best anyway."

"I'm glad you think so," Bakura commented drily. "I'm now unemployed of course, but I suppose I don't feel that's such a disadvantage at the moment. I'm touched by your concern though."

Yami snorted. "You can do better, it's Pegasus' loss - I've seen the honour in you…and heard about it."

"You overestimate me I'm afraid," Bakura interrupted with a mocking smile, "I told you before…I won't be used - unless it suits me. Not by him or anybody else, it's pure self-interest so hardly the noble nature you'd like to portray."

"I don't believe that's the only motive and there have been other instances…"

"Telling you about Mai cost me nothing."

"What about Ryou?" Yami watched with satisfaction as the smile slipped from Bakura's face, he looked wary again and narrowed his eyes – searching Yami's face carefully.

"You made your feelings about my previous…interest quite plain, and I realised you were correct," he replied.

"I know exactly what you did, or rather didn't do," Yami responded, "and_ I_ understand your…restraint. He doesn't know it but I overheard him telling my brother. He was devastated by the way, as well as embarrassed – he clearly thinks a lot of you and he's very seldom been interested in anyone, he's usually very cautious."

"He's naïve and I thought you agreed, too young for me," Bakura tried to appear unconcerned by the report of his importance to Ryou, but again – where he was concerned his defences were weak.

"I just want him to be happy, age wasn't the factor – I didn't trust you then, and I didn't want him to be hurt. Now…I think he has good taste."

Yami smiled to himself at Bakura's look of disbelief and moved towards the doors to the gaming rooms but just as he reached them, one opened and Ryou himself came out.

"Yami!" He exclaimed, "I wasn't sure you were still coming, Marik's inside but I was just leaving…" He trailed off as he saw Bakura standing further back.

"Yes, I'm sorry Ryou, I got held up." Yami smiled to himself, remembering just how amazing that had been…a pity Kaiba had to leave to collect Mokuba, but then – they had been in his office too, hardly ideal surroundings. "Are you still want to go?"

"Yes," Ryou declared hurriedly, he darted another glance at Bakura, "I think I've had enough of this place tonight, I'll see you later."

"Okay," Yami replied, "I'll see you at home."

He watched as Ryou walked quickly to the outer doors and left the building then transferred his gaze to Bakura whose hooded eyes had also followed him. As though he had reached some decision, he too went outside. "We hadn't finished our discussion." Yami heard him say before the door closed behind him.

Thoughtfully, Yami took out his phone to call Kaiba…he would be interested to hear of the latest developments regarding Pegasus – and it was a good excuse to hear his voice.

As he completed the call a short while later, he strolled to the door and looked out. A little way down the road he could see Ryou and Bakura. From the way they kissed it appeared they had resolved at least some of their differences.

Yami smiled, now that he knew Bakura - he felt strongly that the two were compatible and was hopeful this would work out well for his brother.

For himself…he looked forward to seeing Kaiba again with anticipation.

* * *

**AN: I am expecting to be back to updating next Friday as previously – although I think there are probably only two more instalments to come.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will join me next week; the story will be changing to M rating for content.**

**EvilMidget6 ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Since my story is not set in the 1800s and relationships now progress so differently, the culmination was obviously going to be very different. Despite the many side pairings I have included along the way, this is essentially about two main characters and their journey together - I wanted to explore that all the way and felt a pretty big culmination was in order. I have thus made my first attempt at a full love scene. **

**The ****rating has altered to M**** this week for explicit yaoi content in the final scene – if you feel it may offend, I suggest you do not read - I hope it is beautiful – I wanted it to be.**

**As always, many thanks to all who continue to read/follow and especially take the time to review, your support and feedback is so important to me. Following the unavoidable break in posting before last week, I seem to have lost some of my most long-time supporters, they are missed and I hope that they realise that I intend to complete this.**

**Particular thanks this week to: Nenya85 (awesome review – thanks so much), Deck Divination (poor, poor Pegasus), Mad As A Hatter 13 (thanks for waiting), Janders (so glad you enjoyed it), Bella (plenty more consuming to come), Bill (so happy to have you back!) and Lovemondotrasho (thank you as always).**

**I hope you all enjoy this update – please let me know :)**

* * *

"_**Such a change in a man of so much pride, excited not only astonishment but gratitude - for to love, ardent love, it must be attributed." **_

_**Jane Austen, P&P**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

As he realised that Bakura was still present in the foyer, Ryou was glad of his brother's presence. Hopefully he would be able to leave without any further remarks if Yami was there. Now that the moment had passed, his indignation had died away and he felt utterly miserable. He hadn't really had time to process everything Bakura had said yet but none of it had made any difference anyway, it all amounted to the same thing, he didn't want to know.

Saying goodnight to Yami he left the building, pausing to breathe deeply as the night air hit him and blinking rapidly as he got his emotions under control before turning to head home. He walked slowly, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched; his abstracted gaze on the path before him as he thought.

All the weeks of not being able to put Bakura out of his mind, his secret hopes and desires and the anticipation of finally seeing him again – all he'd done was make reality that much more painful to face and he had the feeling that he wasn't going to feel better about it any time soon. Sighing at the unwelcome reality he needed to face, he missed the sound of the door opening again…

"We hadn't finished our discussion."

Ryou froze for a moment at the sound of the voice a short way behind him, 'please no,'- he thought feeling as though he really couldn't deal with any more of this now - 'somebody give me a break!'

Knowing it was faint-hearted but deciding he didn't really care at this point, he shrugged before continuing on his way, he'd already lost this contest yesterday and just wasn't up to any more pep-talk. Hopefully Bakura would now understand that he'd accepted it and go back inside.

No such luck…he heard rapid footsteps directly behind him and stopped again as that sinfully erotic voice spoke again from close behind him. "I fail to see the point of making such a convincing case…if you're not going to wait for a response…"

Disbelievingly, Ryou turned slowly to face him, wariness clear in every line of his body. Bakura was silhouetted by the light coming from the club behind, his face partially shadowed by the gloom but there was light enough to see his expression.

A faintly self-mocking smile was present but his eyes were serious and questioning, "You were spot on," he said abruptly, "I don't have the right to make decisions for you, so I won't do that – at least - I'll try not to," he added honestly, with a faint laugh which died away as he searched the still face before him, "that is, if I haven't already made you rethink the whole thing?"

Ryou tilted his head slightly as though considering his words, his dark eyes sombre and Bakura forced himself to continue, "You were right about the excuses too," these words were softer and came much more reluctantly, "I was…am scared to try, I've never wanted to before, but there's something about you…"

Trailing off, he waited impatiently for a response, heart in his mouth as he wondered if he'd said too much, or maybe not enough. He felt unpleasantly vulnerable and was barely able to believe how strongly he wanted a chance to try for something better in his life. Breaking with Pegasus and the strange strength of feeling he had for this man before him – it felt like a turning point and his heart pounded.

A slow smile and a step towards him was enough. A heartbeat later, Ryou was in his arms as they relived the first moments of the incredible kiss of yesterday. This second embrace deepened, evidently Ryou knew exactly who he wanted and Bakura - letting go of all restraint was almost stunned by the force of the feelings coursing through him.

Eventually they broke apart and still holding him, Bakura rested his forehead gently against Ryou's. They stood this way for several minutes before Bakura spoke, a return of humour in his roughened voice, "you're getting a bad bargain you know. I've quit my job and don't even know where I'm staying tonight. Can you recommend anywhere nearby?"

"Dad'll put you up in the spare room," Ryou said teasingly, "Don't worry about it."

As Bakura started to protest he ignored it and continued leading him down the street. A lifetime with four brothers made him know exactly what to say, "Just shut up Bakura," was followed with another kiss – and that was far more effective.

* * *

Breakfast next morning was a noisy affair.

Grateful for the warm welcome given him by Solomon and Arthur, yet somewhat bemused, Bakura (like Kaiba before him) found himself in the midst of a relaxed and clearly loving family. Seated beside Ryou and provided with coffee and an English muffin (Arthur had been triumphant at that choice) he absorbed the atmosphere with an enjoyment that was bittersweet. He had been old enough that he could remember, dimly, what it had been like to be part of a family not too dissimilar and for a moment, memories claimed him.

He remembered his mother trying not to laugh as she scolded them about manners one time - when breakfast had got too rowdy. His father pulling his mother onto his lap and winking at them as he snagged another muffin behind her, the stifled sniggers of his brother and sister.

Even after all this time he felt a pang of anguish, perhaps because he had so rarely been in any similar situation since those days, but a hand took his beneath the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. He glanced to the side and received a small sweet smile from Ryou who (without yet knowing the underlying cause) had been aware of the sudden tension in the body beside him. Bakura was shocked by how much it had helped as he felt himself relax, when had he _ever_ sought or received reassurance?

Thoughtfully, he glanced at Ryou again with a reassuring half-smile of his own before replying to a remark from Arthur, but the moment of almost panicky discomfort had passed and he felt far more comfortable, even glad to be among them, he realised in some surprise. Being here with Ryou made him realise how much he had actually missed this kind of interaction.

Across the table, Marik was delighted at the way things seemed to be working out for his brother and catching his eye gave him a grin and a wink that was meant to be conspiratorial, unfortunately subtlety was really not his thing and Ryou blushed furiously as Bakura noticed the exchange. Glancing at the red faced Ryou; he surprised them both by winking back, with a distinctly wicked smile of his own. Ryou blushed even harder before he received a squeeze of his own but Marik laughed, deciding he liked this guy.

The feeling was mutual; Bakura had observed this brother several times at the club and thought him amusing. Having considered Yami's remarks of the evening before, he also had a good idea that this must be the confidant who had been overheard.

Seated next to Marik, Yami himself looked in a particularly good mood this morning, if sometimes distracted. He too was pleased that things seemed to be working out between Bakura and his brother but he was also giving a fair amount of pleasurable thought to the prospect of seeing Kaiba later that day.

Joey and Mai had been talking excitedly with Solomon; they had decided to move into her apartment in ten days' time and were discussing the idea of a leaving home party.

As they shared the idea with the rest of the table, the prospect of a party was enthusiastically greeted and the date was fixed for the Saturday before the move. The rest of the meal was then spent discussing the details, with some hilarity at a few of Marik's more outrageous ideas to make it a memorable event.

"What about making it a fancy dress party?" He suggested hopefully, offering several follow up ideas for themes: super-heroes, beachwear and cosplay among them.

All these were gently turned down by Joey and Mai and after a few seconds of further thought he triumphantly offered, "Bondage gear?"

By this time, everyone else was laughing too much to speak but after exchanging horrified glances, Arthur and Solomon (whom he promised some age appropriate tips) vetoed that one immediately. Was he serious or kidding…and from where did he come up with this stuff?

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Bakura left to collect his case from Industrial Illusions and book into a nearby hotel. He had been called by a company PA to arrange this and apparently it would be left at reception.

Pegasus obviously intended to make his displeasure felt, but Bakura found that he had no regrets. Resigning had admittedly been a spur of the moment decision, but there had been too much provocation in recent weeks. Demands had been made that he had found increasingly distasteful and a certain hint of disrespect had crept into his dealings with Pegasus. Bakura had had enough. In retrospect, he could see things had been heading to this point for a while.

Inside, he felt strangely relieved to be a free agent once more and after collecting his things - he walked briskly down the street to the hotel as he considered his options. Arrogance aside (although he had plenty of that too), Bakura knew he was a talented businessman; he needed to find a position which would utilise his skills in a different way. What he really wanted was something challenging but which would provide more lasting satisfaction than the element of risk which had often been the thrill of working for Pegasus. He could take his time to work out what that might be, as he was comfortable enough financially that he had time to decide on the best course of action.

A sudden buzzing from his pocket made him jump before he realised it was his cell phone and frowning slightly he took it out, wondering who it might be. He had not expected any calls now he was out of a job. Unless it was Ryou and there was a problem?

A quick glance at the display revealed this not to be the case, but his brows rose in surprise as the caller ID was revealed…Seto Kaiba? Now what could this be about?

* * *

Yami was starting to get both nervous and impatient as he waited for Kaiba to call. They still needed to arrange the details of their date that evening and although he knew it was foolish, as time went by he felt increasingly tense. He was currently taking his turn to mind the shop, but business today was unusually slow and this gave him far too much time to overthink things.

Kaiba had indicated that he had a number of contracts to deal with at his office this afternoon and Yami was aware that his own edginess stemmed mainly from the desire to see him again. Annoyed with himself, he wrestled down the faint feeling of anxiety, telling himself he was worrying about nothing. But the nagging feeling persisted, could Kaiba be having doubts or second guessing their actions of the day before? It had not seemed possible when they spoke on the phone last night; their conversation had mainly been about other things, but his tone had been warm and he had _seemed_ as positive as Yami still felt today. Hadn't he?

Yami thought back over their recent conversations, remembering the vulnerability he had glimpsed each time Gozaburo was mentioned. He had no excuse for his own insecurities but it was no wonder Kaiba had trust issues. Had he ever allowed anyone close besides Mokuba? What Kaiba certainly did have though, was plenty of mental strength and an incredible determination and Yami reassured himself. He would never walk away from a challenge, despite any inner doubts. In fact, he decided, Kaiba would be far more likely to push himself – just to prove that he could do it.

Leaning against the counter and now lost in more pleasurable thoughts, Yami smiled as he daydreamed about Kaiba. He found him incredibly attractive and again his mind's eye drifted to that sneak preview by the lake, but their connection was so much more than that. Neither of them dealt in half measures and they challenged each other continually - that was a large part of the excitement. Where he found most pride though, was in watching Kaiba's struggles to move forward, his longing to escape the constraints of his past. Yami knew he would succeed and he wanted to be part of that future.

A sudden burst of noise interrupted his musings as _finally_ his phone rang from next to the till; Yami pounced on it happily…finally!

His eagerness died as he looked at the display, it was only Tristan.

"Hi Tris," he said as he answered the call, trying to keep the disappointment from his tone, "how're things going?"

An excited burst of speech assaulted his ear and he frowned as he tried to make sense of the jumbled noise, "Tristan! Slow down, I can't make out what you're trying to tell me."

As his brother repeated his news more slowly, Yami's face reflected his gathering amazement, _this_ was news he had definitely _not_ expected…

* * *

The text had suggested that they meet at the KaibaCorp penthouse that evening. Having sent back his agreement, Yami had passed the last few hours in eager anticipation. Now he was almost there and he could hardly wait to see Kaiba again.

As he approached the building, Yami thought about the startling news he had heard that afternoon from his brothers.

Kaiba never ceased to astound him. Yami had dared him to fight his personal demons and convinced him there might be another way. For most people that would mean a tentative attempt to question their outlook. Not Kaiba. It was now clear that having accepted the possibility; he was treating it as a challenge and had thrown himself into the struggle. He would take on his own faults as mercilessly as anything else he wanted to beat. His actions today were typical of both his stubborn determination and the strength of will that was so exciting.

Arriving at the door and knocking, Yami breathed in sharply as Kaiba opened the door himself.

Kaiba looked stunning. Clad in a button down white shirt and dark trousers, he met Yami at the door with a look that somehow combined triumph with uncertainty (although the last emotion was one he would never have knowingly shared).

As Yami was ushered to a low sofa and given a glass of wine, he was utterly aware of Kaiba's proximity as he sat down close beside him. The subdued lighting in the simply decorated room allowed the city lights far below to provide a spectacular backdrop, but Yami had eyes for only the man before him.

"I hear you've had a busy day," he said the lightly; his approach careful as he tried to judge how Kaiba felt about what he'd done. "I've heard all about it from both Tristan and Ryou," despite himself, the last comment betrayed a hint of his earlier shock.

"I take it you were surprised?" Kaiba asked, the ghost of a smile playing about his lips, "I hope you were pleased as well?"

"Kaiba…you amazed me, but then," he laughed, "you've done that many times now. You must know that what you've done has made me very happy, but I want to ask you _why_ you did these things? Are you sure about what you have done?"

Kaiba looked at him defensively, "Sure? No. But don't misunderstand this Yami, these were sound commercial decisions – I just had to be prepared to consider them."

Seeing Yami raise a questioning eyebrow, he rose and walked to the windows, looking out over the city as he continued. "I previously intended to market Dungeon Duel Dice; you know that – it has great potential. It was Devlin I wasn't prepared to deal with after he showed that he couldn't be trusted." He hesitated, before continuing, "Recent events have made me decide to rethink that decision but how it works out, I'll have to see – at least he has a partner to keep him in line now."

"And Bakura?"

"Again, it was good business sense to offer him a job, I've seen him operate many times and he's got talent. It was wasted working for Pegasus but while that was the case…," he shrugged before casting a wicked look over his shoulder. "Of course, pissing Pegasus off is a side benefit of both deals," he smirked, "I might decide to toss him a few crumbs though."

Yami chuckled at this before speaking, "but you're still giving a fair bit of trust…in both cases…after all Bakura's worked against you before," he noted.

Kaiba stared out into the darkness, "Perhaps I decided that the potential for gain was worth the risk," the words were said flippantly but Yami could see his tension in the set of his shoulders and put down his glass.

Rising, he walked to stand beside him at the window but ignored the view outside, instead he was focussed on the dim reflection of the man he had come to admire so much, "You have much to be proud of Kaiba," he said softly, "so determined, so much courage."

"Maybe checking out your 'different weakness' theory," Kaiba corrected, but a faint flush rose on the elegant cheekbones, "I want to find my own way, I _won't_ become like _him _I promise you."

When Yami failed to answer this immediately, he turned his head and met the serious eyes fixed on his own. "I already knew that," Yami said simply, "but you had to believe it yourself." Reaching up slightly, he cupped the back of Kaiba's neck and gently pulled his head down as he moved closer. "I don't think there's any challenge you wouldn't rise to," he murmured as their lips met.

This kiss began so softly it was almost tentative, but as Kaiba's arms came fully around him it deepened and the desire both felt was evident as they pressed closer together.

Raising his head, Kaiba's normally crisp voice was husky as he spoke, "What time do you have to leave tonight?"

"I don't," Yami replied, that answer telling Kaiba all he needed to know.

They had been waiting so long so this. Hungrily they came together in a fierce kiss, tongues tangling, breathing ragged, and pressing against each another almost desperately.

The sweetness of Kaiba's mouth on his sent another pang of desire through Yami's body and he shivered with it, moaning slightly and producing a groan from Kaiba in response as similar sensations flooded through him. "How I've wanted you," he murmured against Yami's lips.

The urgency of his desire was a palpable thing, all the pent up emotions, uncertainties and frustration of the past months were an almost elemental force and Kaiba's body trembled at the promise of release.

Something of his turmoil was evident in his touch and an answering echo fuelled the arousal within Yami, "and you didn't realise?" He panted through the mingling of their breath, "I've been desperate for you for weeks." The twin admissions were a further aphrodisiac and the embrace became forceful and demanding as mutual need coursed through their minds and bodies.

Gradually, the kiss deepened further and slowed slightly as their mouths began to move in exploration, mirroring the hands which were roaming on their own paths of discovery. Kaiba's fingers found their way inside Yami's shirt and caressed the silken skin, stroking and pressing him closer. So soft and smooth the skin felt over that strong yet deceptively slender body,

Kaiba revelled in the moment, for the first time he tentatively believed that people might not all be just a series of disappointments, some were honest. He actually felt…hope, and that was almost as much of a high as the feel of Yami's body against him. 'Finally, he's in my arms,' he thought, and his passion rose further.

Impatient with the restricted access he grasped both sides of the shirt and wrenched them apart, pushing the fabric off Yami's shoulder in a hushed silken whisper. A gasp and throaty chuckle came from Yami before he returned the gesture; soon both shirts were twisted together on the floor, an echo of their owners' entwined bodies as they moved together once more.

Yami's mind reeled at the strength of the sensations he felt; waves of heat and longing crashed over him and almost overwhelmed, he clung to Kaiba - the only thing which had meaning at this moment. His body was screaming for completion, he wanted more, needed more, and craved…everything about this man. The mixture of admiration, desire and thankfulness was a heady combination. 'We might never have made it this far,' he thought and gripped Kaiba even more urgently, the arms about him tightening in response. It was where he belonged and had waited to be, he realised - enfolded in this reassuringly gentle yet fervent embrace.

"I need you," Yami whispered, "but by the time I recognised that, I was so afraid it was too late and I'd blown it."

"Not a chance," Kaiba replied seriously and blue eyes captured his own as both gave silent validation of how much they meant these words, "Right from the beginning, you were always too firmly buried inside my mind, I couldn't change that – even when I tried." He recaptured Yami's mouth in another searing kiss and groaned at the sweetness of him, his tongue slipping between eagerly parted lips.

Kaiba was losing himself in a sea of unaccustomed emotion, each thump of his pounding heart dragging him further under. He was drowning in the consuming desire he had long felt for this man and not one atom of his being felt any regret, instead he drew him closer - every line of their bodies melding together.

Their hands roamed lower and gasps hung in the air as the friction between cloth and needy erections gave off heat. Yami could feel the thickness beneath his questing fingers, pulsing as he stroked lower and harder, his own panting ragged in response to the same stimulation. The urge to cause a real loss of control in this normally reticent man rose within him, Yami wanted to be the one person who could make him totally fly apart and really feel.

As Kaiba's searching fingers encountered a nipple and teased it to tingling awareness, Yami's breath rasped in his throat with the force of his emotions and he felt Kaiba's lips smile against his own. With a distinctly wicked smile, he pulled back slightly, catching the burning blue gaze with his own before dropping to his knees before him.

As he slid Kaiba's clothing gently past the curve of his hip, he held that stare and moved slightly to bite and suck, placing his brand on the creamy flesh beneath his lips. Tilting his neck provocatively, he shifted position and in a deliberately slow motion gave one long sweep of his tongue – moving from base to tip before circling the crown in a rapid spiralling motion.

Kaiba bit off an oath as the smouldering eyes continued to challenge and hold his own, while a warm wetness enclosed him, drawing and sucking even as that clever tongue continued its' investigations. Tendrils of fire began to coil lazily in his gut and lick outward; a building heat was ready to burn through him and he shuddered, his body threatening to convulse at the exquisite torment. Kaiba could feel all control slipping from him and gasped aloud. He wanted this to last, to explore thoroughly the complicated man who had tempted him for so long. He needed to possess him utterly.

Slender hands grasped Yami's shoulders and drew him to his feet, "Oh no you don't," Kaiba breathed into his ear, "I want _you_ just as frantic for _me_."

He drew Yami to the bedroom and pressed him to the large bed within it, before proceeding to prove his words. Sensitive fingers trailed a route across Yami's body, his tongue like the touch of velvet - following and claiming the same territory before the sensations he raised had time to die away. From the neck he moved down over shoulders and inner arms, his final destination was lower but he tantalised and teased his way across chest and abdomen, peeling off the remaining clothing on his way, until every inch of skin felt on fire, desperate for more as he passed.

Feeling warm breath ghost across his sensitive erection, Yami groaned aloud and Kaiba smirked at him as he prolonged the anticipation, carefully licking the surrounding flesh before finally taking him fully into his mouth. Yami's normally focused mind became a sea of splintered impressions as the intensity of his emotions crashed over him. He felt so deeply for the difficult, exciting individual who hovered above him and longing, became almost frenzy. He felt that Kaiba would consume him and he yearned for it.

Kaiba instinctively responded to the inarticulate writhing of the body beneath his and increased his attentions. The languid strokes of his tongue and the deep pulls were almost too much and Yami's head tossed on the pillows as ripples of pleasure ran through him. "I want you Seto," he panted, "so much…"

Dimly he felt Kaiba reach out and heard the bedside drawer open, then his senses reeled further as a slick finger slipped within him, followed shortly by another. The impression of fullness, mingled with his ever increasing desire and he moaned, trembling, "yes, Seto…please…"

Yami felt the bed move beneath him as Kaiba positioned himself above, then a pressure that was excruciatingly slow…oh, much _too_ slow. Almost desperate with longing he tried to force his body down and him in and heard Kaiba gasp, but he did not comply with the inarticulate urging and continued his measured, smooth penetration as Yami moaned for completion, caressing and kissing his chest with an eager open mouth. Fully joined, they paused for a moment looking deeply into each other's' eyes; finally savouring this delayed and longed for union.

As Yami relaxed, Kaiba began to move – first slowly, then increasing the motion gradually, before thrusting deeply into the tight heat and altering the angle. At first the feeling had been intense but then… Yami cried out in the throes of his passion as sensation almost overwhelmed him, "yes…there…god's above Seto…more…" Their eyes locked; each open thought and emotion, every reaction - exposed between them – lovers at last.

Kaiba moved one hand to Yami's erection, pulling in time with the roll of his hips and they found the perfect rhythm together, the pace picking up as they grew lost in the pleasure of the friction between them. The air was filled with the sounds of their ecstasy, pants and gasps, the occasional soft murmur of an endearment and mingled cries of longing as sensation built and each sought the ultimate fulfilment.

A few more thrusts, the reaching of an almost painful crescendo and Yami's body seemed to explode with feeling as he climaxed violently, constricting around Kaiba and calling out his name like a benediction, "Seto…Seto…" It took only a brief moment of this pressure before - moaning Yami's own name, Kaiba followed him over the precipice, clutching him tightly as his orgasm ripped through him with the force of a hurricane, leaving him trembling and completed in its wake.

Breathing heavily and hearts tumultuous they slowed and finally stilled; the moment of perfection had passed and yet not, as they collapsed – still shuddering - into each other's arms and held on…and that was wonderful too.

As their heartbeats slowed, Yami turned in his arms and looked into Kaiba's eyes. Still slightly dazed and vulnerable, they appeared a gradually calming ocean beneath the sweaty spikes of his chestnut hair.

He took a calming breath before speaking, this would be irrevocable, but he refused to be a coward. "I love you Seto," he whispered, softly, yet clearly sincere, his eyes filled with the force of his emotions. "Everything you are makes you special to me."

Deeply serious, his expression almost wondering, Kaiba gazed into them for a moment before he answered slowly, "I love you too, I think I have for some time…but also…I trust you – completely – and that means everything to me."

Their lips met briefly in a silent promise for the future - then still loosely embracing, satiated and supported by their togetherness, they slept.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this week's update and ****really**** want to know your opinions of the chapter, so ****please****, ****please**** review, even if you haven't before.**

**Having made the decision to override my own inhibitions and write the final scene I am very anxious to know if you think it worked, and you're the only ones who can tell me ;)**

**There will be a final chapter - an epilogue, which I hope to post next week but it could possibly be the week after as work commitments are currently looking demanding.**

**Massive thanks for reading (and hopefully your feedback).**

**EvilMidget6 ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Well the main plot was pretty much tied up in the last chapter but I just wasn't ready to let these guys go and felt they all needed some closure…so this is it.**

**My biggest thanks to: Nenya85 (through this whole process you have been fantastic and I have valued your thoughts immensely – thank you), Bill (right from the beginning, I've loved hearing from you), My elusive/guesting guest (thank you for the loyalty- it's been deeply appreciated), Lovemondotrasho (it's been great to chat and you are so generous), Mad As A Hatter 13 (thanks for your support), Yuki-Chan (I hope to hear from you in future fics), Bella (glad you enjoyed it-thanks for making the time from afar), Janders (I'm so glad you stayed the course and enjoyed it) and Smellybelly69 (I've missed you lately but it didn't feel right not to mention you here in the last post, hope you're ok).**

**To Acirederf – a special big hug, with love, for all your support and advice.**

**To everyone else who has read/followed/reviewed, thank you all and I hope you read my stories again in the future.**

**I hope you all enjoy this final chapter :)**

* * *

"_**I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve." Jane Austen, P&P**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Solomon looked around in appreciation.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time and for what seemed like the first time in a while he wasn't worrying about the happiness of any of his sons. He sighed to himself, whilst this move was what Joey wanted and he felt very positive about how things were going for him and Mai; Solomon knew he was going to miss him.

"That's a big sigh my dear, not enjoying the party?" Arthur gave him a slight smile, his knowing eyes scanning the face of his partner. After so much time together, he could read the familiar features with ease and added gently, "I know it's hard seeing the boys start to leave, but you'll still see them all and they're going to be very happy."

Solomon smiled in return, "I know, and I want this for them. It's just…"

"Hard to let go, I understand."

The two stood silently for a while and Solomon felt Arthur take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Trying to shake off his parental regrets for the time being, he told himself to cheer up; this was not the time or place for this and he wanted to enjoy the evening. "It just feels like so much has changed so quickly," he finished, "shall we get a drink?"

Arthur looked at him fondly, "Absolutely," he replied leading the way, "but I'm expecting a dance in payment later." At this, his partner actually began to laugh, the tension largely seeming to leave him and Arthur was pleased at the success of his small joke.

A few minutes later as they were being served at the bar, they were joined by Marik who grinned at them both. "Get me a beer too would you Arthur? I can't be bothered to queue…thanks."

Marik was clearly enjoying every second of the party. He had gone all out tonight and was immaculately groomed, although in his own style of course. Low rise leather hugged his hips and appeared even lower when paired with his favourite hot pink crop top and pierced navel. Marik's hair was wilder than usual, though clinging in damp spikes about the edges of his face and he not only glittered (that idea had been a definite keeper) but also seemed to glisten, although maybe that was the result of some vigorous dancing. Combined with the full array of his Egyptian bling, which was polished to gleaming perfection – there was no danger he might be overlooked. Not that that was ever _really_ an issue for Marik.

Passing him a bottle, Arthur's face quivered slightly as he again beheld this vision but he sternly controlled the desire to laugh, not wanting to hurt Marik's feelings. He also thought to himself that to be fair, a fairly large number of girls seemed to think he looked just _fine_.

Marik took the bottle with a smile, although he looked a little concerned, having noticed the strange expression, "you okay Arthur? Your back's not playing up is it?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Taking a breather?" Arthur replied innocently, "I don't know how you have the energy."

Easily diverted, Marik glanced back towards the crowd of bodies moving to the music at the other end of the room. "Not for long," he said excitedly, "I'm just waiting for Tea, she went to the bathroom. We're going to do our routine in a while, make sure you don't miss it."

"I'm quite certain neither of us will miss it," his father said smiling.

Marik looked pleased, but then seemed to remember something. "Hey dad, I just remembered that I wanted to ask you about someone," he began.

"Oh," Solomon enquired, looking interested, "can you be more specific?"

"Well I don't know who she is; but I _think_ she might be here with Pegasus." For a second it seemed that he might launch into a recital of the many excellent things he had noticed (or go into an extended daydream) about his idol. However, (unusually for Marik), he was evidently _very_ interested in this answer and looked hopefully at his parents.

Solomon looked at his son with doubt in his eyes, "I think you must mean his daughter – Serenity," he told his son slowly. "Long brown hair, pretty and wearing a pink dress?" At Marik's nod he continued, "Well I agree, she's lovely but Pegasus is said to be very protective of her," he warned.

"Good," was the seemingly odd response, until it was followed somewhat theatrically by, "she should be looked after…she's _adorable. _I could hardly take my eyes off her."

At this his father sighed, "Typical," he muttered to Arthur. Then to Marik, "that might mean he won't be pleased to see you being keen on her either," he prompted.

For a moment, Marik looked blankly at him but then he grinned, "No, that won't be a problem – I can always use the rod," he said, whipping it from his back pocket and brandishing it."

"Of course you can," his father replied in a resigned tone, "well…just bear it in mind," he said, apparently giving up, then he looked at Arthur in exasperation, "and _you_ stop laughing," he added.

As Marik plunged back off into a cluster of friends with a raise of his drink in thanks, he turned back to Arthur and laughed himself. "Oh well, at least they're not_ all_ going to be ready to leave home just yet." Plainly pleased by that thought, he linked arms with Arthur as they moved to sit at a nearby table.

* * *

The evening had started well and gone on from there, the room filling quickly and the bar staff kept decidedly busy.

Serenity had indeed arrived with her father, whose own presence at the party had somewhat amazed Joey. "I know you do a lot of business with him Mai, but do you really think it was a good thing to invite him at the moment? There's bound to be tension between him and Kaiba…and there's Tristan, Duke and Bakura as well."

"He's in town Joey, I couldn't have ignored that," Mai replied, "although I wasn't sure he'd come. Besides, he's a professional and he's here with his daughter. She's a really sweet girl and quite fun – I'm glad she's here. It'll be fine Joey."

Joey looked dubious, "Well if you say so, but I hope you're right," he grumbled before dismissing the matter from his thoughts. His normal buoyancy returning, he swept Mai into a hug, "Whatever you want is fine by me. I can't wait to move now you know," he whispered for her ears alone, "I love you so much Mai, I don't ever want to go through a time like that again. I just want it to be us…together."

Mai relaxed against him. He was so…constant, so loving and so open with her that she found her own fears and doubts had dissolved just by being with him. After feeling essentially alone for so long, she had finally found someone to depend on. Lifting her face to be kissed, she lost herself in the moment.

A juvenile snigger from one side interrupted them after a few moments. Mai sighed in irritation as she turned but Joey's face darkened as he saw the latest arrival, turning to her he muttered, "Oh hang on, there are far more unwelcome 'guests' than Pegasus after all."

Elbowing him in the ribs with a reproving look, Mai greeted Rex Raptor with a cool smile. While he and his buddy Weevil were not people she was overly keen on, they often inhabited the same world and when they had heard about the party from Vivian she had felt obliged to invite them. "Hi Rex, are you on your own?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah, where's the other twerp?" Joey enquired, far less diplomatically.

Rex looked furtively over at a table against the wall and replied unconvincingly, "I'm not too sure, but he's around here somewhere. Congratulations by the way." He added grudgingly.

As Mai and Rex talked to one side, Joey scanned the area, Weevil was certain to be doing something sneaky judging by Rex's behaviour, and he didn't want anything to spoil this evening.

As his gaze drifted again over the area Rex had glanced at, he suddenly saw a head pop out from below the cloth, "What the…?"

As he watched, Weevil performed a manoeuvre which he had plainly perfected on many occasions (judging by the practiced ease with which he achieved it) swivelling around under the table to get a good eyeful up the skirt of a girl standing nearby with her back to him.

"That little creep's a peeping Tom," Joey uttered in disbelief. He thoroughly disliked Rex and Weevil, having endured more than enough of their company while recovering at Kaiba's penthouse. He already thought they were spiteful losers but they were even more pathetic than he'd realised.

As he raised stunned eyes, Joey realised he was not the only one to have spotted the scrawny pervert. Yami and Kaiba had evidently also just arrived and Yami was glaring fixedly at the oblivious Weevil with an expression which mingled distaste and anger.

Kaiba noticed Yami's expression and followed his gaze. As began to move, he caught Joey's eye and for the first time they shared a moment of total understanding before he smiled nastily and striding over to Weevil, twisted his fingers in the back of his collar. Before Joey could move, he had hauled the struggling duellist out from under the table and was propelling him out through the doors.

Joey's attention shifted to his brother who strolled over, looking equally irritated by Weevil and amused by Kaiba.

"I finally get what you see in him," Joey joked, "I could have kissed him myself when I saw that little weasel choking."

"He always believes in actions over words," Yami answered with an obscure little smile, before continuing, "Weevil really is in a class of his own isn't he? But forget him; this evening is about you and Mai…enjoy it." Hugging his brother, he moved to greet Mai before ushering Rex out to find his friend. It seemed a quiet 'chat' was needed with those two to ensure they caused no further problems for anyone.

* * *

Returning a short while later, the crestfallen and resentfully chastened duo trailing behind them before scurrying off, Yami and Kaiba were finally able to get to the bar.

Laughing together at the memory of Weevil's shock, the pair moved to sit at a table, talking quietly for a time as they enjoyed one another's company. Engrossed in their discussion, Kaiba was at first unaware of being watched, but happening to glance in the right direction he met an unsmiling stare and stiffened slightly, "So Pegasus is here."

Following his gaze, Yami too noticed that they were the object of intense scrutiny. He turned to Kaiba, "Are you going to speak to him?"

"Of course," Kaiba replied, his former warmth dying away as he contemplated his associate. "I don't have anything to hide. Pegasus is the one who has some explaining to do. Do you mind?" He asked, his eyes unknowingly softening as he turned once more to Yami. "We do a fair bit of business together so we need to have a discussion and I would like to get it out of the way."

"Of course not," Yami replied, "I agree with you. Pegasus should be given all the facts and you still haven't decided whether to let him in on the deal. Or have you?"

"That will depend on what he has to say," Kaiba decided, directing an assessing look across at the plainly displeased Pegasus. "If he's well behaved, I might throw him a bone."

"Don't enjoy putting him straight too much," Yami teased, smiling slightly as he looked up at Kaiba who had risen from his seat.

A wicked gleam in his eyes and assuming his haughtiest expression as he prepared to deal with Pegasus, Kaiba nevertheless smirked down at his lover. "I'm not promising anything," he said as he left.

* * *

As Yami sat with his drink, wondering how Pegasus would react to Kaiba; an unexpected person arrived at his own table.

He had known Vivian would be coming, she was Mai's sister after all but he knew she didn't like him and the feeling was mutual. After all, she had been chasing after Kaiba and things had got particularly nasty the last time they had met. She must know they were together now. How would she react?

"Hello Vivian," he said flatly, his tone cool as he looked up at her. "Is there a problem?"

"Well…um…," Vivian seemed unsure what to say and cast a look behind her before continuing, "I thought we should talk," she said eventually before glancing over her shoulder again. "I mean, we're practically related now."

She seemed to be checking on the presence of a large blonde guy who was leaning against the wall opposite. Yami wondered if she was being stalked, the man looked a bit seedy to be honest. He wore a wrinkled shirt and a bandana on his head and why was he wearing shades, indoors in this dim light? "Is that guy bothering you?" He asked, "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Vivian looked at him in shock, "Bothering me? Oh no, that's my boyfriend Keith. We met at a party and just started dating. Don't you recognise him? He's a pretty highly ranked duellist," she added proudly.

Actually, now that he considered him more closely, Yami did vaguely recall the man and had seen him in a few interviews. He couldn't really recall much interest in what he'd had to say though; mostly it had all been references to America from what he could remember. Not that he said this to Vivian, if she was involved with someone else and had given up on Kaiba, this was good news. Yami made appropriately impressed noises and she beamed at him.

"So…no hard feelings? After all, you won," she admitted grudgingly. As Yami stared at her in amazement she continued, "I know I was a bit of a bitch and Mai said I should apologise. I've decided she was right. After all, we're kind of family now."

Yami realised in shock that she was right and he would have to do the honourable thing and _try_ to be friendly with her. After chatting a bit awkwardly for a few more minutes, Vivian went back to her new man.

Yami watched her go, 'Oh great,' he groaned internally. He still didn't like her, but at least they had managed to make peace and he would just have to make an effort for Joey's sake.

* * *

The arrival of Tristan and Duke earlier had also caused a slight stir. Dressed in black trousers and a white open-necked shirt, his customary lone dice hanging from one ear, Duke appeared his usual dashing self, but he had in fact felt very nervous about seeing so many of his former comrades and his green eyes were wary beneath the spiky black fringe. That hideous evening when he had last seen them was still very much in his mind and he dreaded a repetition, pausing outside the door and taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry so much Duke," Tristan said, he was very aware of the tension his partner was feeling and wanted to reassure him. "I'm right here and I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Duke smiled sadly up at him, "I know that Tris," he replied, "but you can't really blame them for what happened before. We both know I brought it on myself." He sighed, "When I look back now, I can't believe how I behaved, whatever did you see in me to like?"

"Well you are very pretty," was Tristan's teasing reply as he cupped the wistful face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "and it turned out I was right about you anyway, didn't it. Come on, we're together, if anyone gives you a hard time…we'll leave."

Duke needn't have been so worried. When he entered with Tristan (who had a protective arm about his shoulders and was more than ready to defend him if necessary), the pair were greeted enthusiastically. Word had gradually gone around about their new business and life together and it was somehow known (Yami and Ryou had been busy) that he had turned down an offer from Pegasus out of loyalty to Tristan and they were now full partners in everything.

The general feeling at this point was that he had regretted his actions and clearly changed. Although perhaps the remembrance of Tristan's words that evening, and the knowledge of his ready fists hadn't hurt either.

Bygones were clearly felt to be bygones and the two were soon relaxed and enjoying the reunion. More than one of the group snuck glances at Tristan who was looking far better than they had remembered.

He was dressed fairly simply all in black, but Duke's influence could be seen in his changed hairstyle. The strange protuberance at the front was a thing of the past and the messy fringe in its place gave him a very different appearance. In fact…Tristan looked hot but (sadly thought some) he only had eyes for the man at his side. They were obviously very much a solid unit and were rarely far apart.

Also surprisingly, or maybe that too had changed, it was Duke who seemed the most possessive but their devotion to one another was apparent to everyone (particularly during their slow dances together later in the evening). Tristan and Duke were going to last.

* * *

Ishizu was always very calm, very considerate and above all very sensible…most of the time.

Tonight she'd had too much to drink. It was a rare occasion…but…

As he watched the commotion on the dance floor, Solomon joked to Arthur, "I knew he got it from his mother's side."

The display would already have been bad enough, without Ishizu's involvement.

Tea and Marik had chosen to do a belly dance, which was probably Marik's idea as he was very keen to 'show off his sexy new jewellery!' Toned abs and belly piercings, the ladies would love it and he had dressed extra carefully tonight, his outfit chosen to highlight the effect.

"No Marik!You have to be one with the music!" Ishizu crooned, intending to sound wise and mystical, but actually sounding extremely drunk. She then began to wriggle like a dying eel (or as she put it 'demonstrate her talent') and the crowd cringed. As Marik watched her in impressed awe, Raphael on the side-lines gave a hoarse laugh and took pictures for posterity.

The scene continued for several minutes, with The Black-Eyed Peas, 'My Humps' providing the music. It had probably never before, been so thoroughly interpreted. Marik, Ishizu and Tea wove around each other making sinuous arm movements and hopelessly wiggling while the rest of the room watched in various stages of amazement and mirth.

At the start of another track (it seemed Shakira too was ideal), Marik was delighted when the young woman he had noticed earlier asked to join them. Ishizu and Tea exchanged glances as he instantly offered to tutor her.

"Wow Marik! You're really good at this…"

"I know! I'm sure I could go professional if I really wanted to," he told her with no hint of irony. "But my real passion is business. It's hard being so talented…" Tea gave them a disbelieving look, but Serenity just nodded solemnly, trying hard to get her wiggle _just_ right.

A small crowd had developed around Tea and Marik following their latest 'performance' and distracted from his irritated thoughts, 'how _could_ he have allowed Kaiba such an upper hand?' Pegasus idly glanced across – it seemed some impromptu instruction was now taking place. He sat up sharply, one of them was Serenity! No wonder that had seemed like a long bathroom break. Trying to seem nonchalant, he moved closer and called to her, "Serenity my dear, I need you for a moment…_now_ I'm afraid."

He watched as she exchanged a rueful remark with Tea, before returning to his chair and tightening his lips as he waited for her.

Normally he would have felt pleased that she was mingling and having fun, she was often such a shy girl…but he hadn't liked the way this Marik looked at her earlier and he _definitely_ wasn't keen on his teaching methods. There was no need for him to be quite so close behind her as he moved her arms in the correct sequence, and the fact that she seemed to be so comfortable there (and wiggling!) - had alarmed him even more.

It was totally unacceptable. Pegasus rather approved of the boy's look, it had individuality, and flamboyance _was_ his thing after all…but in every other respect he was unworthy of her notice and related to that pesky family into the bargain. All his current headaches related to them - in one way or another. He raised an eyebrow as she approached.

"Oh father," she sighed reproachfully, "you're so over-protective sometimes," but she kissed his cheek fondly as she said the words and seemed happy enough to sit down beside him.

Inwardly he sighed in relief, it was a pity Croquet wasn't here, he could have been sent to _explain_ the situation to her aggravatingly persistent admirer.

* * *

Yugi laughed at the comical look of dismay Tea shot him after Pegasus somewhat abruptly removed his daughter from the laughing group practicing with her and Marik.

"I don't think she needs to worry," he murmured to Yami at his side, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't _Tea_ he was concerned about."

Yami chuckled beside him, "no I don't think so either," he agreed. Both had seen the looks of shock and displeasure on Pegasus' face as he observed Serenity in Marik's arms. Seeing his brother's eyes drift towards her again as she seated herself next to her father, Yami laughed again. "He seems pretty keen actually and he's annoyingly persistent and oblivious to opposition when it suits him," he observed. "I don't think he'll give up that easily, Pegasus might be in for a shock."

As his partner resumed her instruction of the others, Yugi turned his attention back to Yami. "So tell me about you and Kaiba," he asked, his big eyes twinkling, "from what you said on the phone, the Duke and Tristan situation didn't turn out such a problem after all. He seems pretty keen on you now?"

Yami looked fondly at his closest friend. Yugi was always empathetic and he wanted to explain how much things had changed, but he felt so strongly about this…and protective of Kaiba. "You were right of course," he finally admitted, "he's amazing…and I shouldn't have doubted him."

Yugi smiled but shook his head. Always the more demonstrative of the two, he gave his best friend a quick hug.

"Thanks Yugi," Yami smiled, "I don't need to ask about you and Tea, you seem closer than ever. Everything else going well?"

"Yes, I'm really lucky," Yugi replied, his eyes drifting back to Tea. "Everything's great. Maybe you and Kaiba could come for a weekend sometime, if you think he'd be interested." He added, suddenly sounding more doubtful.

Yami hid a smirk of his own, "I'm sure I could find a way to convince him," he said raising an eyebrow. When Yugi spluttered over his drink, he chuckled. Yugi was so cute when he blushed.

Yugi too laughed, before changing the subject. "It's great to see Joey so happy," he remarked, "I'm really glad it all worked out."

The pair turned almost as one to look across the room. The music had changed to a slower selection and the lighting had dropped. As they watched, Joey pulled Mai onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her, murmuring something against her hair. If Mai's own blush was any indication, it was lucky no one else would have been able to hear. Dropping her face into the crook of his neck, she relaxed against him and the two moved together, seemingly lost in each other and content just to be that way.

Yugi shot his friend a slightly sheepish look, "I think I'll see if Tea wants to dance," he said. "We can catch up more tomorrow if you're about?"

"Yea, give me a call and we'll meet up," Yami replied.

He watched as Yugi made his way to Tea. Her face lit up as he arrived and they went together to the dance floor.

Yami's thoughts of his friends were interrupted by the sudden proximity of a warm body behind him and soft breath caressed his neck as a husky voice spoke quietly from close to his ear. "Feeling left out?"

He cast a provocative glance over his shoulder at Kaiba, "is this your way of suggesting we dance?"

"I don't dance," came the reply, but the tone lacked conviction and Kaiba's arms wrapped about his waist.

Yami smiled. "Well if you don't take me, I might get a better offer," he teased and received a warning growl as the arms about him tightened in response. Laughing, he turned in the circle of that lose embrace, "dance with me Seto," he asked, looking deeply into the blue eyes now fixed intently on his face.

Kaiba smirked, "well since you asked so nicely…"

Of course he danced well.

Kaiba did everything well, and resting his cheek on the chest of his taller partner, Yami sighed in utter contentment. He could feel the slow, strong heartbeat of his lover beneath the smooth silk shirt he wore and turning his face into the side of his neck, he drifted.

Clasping each other tightly, the two moved together in silence for some time and Kaiba too was lost in the peace of the moment. every line of their bodies in perfect harmony as the sounds of Prince's 'Soul Sanctuary' drifted across the room.

* * *

In the dim light at the back of the dance floor, Ryou tucked his head beneath Bakura's chin and sighed in similar contentment. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent which was rapidly becoming both dear and familiar, slightly spicy and clean, but most of all…just Bakura.

As they moved slowly to the music he snuggled closer as he thought how wonderful this felt, so secure, so wanted, so…he froze momentarily, Bakura was now clearly feeling more than just romantic.

"If you will be so irresistible and press yourself closer…" The husky whisper was close enough to tickle his ear and he gave a shiver as his body reacted to Bakura's evident desire. He looked up and Bakura gave him a crooked smile as those dark eyes met his own.

"Stay over tonight?" He asked softly.

Ryou looked back at him, his expression dubious but full of his own longing, "I can come over for a while but I'm not sure that I can stay, dad might be want me there a…"

A demanding mouth descended on his, silencing the rest of the words. By the time Bakura raised his head he was panting slightly.

"You don't need me there while you're asleep." But Ryou's resolve was weakening and Bakura, sensing this went in for another kiss.

Ryou's senses swam as this even deeper kiss stole away reason, but his next rational thought was, 'Bakura really wants this, wants to be with _me._ He means this,' heart pounding, he looked up at him.

"Wrong answer," Bakura breathed, "stay."

Another burning kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Shall we get our coats?"

Hugging him tightly, Bakura laughed, "let's do that, we can say our goodbyes on the way."

* * *

From his seat at the side of the dance floor, Pegasus watched the two old men dancing together. More formal than the other couples swaying together, they nevertheless exuded a feeling of comfort and intimacy and he sighed, raising his glass to his lips… 'Oh my Cecilia,' he thought.

His eyes wandered about the room, as almost in reflex, he sought the presence of his daughter. Serenity was unlike her mother in colouring, but so similar in temperament, how he loved her. What would he have done without her?

Spotting her laughing at a table at the far end of the room his eyes softened, until he realised whom she was with. That brother of Yami's, again! Thinking furiously to himself, Pegasus got to his feet and made his way towards them, the boy might show some flair in his appearance, but he was not at all suitable in any other respect.

Not that he wanted Serenity to favour anyone yet – she was too young, but he had thought that in a few years…maybe Kaiba. Catching sight again of that tall figure, head bent to murmur something to Yami who was in his arms, Pegasus shook his head feeling irritated, clearly that idea was out. What was it about this family?

As he neared his daughter and her unwelcome attendant, he caught snatches of conversation. The boy was in full flow, animated and passionate, "Creative freedom…business leader…world domination," the words floated to Pegasus and surprised, he paused to listen further.

'_Hmmm_, the boy has ambition, a certain sense of style and plenty of nerve'. Perhaps there _was_ something he could work with here after all.

As Marik led Serenity out to dance, his lips were pursed in thought and this time Pegasus did nothing to prevent them…

* * *

As the sounds of one Prince melody died away, another took its place – this time 'Slow Love' (clearly the DJ had a thing) and Yami felt the utter pleasure of this moment.

Kaiba had actually relaxed against him, resting his cheek against the top of his head and to Yami that was another indication of how far they had now come. They had both had a lot to learn and still did, but he felt they would make it, they had chosen each other and together... they could deal with anything.

"Seto," Yami whispered, raising his head.

"Mmmm?" Kaiba responded almost reluctantly.

Yami smiled, he was definitely learning to like this, "How much longer do you want to stay?"

At this Kaiba looked down and met his eyes, "You're ready to leave? Good. Are you going to stay over?"

"Yes, I'll let dad know on the way out."

As they left the building, headed towards Kaiba's bed but also their future together, for the first time - they reached for each other's hands at precisely the same moment.

* * *

**AN: It's a really strange feeling, to be finally ending this story. Whilst I really wanted to get it finished I almost feel reluctant to post. It's surprisingly hard to let go, but I think it's told.**

**I want to give a huge, **_**huge**_** thank you to everyone who has supported me during the process of writing this first attempt at a story. I have loved doing it and hearing from you all has been an integral part of that process.**

**I'm definitely intending to continue writing and hopefully learn to do it better. I already have a few ideas for future fics but want to get one of them really straight and partially written before posting, so it will probably be a month or so before I do. If you've enjoyed this story, I hope you will join me again for another.**

**Many thanks again.**

**EvilMidget6 ;)**


End file.
